Solo palabras
by Ilse Wayland
Summary: Kurt & Blaine se conocen por Facebook, Kurt tiene novio ¿qué pasará cuando empiece a tener sentimientos hacia Blaine? Klaine/Fabrevans/Finchel/Brittana
1. Chapter 1

_"Piloto"_

**Quinn Fabray**: En serio te inscribiste a esa página para citas a ciegas?

**Blaine Anderson**: Si y pronto me daran el perfil de alguien que sea como yo.

**Quinn Fabray**: Como tú? Alguien con enormes chinos?

**Blaine Anderson**: Jaja, ya en serio creo que es genial conocer personas por Facebook.

**Quinn Fabray**: Creeme que yo no pienso lo mismo, te podria pasar algo.

**Blaine Anderson**: La página es confiable, no me pasara lo que a ti.

_Quinn Fabray se ha desconectado..._

**Blaine Anderson**: Perdón no pensé lo que dije.

* * *

**Citas a ciegas**: Blaine Anderson, encontramos a tu media naranja.

**Blaine Anderson**: Quién es?

**Citas a ciegas**: Su nombre es Kurt Hummel, es la persona que encajo con tus peticiones. este es su perfil Facebook/KurtHummel

**Citas a ciegas**: Agregalo, ya le informamos que tu serás su cita, suerte!

**Blaine Anderson**: Gracias.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: No piensas hablarme?

**Blaine Anderson**: Perdón es que no sabia que decirte.

**Kurt Hummel**: Podrías haber dicho... Hola soy Blaine tu cita.

**Blaine Anderson**: La verdad estoy nervioso.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yo también pero no aguante más y te hable :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Ya sé! Para que no haya silencios incomodos hay que conocernos rápido, dime tu serie favorita, color favorito, pelicula favorita, y no lo se ¡estoy nervioso!

**Kurt Hummel**: The Big Bang Theory, Rojo & no tengo una pelicula favorita, creo que amo muchas, adoro ir al cine. Tu turno!

**Blaine Anderson**: The Walking Dead, Azul y toda la saga de Harry Potter.

**Kurt Hummel**: Chico Zombie, eso me gusta :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Lo siento me tengo que ir, tengo que arreglar algo.

**Kurt Hummel**: Algo anda mal?

**Blaine Anderson**: Espero que no, luego te cuento, adios.

_Blaine Anderson se ha desconectado..._

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: Hey Sexy! Qué tal tu cita?

**Kurt Hummel**: Bien, fue algo corto.

**Santana Lopez**: Algo corto?

**Kurt Hummel**: Se tuvo que ir.

**Santana Lopez**: Se tuvo que ir o le caiste mal?

**Kurt Hummel**: SE TUVO QUE IR!

**Santana Lopez**: Lo que digas. Qué tal su actitud?

**Kurt Hummel**: Es agradable :D


	2. Chapter 2

_"Mejores amigos"_

**Kurt Hummel**: Hola chico zombie

**Blaine Anderson**: Hola... Ya pensare en un apodo.

**Kurt Hummel**:Todo bien?

**Blaine Anderson**: Si, por qué?

**Kurt Hummel**:Por lo que tenias que arreglar el otro día.

**Blaine Anderson**: Cierto, eso ya esta bien, solo tuve una pequeña pelea con mi mejor amiga pero como siempre me perdono.

**Kurt Hummel**:Siempre? Entonces debes ser muy travieso.

**Blaine Anderson**: Si y guapo tambien.

**Kurt Hummel**: Que modesto eres.

**Blaine Anderson**: Si :) Es raro hablar con alguien sin saber como luce fisicamente.

**Kurt Hummel**: Si pero supongo que ese es el chiste de las citas a ciegas.

**Blaine Anderson**: Claro XP

**Kurt Hummel**: Y... emmm...

**Blaine Anderson**: Emmm... Tu tienes una mejor amiga?

**Kurt Hummel**:Si :3 Se llama Santana, es una maldita pero la amo.

**Blaine Anderson**: La mía se llama Dianna y también la amo :)

**Kurt Hummel**:Y que haces chico zombie?

**Blaine Anderson**: Comiendo cerebros... Mmmm Delicioso! :)

**Kurt Hummel**: Ugh! Chico Zombie...

**Blaine Anderson**: Creeme son deliciosos :D

**Kurt Hummel**: Me tengo que ir.

**Blaine Anderson**: Me abandonas?

**Kurt Hummel**: Lo siento tengo una clase.

_Kurt Hummel se ha desconectado..._

**Blaine Anderson**: Ok, dejame aquí solo como perro.

* * *

**Rachel Berry**: Hola :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Hola

**Rachel Berry**: Hace mucho que no hablamos, te extraño.

**Blaine Anderson**: Tú así lo decidiste.

**Rachel Berry**: En serio perdoname.

_Blaine Anderson se ha desconectado..._

* * *

**Rachel Berry**: Kurt te necesito!

**Rachel Berry**: Contesta!

**Rachel Berry**: Contesta!

**Rachel Berry**: Contesta!

**Rachel Berry**: Hablame, te necesito :(

**Quinn Fabray**: Hola mejor amigo en el mundo

**Blaine Anderson**: Él también tiene una mejor amiga :)

**Quinn Fabray**: ÉL?

**Blaine Anderson**: Si, Kurt :)

**Quinn Fabray**: Ah él, y es guapo?

**Blaine Anderson**: No lo se, no podemos ver las fotos del otro.

**Quinn Fabray**: Eso es muy tonto!

**Blaine Anderson**: No lo es!

**Quinn Fabray**: Y es divertido?

**Blaine Anderson**: No hemos hablado mucho pero es.. es... pues es un chico.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Y eso qué? Ahora ya eres totalmente hetero?

**Blaine Anderson**: No! Sabes que nunca he salido con un chico y esto me da un poco de miedo.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Miedo por que?

**Blaine Anderson**: Y si me enamoro? Y si tiene novio? Y si es alguien horrible? Y si no le caigo bien?

**Quinn Fabray**: ¡Tranquilo!

**Blaine Anderson**: Lo siento, oye hoy me hablo Rachel.

**Quinn Fabray**: Qué te dijo?

**Blaine Anderson**: Que me extraña.

**Quinn Fabray**: Y tú qué dijiste? Le dijiste que también la extrañas?

**Blaine Anderson**: NO! Me desconecte para ella.

**Quinn Fabray**: Hiciste bien.

**Blaine Anderson**: Lo sé.

**Quinn Fabray**: Mañana hablamos, te quiero

**Blaine Anderson**: Yo también hermosa

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

**Kurt Hummel**: Qué pasa contigo?

**Santana Lopez**: Espere todo el día para saber que tal te fue con él.

**Kurt Hummel**: Bien.

**Santana Lopez**: Solo bien?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si, solo bien.

**Santana Lopez**: Oye y que piensa Sebastian de todo esto?

**Kurt Hummel**: Él no lo sabe.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Estoy lista"_

**Rachel Berry**: Te extraño.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ya deja de hablarme por favor.

**Rachel Berry**: Solo quiero preguntarte algo!

**Blaine Anderson**: Pregunta.

**Rachel Berry**: Por qué no podemos ser novios de nuevo?

**Blaine Anderson**: Porque estoy saliendo con alguien.

_Rachel Berry se ha desconectado..._

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Ayer ví The Walking Dead y me acorde de ti :)

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡ESO ES TRAMPA!

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Qué?

**Blaine Anderson**: Tu tienes cosas para acordarte de mi & yo no para acordarme de ti :(

**Kurt Hummel**: Pero ya sabes cosas de mi!

**Blaine Anderson**: Si pero no son nada, quiero saber más sobre ti :)

**Kurt Hummel**: Ok :) Pregunta lo que quieras.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Tienes mascotas?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si un gato

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Hermanos?

**Kurt Hummel**: Ninguno.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Vainilla o chocolate?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡Vainilla!

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Te comerias un gato vivo cubierto de vainilla?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿QUEEEEE? No saques tu lado zombie -.-

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Tienes pareja?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡Demonios! Alguien llego me tengo que ir :/

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡No! Espera, contesta.

_Kurt Hummel se ha desconectado..._

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: u.u

**Blaine Anderson**: Tiene novio :(

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Te lo dijo?

**Blaine Anderson**: No, pero le pregunte y se desconecto.

**Quinn Fabray**: Pudo ser coincidencia.

**Blaine Anderson**: No lo creo u.u

**Quinn Fabray**: Ya veras que si :D Oye...

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Quinn Fabray**: Me inscribi a la página de citas :)

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Estas segura que estas lista para esto?

**Quinn Fabray**: Si muy segura C:

**Blaine Anderson**: Ya te asignaron tu cita?

**Quinn Fabray**: Si pero me da pena hablarle D:

**Blaine Anderson**: Hablale y dime que tal te fue :)

**Quinn Fabray**: Okay :)

* * *

**Quinn Fabray**: Hola

**D.E.S**: Hola :)

**Quinn Fabray**: Como te llamas?

**D.E.S**: Dejemoslo en Ev :)

**Quinn Fabray**: Bien :)

**D.E.S**: Lindo nombre :D

**Quinn Fabray**: Gracias.

**D.E.S**: Esto es raro no se de que hablar :/

**Quinn Fabray**: Creo que eso es normal en la primera cita.

**D.E.S**: Cierto!

**Quinn Fabray**: Es complicado esto de las citas y eso que esta es por internet.

**D.E.S**: De hecho no se me complica eso de las citas en persona pero esto es nuevo para mi.

**Quinn Fabray**: Para mi no pero ya no quiero cometer errores como antes.

**D.E.S**: ¿Errores?

**Quinn Fabray**: Si es algo complicado :/ Algún día te contare.

**D.E.S**: Ok.

**Quinn Fabray**: :)

**D.E.S**: ¿Britney o Madonna?

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿?

**D.E.S**: Es que acabo de escuchar una cancion de Madonna & a mi me gusta más Britney.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¡Britney! ¿Te gusta Britney?

**D.E.S**: Si lo se es raro pero me gusta y mucho, me encanta cantar sus canciones.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Cantas? :O

**D.E.S**: Si :) De hecho he estado pensando entrar al Glee Club de mi escuela pero...

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Pero?

**D.E.S**: Mis amigos me harían la vida imposible.

_D.E.S se ha desconectado..._


	4. Chapter 4

_"Él lo sabe"_

**Kurt Hummel**: Si, tengo novio.

**Blaine Anderson**: Si tienes novio porque te inscribiste en la página de citas?

**Kurt Hummel**: Porque ese día me enoje con él y después pensé que sería interesante conocer personas por Facebook.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Cuanto llevas con él?

**Kurt Hummel**: Un poco más de un año.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Oh! ¿Como se llama?

**Kurt Hummel**: Sebastián.

_Blaine Anderson se ha desconectado…_

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡Hey Blaine! Esto no cambia nada ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: ¡Hey bitch!

**Kurt Hummel**: u.u

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine ya sabe que tengo novio.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Por qué le dijiste?

**Kurt Hummel**: Él me pregunto, no le iba a mentir

**Santana Lopez**: Pues debiste hacerlo!

**Kurt Hummel**: u.u

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Y qué te dijo?

**Kurt Hummel**: Se desconecto.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Entonces ya se arruino todo?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si. Lo peor es que se arruino algo que me empezaba a gustar.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray**: Él es lindo :3

**Blaine Anderson**: Sebastián.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Qué?

**Blaine Anderson**: Así se llama el novio de Kurt.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Qué? ¿Él te lo dijo?

**Blaine Anderson**: Si.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Y como estas?

**Blaine Anderson**: Mal.

**Quinn Fabray**: Pero solo hablaron como dos veces.

**Blaine Anderson**: Extrañamente cada vez que hablaba con él me la pasaba sonriendo.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Ya no le vas a hablar?

**Blaine Anderson**: No lo se.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¡Pueden ser solo amigos!

**Blaine Anderson**: No lo se.

**Quinn Fabray**: Confía en mi, síguele hablando, no seas ardido!

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Quién es lindo?

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Mmh?

**Blaine Anderson**: Antes de que hablara de Kurt dijiste que alguien era lindo.

**Quinn Fabray**: Mi cita.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Como se llama?

**Quinn Fabray**: Ev.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Solo Ev?

**Quinn Fabray**: Si.

**Blaine Anderson**: Quinn, solo sin detalles.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Perdón por no contestarte antes.

**Rachel Berry**: No te preocupes.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Qué pasó?

**Rachel Berry**: ¿Te acuerdas que te hable de mi ex novio?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Al que engañaste?

**Rachel Berry**: Si u.u

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Qué pasa con él?

**Rachel Berry**: Le dije que quería regresar con él y me dijo esta saliendo con alguien.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Y estas bien?

**Rachel Berry**: Si De hecho ya tengo novio otra ves.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Quién es?

**Rachel Berry**: Sam Evans el mariscal de mi escuela :D

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿No se supone que amabas a tu ex?

**Rachel Berry**: Si, lo amo y por eso le quiero dar celos con Sam :3

**Kurt Hummel**: No va a funcionar.

**Rachel Berry**: Claro que si!

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡NOOO! Ya veras :)

**Rachel Berry**: Mejor me largo tu solo me desanimas.

**Kurt Hummel**: Te amo :)

**Rachel Berry**: Yo también te amo primo


	5. Chapter 5

Glee no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes, si fueran mios todo seria Klaine xD

* * *

_"Amigos de nuevo"_

__**Rachel Berry**: ¡Hola!

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Otra vez hablandome?

**Rachel Berry**: Solo te quiero decir que ya no te molestare mas porque estoy saliendo con Sam.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ok :)

**Rachel Berry**: Entonces... ¿amigos?

**Blaine Anderson**: Lo intentare.

**Rachel Berry**: ¿Y como vas con tu nueva novia?

**Blaine Anderson**: Yo nunca dije que estoy saliendo con una chica.

**Rachel Berry**: Si lo dijiste.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡ES UN CHICO! ESTOY SALIENDO CON UN CHICO.

**Rachel Berry**: ¿Un chico?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Si!

**Rachel Berry**: Pero tu no eres gay.

**Blaine Anderson**: Soy bisexual y ya lo sabias.

**Rachel Berry**: Pense que tus ideas ya se habian aclarado.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Pensaste que me habia vuelto hetero contigo?

**Rachel Berry**: ¿Pues quien no lo haria?

**Blaine Anderson**: Arrogante como siempre.

**Rachel Berry**: Es que no entiendo como puedes salir con un chico.

**Blaine Anderson**: Es porque él es especial.

* * *

**D.E.S**: Hola!

**Quinn Fabray**: Hola :)

**D.E.S**: Como estas?

**Quinn Fabray**: No muy bien :/

**D.E.S**: Por que?

**Quinn Fabray**: Mi mejor amigo esta algo triste y eso me pone mal.

**D.E.S**: Que mal :(

**Quinn Fabray**: Si u.u Y tu como estas? ¿Ya pensaste mejor lo de tu audicion?

**D.E.S**: Si, creo que la hare la proxima semana.

**Quinn Fabray**: Eso me pone feliz :)

**D.E.S**: Me tengo que ir, voy al cine con unos amigos :D

**Quinn Fabray**: Ok. Luego me cuentas como te fue.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray**: Creo que no le caigo bien :/

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿A quién?

**Quinn Fabray**: A Ev.

**Blaine Anderson**: Pero eres adorable.

**Quinn Fabray**: Tal vez él no piense lo mismo ¿y Kurt?

**Blaine Anderson**: ...

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿?

**Blaine Anderson**: No le he hablado :P

**Quinn Fabray**: ¡Hablale!

**Blaine Anderson**: No :(

**Quinn Fabray**: Por favor, hazlo por mi :D

**Blaine Anderson**: Ok pero si no me contesta en menos de 5 minutos no le vuelvo a hablar :P

**Quinn Fabray**: Claro, se que te contestara :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Perdón.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Por qué?

**Blaine Anderson**: Por desconectarme y ser un idiota.

**Kurt Hummel**: No eres un idiota, solo hiciste lo que creiste mejor.

**Blaine Anderson**: Eres adorable :)

**Kurt Hummel**: Gracias aunque estoy acostumbrado a escuchar eso :3

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿En serio? Claro porque tienes novio en cambio yo soy un idiota al que su novia lo engaña :/

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Novia?

**Blaine Anderson**: Ex novia :/

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Entonces eres...?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿? ¡Oh! Bisexual :)

**Kurt Hummel**: Sabes... Bisexual es el termino que utilizan los chicos en preparatoria para sentirse normales tomandole la mano a una chica.

**Blaine Anderson**: Con que aparte de adorable eres sabio.

**Kurt Hummel**: [:

**Blaine Anderson**: Tal vez sea gay, tal vez hetero pero como saberlo si nunca he tenido novio :/

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡Encuentra un novio!

**Blaine Anderson**: Es facil decirlo pero yo quiero que el primero sea especial, perfecto, alguien como tú.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Soy un luchador"_

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Cómo estas?

**Blaine Anderson**: Adolorido.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Y no deberías estar en la cama?

**Blaine Anderson**: Quería hablar con Kurt :)

**Quinn Fabray**: Podrías estar desangrandote y solo quieres hablar con Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Celosa?

**Quinn Fabray**: ¡No! Es muy tierno que solo pienses en hablar con él pero te tienes que curar.

**Blaine Anderson**: Estoy bien.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¡Casi te matan!

**Blaine Anderson**: No es para tanto.

**Quinn Fabray**: Si lo es, ¿qué dijeron tus padres?

**Blaine Anderson**: Como siempre salieron de viaje.

**Quinn Fabray**: Entonces no te muevas voy para allá.

**Blaine Anderson**: No es necesario.

_ Quinn Fabray se ha desconectado…_

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: ¡Hey!

**Kurt Hummel**: HEY!

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Tu amigo se llama Blaine Anderson? ¿Tiene una amiga que se llama Quinn?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Si es o no?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si. ¿Por qué?

**Santana Lopez**: Esa chica Quinn publico algo en su muro.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡No quiero saber! ¿y tú como sabes eso?

**Santana Lopez**: Tengo a Quinn entre mis amigos, sabes que acepto todas la solicitudes. Kurt creo que tienes que saber que decia su publicación.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡No quiero sabeer!

**Santana Lopez**: Es importante.

**Kurt Hummel**: Bueno ya dime.

**Santana Lopez**: "Aunque te hagan daño y te insulten nunca te van a quitar lo que te hace especial porque tu no eres como ellos, eres diferente y eso es lo que amo de ti. No te dejes vencer tu eres un luchador y yo siempre estare ahí, al menos para curarte las heridas."

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Qué rayos? Es una metafora o en serio lo hirieron, es confuso.

**Santana Lopez**: Tu lo haces confuso, es claro que lo golpearon.

**Kurt Hummel**: No puedes ser D: ¿estara bien? ¿y si lo hirieron mucho? ¿y si esta en el hospital?

**Santana Lopez**: Calmate seguro esta bien, ¿no esta conectado?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Por qué lo estaría?

**Santana Lopez**: No pierdes nada con revisar.

**Kurt Hummel**: Si esta conectado :D

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Y que esperas para hablarle?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Que le digo? ¿Qué se lo que le paso? Eso se vería muy acosador.

**Santana Lopez**: Pues usa tus artimañas para sacarle la verdad.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yo no tengo artimañas :P

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Hey zombie ¿como va todo?

**Blaine Anderson**: Bien.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿En serio? ¿Todo bien?

**Blaine Anderson**: Si :)

**Kurt Hummel**: Sabes que me puedes decir la verdad.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿De qué hablas?

**Kurt Hummel**: Se lo que te paso.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Qué me paso? ¿Me comi un gato cubierto de vainilla?

**Kurt Hummel**: Se que te hirieron.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Kurt Hummel**: Eso no importa.

**Blaine Anderson**: Si eso es lo que importa ahora.

**Kurt Hummel**: Lo que importa es saber como estas.

**Blaine Anderson**: !¿Cómo lo supiste?¡

**Kurt Hummel**: Me lo dijo Santana.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Y ella cómo supo?

**Kurt Hummel**: Tiene a tu amiga Quinn entre sus amigos de Facebook.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿En serio? ó ¿Vas en mi escuela y no me quieres decir?

**Kurt Hummel**: Es en serio, puedes revisar.

**Blaine Anderson**: Te creo.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Y cómo estas?

**Blaine Anderson**: Menos adolorido, Quinnie me ayudo a curar.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿En serio estas bien?

**Blaine Anderson**: En serio :)

**Kurt Hummel**: Genial, estaba asustado.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Asustado?

**Kurt Hummel**: Digo emm… no asustado, solo un poco preocupado.

**Blaine Anderson**: Me gusta que te preocupes por mi ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: … … ¿qué te pasó?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿recuerdas a mi ex novia?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si, la tonta chica que te engaño.

**Blaine Anderson**: Pues dijo que estaba saliendo con un chico.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Sales con un chico?

**Blaine Anderson**: Me referia a tí, se lo dije antes que saber que tenias novio y pues ella es porrista y se lleva muy bien con el equipo de futbol, entonces les dijo a todos que soy gay y ellos me golpearon.

**Kurt Hummel**: Esa chica es una perra, no entiendo como te pudo hacer eso y supongo que ya expulsaron a los chicos ¿no?

**Blaine Anderson**: Me golpearon afuera del colegio así que el director no se hace responsable.

**Kurt Hummel**: Eso es una tontería, ellos merecen ser expulsados o ser llevados a prisión.

**Blaine Anderson**: Lo merecen pero no sera así.

**Kurt Hummel**: Odio este país :/

**Blaine Anderson**: Yo también :|

**Kurt Hummel**: Mejor ve a descansar :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Aquí estoy bien :D

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Para qué estas conectado?

**Blaine Anderson**: Para hablar contigo :)

_Kurt Hummel se ha desconectado…_

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: No le gusto :(

**Quinn Fabray**: Tiene novio Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson**: Eso no impide nada.

**Quinn Fabray**: Claro que si, no puedo creer que digas eso.

**Blaine Anderson**: Es cierto perdón… oye… Sam se portó muy bien.

**Quinn Fabray**: Era lo menos que podía hacer despues de que su novia fue la culpable.

**Blaine Anderson**: Por eso! Pudo haberme golpeado en vez de ayudarme y llevarse una buena paliza también.

**Quinn Fabray**: Como sea eso no le quita lo idiota.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿En serio ya no lo amas?

**Quinn Fabray**: Apaga la computadora, recuestate y subo para hablar de esto.


	7. Chapter 7

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

Primero, gracias por sus Reviews & por seguir la historia :)

Segundo, ya tengo una página en facebook donde publicare cuando va haber nuevo capítulo de cualquiera de mis historias... www . / pages / Ilsse-C /310775695709073 ? ref=hl (Ya saben, solo quiten los espacios)

Tercero, disfruten el capítulo :)

* * *

_"El amor comienza"_

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Ya estas mejor?

**Blaine Anderson**: Si :) Pero no fue al colegio para descansar bien.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yo tampoco fui, estoy muy enfermo :(

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿De amor?

**Kurt Hummel**: No, estoy enfermo fisicamente no mentalmente.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Mentalmente?

**Kurt Hummel**: El amor es algo que crea tu mente.

**Blaine Anderson**: El amor viene del corazón.

**Kurt Hummel**: Eso es mentira.

**Blaine Anderson**: Si es mentira… ¿Cómo amas a tu novio? ¿No lo amas?

**Kurt Hummel**: Lo amo pero eso esta en mi mente, no siento "cosas" en el corazón cuando me besa o estoy cerca de él.

**Blaine Anderson**: Eres raro. Todo esta en el corazón. El amor es el sentimiento más fuerte que pueda existir, si estuviera enamorado de alguien daria lo que fuera, hasta mi vida, por ver feliz a esa persona.

**Kurt Hummel**: A veces creo que eres algo tonto.

_Blaine Anderson se ha desconectado..._

**Kurt Hummel**: Perdón no quise decir eso.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Soy un idiota.

**Santana Lopez**: Dime algo que no sepa.

**Kurt Hummel**: Soy más idiota de lo que sabias.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Qué hiciste?

**Kurt Hummel**: Le dije tonto a Blaine.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Solo eso? No es para tanto.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡SI LO ES! Porque…

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Por qué?

**Kurt Hummel**: No, nada.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Te gusta?

**Kurt Hummel**: No.

**Santana Lopez**: Idiota dime la verdad soy tu mejor amiga.

**Kurt Hummel**: Tal vez, no lo sé.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Como que no sabes?

**Kurt Hummel**: Es que me alegra hablar con él y leer sus tonterías, es un chico ingenuo y eso lo hace tan tierno :3

**Santana Lopez**: Ni lo conoces tanto.

**Kurt Hummel**: Pero pareciera que lo conozco desde hace mucho.

**Santana Lopez**: Nunca habia escuchado que dijeras eso.

**Kurt Hummel**: Pues no lo escuchaste lo leiste.

**Santana Lopez**: Pero lo leí con tu voz :)

**Kurt Hummel**: Como sea, ahora otra vez ya se enojo .-.

**Santana Lopez**: Es muy sensible.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡Dejalo! Tiene razones para estarlo.

**Santana Lopez**: Bueno ¿Y qué harás para recuperarlo?

**Kurt Hummel**: Nada, es mejor dejarlo así.

* * *

**D.E.S**: !Hola!

**Quinn Fabray**: Pensé que habías muerto.

**D.E.S**: ¿En serio?

**Quinn Fabray**: No :)

**D.E.S**: :(

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Qué tal te fue?

**D.E.S**: ¿?

**Quinn Fabray**: En el cine.

**D.E.S**: Ah, bien vimos una película.

**Quinn Fabray**: Creo que regularmente a eso se va al cine.

**D.E.S**: Cierto.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Estas bien?

**D.E.S**: Si :)

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Y ya audicionaste?

**D.E.S**: No.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Por qué?

**D.E.S**: Paso algo que me hizo recapacitar.

**Quinn Fabray**: Creo que deberías hacerlo pero es tu decisión.

**D.E.S**: Ni siquiera sabes como canto.

**Quinn Fabray**: Confío si dices que cantas bien.

**D.E.S**: Gracias.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Por qué?

**D.E.S**: Por confiar en mi, muchas personas no lo hacen.

**Quinn Fabray**: Pues yo siempre estare aquí para confiar en ti :)

**D.E.S**: Me caes muy bien :)

**Quinn Fabray**: Y tu a mi también :D

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: Tenemos que hacer algo.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Quién eres?

**Santana Lopez**: La amiga de Kurt, ¿sabes quien es Kurt?

**Quinn Fabray**: Si :) ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

**Santana Lopez**: Ayudar a Blaine y Kurt.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Por qué?

**Santana Lopez**: Se pelearon otra vez y creo que deberían estar juntos.

**Quinn Fabray**: Pensé que Kurt tenia novio.

**Santana Lopez**: Lo tiene pero conozco a Kurt desde que eramos unos niños, él no ama a Sebastian.

**Quinn Fabray**: Ok solo te ayudare porque se que Blaine siente algo especial por Kurt.

**Santana Lopez**: Gracias :)

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Y qué hacemos primero?

**Santana Lopez**: No tengo idea.

**Quinn Fabray**: Espera, Kurt sabe que estas haciendo esto?

**Santana Lopez**: Claro que no.

**Quinn Fabray**: Bueno si Kurt no sabe, Blaine tampoco tiene que saber :)


	8. Chapter 8

_"Blaine, Kurt & Rachel"_

__**Rachel Berry**: No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi novio.

**Quinn Fabray**: Él se acerco a mi.

**Rachel Berry**: No te hagas la tonta, yo se que me lo quieres quitar así como me quitaste a Blaine.

**Quinn Fabray**: Ellos no son un objeto y yo no te quite a nadie.

**Rachel Berry**: Claro que lo hiciste, tu le dijiste que terminara conmigo.

**Quinn Fabray**: Yo solo le di un consejo.

**Rachel Berry**: ¡Hiciste que terminara conmigo! Antes de que llegaras a su vida todo estaba bien.

**Quinn Fabray**: No Rachel, ustedes nunca estuvieron bien.

**Rachel Berry**: Si lo estabamos pero tenias que llegar con tu cara de inocente y tu club de perdedores que arruinaron todo.

**Quinn Fabray**: Él te amaba y tú lo tratabas muy mal.

**Rachel Berry**: Eso es mentira! Yo lo amaba, aún lo amo, eramos la pareja perfecta hasta que entro al Glee Club y cambio completamente.

**Quinn Fabray**: Él siempre fue así solo que tu no te dabas cuenta.

**Rachel Berry**: ¡TÚ LO VOLVISTE GAY!

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Perdón? Sabes no me voy a acercar a tú novio, ya no me hables más.

**Rachel Berry**: Ni quien quiera hablarte.

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: No se nada de Kurt :/

**Quinn Fabray**: Y yo no se nada de Blaine.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Crees que esten bien?

**Quinn Fabray**: Blaine estaba un poco deprimido pero creo que salio con sus padres.

**Santana Lopez**: Espero que Kurt este con Sebastian.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Por qué no le hablas?

**Santana Lopez**: Ya le hable pero me manda al buzón.

**Quinn Fabray**: Hablale a su novio.

**Santana Lopez**: Él me cae mal.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Por qué?

**Santana Lopez**: Él es demasiado… como yo.

**Quinn Fabray**: Pero trata bien a Kurt ¿no?

**Santana Lopez**: Si, pero él no es el indicado.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Y Blaine si?

**Santana Lopez**: Kurt me ha dicho que es muy inocente & aunque no quiera aceptarlo también él lo es.

**Quinn Fabray**: Ni siquiera conozco a Kurt pero se que harian una buena pareja.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Quieres ver a Kurt?

**Quinn Fabray**: ¡Claro!

**Santana Lopez**: ¿No se la enseñaras a Blaine verdad?

**Quinn Fabray**: Claro que no :)

**Santana Lopez**: Ok. tumblr_

**Quinn Fabray**: Owww se ve tan tierno :3

**Santana Lopez**: Lo sé :)

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Tú quieres ver a Blaine?

**Santana Lopez**: Te tardaste en preguntar :)

**Quinn Fabray**: . /tumblr_md35yhJo1C1rgl56vo1_

**Santana Lopez**: Si él no fuera gay y yo no tuviera novia me acostaria de él.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Tienes novia?

**Santana Lopez**: Si se llama Brittany, es el amor de mi vida :)

**Quinn Fabray**: Que lindo :3

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Y tú tienes novia, novio o algo?

**Quinn Fabray**: No, antes de conocer a Blaine ni siquiera tenia amigos.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Y como a conociste a Blaine?

**Quinn Fabray**: Por poco me atropello, me llevo a mi casa y en el camino nos dimos cuenta que tenemos muchas cosas en común, después nos hicimos buenos amigos, entramos al Glee club, lo sacaron de equipo de futbol, su novia lo engaño, creo que le doy mala suerte :/

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Glee Club? ¿Van en preparatoria? ¿Su novia lo engaño?

**Quinn Fabray**: Si vamos en preparatoria ¿ustedes no? Si la querida Rachel lo engaño.

**Santana Lopez**: Vamos en primer año de universidad, Kurt estudia moda y yo estoy en NYADA.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿NYADA? ¿viven en Nueva York? Blaine quiere entar a NYADA :3

**Santana Lopez**: Si vivimos en Nueva York, entonces supongo que Blaine canta bien, espera ¿son de ultimo año?

**Quinn Fabray**: Si, de hecho Blaine ya esta preparando su solicitud para NYADA.

**Santana Lopez**: Espero que entre así podrá estar cerca de Kurt ¿Donde viven?

**Quinn Fabray**: En Lima, Ohio :/

**Santana Lopez**: OMG! ¿Conoces WMHS?

**Quinn Fabray**: Si es nuestra preparatoria :)

**Santana Lopez**: Espera, dijiste que Blaine tenia una novia que se llama Rachel, no será ¿Rachel Berry?

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿La conoces?

**Santana Lopez**: Rachel es la prima de Kurt.

**Quinn Fabray**: Oh por dios.

* * *

**D.E.S**: Hola :)

**Quinn Fabray**: Hola :D

**D.E.S**: ¿Cómo estas?

**Quinn Fabray**: Bien, aunque me entere de cosas extrañas & hable con mi ex novio hoy :/

**D.E.S**: ¿Ex novio? ¿Por qué terminaron?

**Quinn Fabray**: Porque Sam se volvio un idiota desde que lo nombraron el jugador más importante del equipo.

**D.E.S:** ¿Sam?

**Quinn Fabray**: Si Sam Evans "el amor de mi vida"

**D.E.S**: ¿Lo amas?

**Quinn Fabray**: Si

**D.E.S**: ¿Por qué no regresas con él?

**Quinn Fabray**: Porque tiene novia.

**D.E.S**: ¿Por qué no luchas por él?

**Quinn Fabray**: Porque es un idiota y creo que me esta empezando a gustar otra persona.

_D.E.S se ha desconectado_


	9. Chapter 9

_"Pequeño Unicornio"_

__**D.E.S**: Perdón por desconectarme el otro día, tenía que hacer algo.

**Quinn Fabray**: No te preocupes :)

**D.E.S**: Quinn, queria pedirte algo, ¿nos podemos ver?

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Video chat?

**D.E.S**: No, en persona.

**Quinn Fabray**: No lo sé, ni siquiera se donde vives.

**D.E.S**: Tengo una idea, yo te digo donde vivo y si tu vives en el mismo lugar nos vemos :D

**Quinn Fabray**: Ok :)

**D.E.S**: Vivo en… … … Lima, Ohio.

**Quinn Fabray**: Yo también :)

**D.E.S**: Entonces… ¿Cuándo nos vemos?

**Quinn Fabray**: Mañana :)

**D.E.S**: ¿Conoces Breadstix?

**Quinn Fabray**: Claro.

**D.E.S**: ¿Mañana ahí a las 5?

**Quinn Fabray**: Seguro.

**D.E.S**: Ok llevare una camisa azul :D

* * *

**Quinn Fabray**: Mañana me voy a ver con Ev.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? Quinn recuerda lo que paso la última vez.

**Quinn Fabray**: No me va a pasar eso, nos veremos en Breadstix.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡No debes ir!

**Quinn Fabray**: Voy a ir.

**Blaine Anderson**: Esta bien pero yo ire contigo.

**Quinn Fabray**: No Blaine, él me gusta un poco y se que tú arruinaras todo.

**Blaine Anderson**: Yo no arruino nada :P

**Quinn Fabray**: Tengo que ir sola!

**Blaine Anderson**: Yo voy aparte para que no se de cuenta :)

**Quinn Fabray**: Esta bien pero no lo arruines.

**Blaine Anderson**: No arruino nada u.u

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Entonces que pasó con Kurt? ¿No lo arruinaste?

**Blaine Anderson**: El practicamente me dijo que el amor no existe además me llamo tonto.

**Quinn Fabray**: Cada quien tiene su manera de pensar y la verdad eres un tonto.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Por qué soy un tonto?

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Él te gusta?

**Blaine Anderson**: Tal vez un poco.

**Quinn Fabray**: Entonces ¿por qué no luchas por él?

**Blaine Anderson**: No vale la pena.

**Quinn Fabray**: Si te interesa claro que vale la pena.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Cómo voy a luchar por él?

**Quinn Fabray**: Primero enamoralo y después ya veremos :)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: Hipogrifos.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿?

**Blaine Anderson**: Son mis criaturas misticas favoritas :)

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Cómo son?

**Blaine Anderson**: Tiene la cabeza de una águila gigante y el cuerpo de un caballo.

**Kurt Hummel**: Unicornios :)

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Qué tienen los unicornios?

**Kurt Hummel**: Los amo :3

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Sabias que los unicornios son de las criaturas mas puras?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿En serio?

**Blaine Anderson**: Si, bueno al menos en Harry Potter si.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yo solo he visto Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego.

**Blaine Anderson**: OMG! Necesitas leer los libros y ver las peliculas ahora!

**Kurt Hummel**: Por ahora no puedo, casi es fin de año y tengo mucho trabajo en la universidad.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Universidad?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si ¿por qué?

**Blaine Anderson**: Yo estoy en preparatoria.

**Kurt Hummel**: Woow… ¿En qué año?

**Blaine Anderson**: En último.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Qué planes tienes después de graduarte?

**Blaine Anderson**: Ir a NYADA una escuela en Nueva York.

**Kurt Hummel**: Se cual es :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Si :) Ya mande mi solicitud ahora estoy esperando la respuesta.

**Kurt Hummel**: Seguro quedaras entre los finalistas y después entraras :)

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Y tú que estudias?

**Kurt Hummel**: Moda :D

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Genial!

**Kurt Hummel**: A mi novio le parece algo tedioso.

**Blaine Anderson**: A mi no, si fueras mi… algo de mi te amaría porque yo no se como vestirme bien, Quinn es la que me ayuda a escoger la ropa.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Quinn que va a hacer después de graduarse?

**Blaine Anderson**: Va ir a Yale :(

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Por qué te pone triste eso?

**Blaine Anderson**: Porque estaremos separados :/

**Kurt Hummel**: Pero se podran ver en vacaciones :)

**Blaine Anderson**: No es lo mismo.

**Kurt Hummel**: Pero tal vez en Nueva York encuentres a otras personas.

**Blaine Anderson**: Pero ninguna como ella… ¿por qué dices eso?

**Kurt Hummel**: No lo sé tal vez encuentres a alguien conocido ahí.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Acaso vives en Nueva York?

**Kurt Hummel**: Tal vez si, tal vez no.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ahora tengo más ganas de ir a Nueva York pequeño unicornio.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Pequeño unicornio?

**Blaine Anderson**: Si porque amas a los unicornios :3

**Kurt Hummel**: Pero no soy pequeño.

**Blaine Anderson**: Bueno ahora tengo algo para acordarme de ti aunque no lo necesito porque todo el día pienso en ti.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: No se que voy a hacer si sigue así.

**Santana Lopez**: Termina con él.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Eh?

**Santana Lopez**: ¿De quién estamos hablando?

**Kurt Hummel**: De Blaine.

**Santana Lopez**: ¡Ah! ¿Ahora qué hizo?

**Kurt Hummel**: Ser un chico adorablemente coqueto.

**Santana Lopez**: Si que es adorable.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Qué?

**Santana Lopez**: Por lo que me cuentas creo que es adorable, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

**Kurt Hummel**: Alborota mis sentimientos.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Los sentimientos en tus pantalones?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Qué? ¡No! Los sentimientos en mi… ¿corazón


	10. Chapter 10

_"Problemas"_

**Sebastian Smythe**: Lo se todo.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿De qué hablas?

**Sebastian Smythe**: Se lo de ese tal Blaine.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Qué?

**Sebastian Smythe**: ¿Por qué Kurt? Yo te amo y tú me haces esto.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yo no te hice nada, no se que te dijeron pero no es cierto.

**Sebastian Smythe**: ¿No es cierto que hablas con él? ¿No es cierto que te hace sentir especial?

**Kurt Hummel**: Necesitamos hablar voy para tu casa.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: No llegaste u.u

**Quinn Fabray**: Perdón me puse nerviosa ¿lo viste?

**Blaine Anderson**: Tal vez él también se puso nervioso porque no vi a nadie de camisa azul.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Y si fue? ¿qué le voy a decir?

**Blaine Anderson**: La verdad, solo eso.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Y Kurt?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Quién? ¿El amor de mi vida?

**Quinn Fabray**: Ese mismo.

**Blaine Anderson**: No lo sé, tal vez este con su novio :/

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Crees qué lo ame?

**Blaine Anderson**: Según Kurt si lo ama pero su definición de amor no es la misma que la mia.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Y tú que sientes por Kurt?

**Blaine Anderson**: Algo que no puedo explicar.

**Quinn Fabray**: Te quiero :)

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿A qué viene eso?

**Quinn Fabray**: Solo te lo queria decir.

**Blaine Anderson**: Yo también te quiero :)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Él lo sabe.

**Santana Lopez**: ¡Habla claro Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel**: Sebastian sabe lo de Blaine.

**Santana Lopez**: Cómo sabe?

**Kurt Hummel**: No sé, dimelo tú.

**Santana Lopez**: ¡Yo no le dije nada!

**Kurt Hummel**: Solo tú y yo lo sabiamos, si no fui yo entonce debiste ser tú.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Por qué le diria?

**Kurt Hummel**: Kurt: No lo se, tal vez porque odias a Sebastian y parece que adoras a Blaine.

**Santana Lopez**: Yo nunca haria algo que te dañara.

**Kurt Hummel**: Por favor Santana solo quiero que me digas la verdad.

**Santana Lopez**: Te conozco desde que eras un pequeño mocoso ¿y no crees en mi?

**Kurt Hummel**: Los hechos hablan.

**Santana Lopez**: Pues lo hechos te estan mintiendo.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: Hoy me acorde de ti… espera eso pasa todos los dias.

**Kurt Hummel**: :)

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Estas bien?

**Kurt Hummel**: No.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Qué paso?

**Kurt Hummel**: Santana y yo peleamos.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Por qué?

**Kurt Hummel**: Porque ella le dijo algo a alguien y lo esta negando.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Y porque crees que ella lo dijo?

**Kurt Hummel**: Porque ninguna otra persona lo sabia.

**Blaine Anderson**: Pero ella es tu mejor amiga.

**Kurt Hummel**: Eso creía.

**Blaine Anderson**: Nada pierdes con darle el beneficio de la duda.

**Kurt Hummel**: No hay duda ella lo hizo.

**Blaine Anderson**: Tienes que confiar en ella.

**Kurt Hummel**: Ok confio en ella ¿y después qué? ¿espero a que me vuelva a traicionar?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Tan malo es lo que crees que dijo?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Y qué dijo?

**Kurt Hummel**: Ella… Ella le dijo a Sebastian de nosotros.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿De nosotros?

**Kurt Hummel**: Le dijo lo que tenemos.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Y qué tenemos?

**Kurt Hummel**: Esto, tú coqueteandome y yo cayendo como idiota.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Cayendo cómo idiota?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡Deja de hace preguntas!

**Blaine Anderson**: Necesito respuestas.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡Me siento bien al hablar contigo! ¡Me haces sentir especial! ¿Ya? ¿Eso es lo que querias escuchar?

**Blaine Anderson**: De hecho si pero no de esta forma.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Entonces cómo? ¿Querías que te dijera termine con mi novio ya podemos iniciar una relación?

**Blaine Anderson**: Tranquilo Kurt, solo quiero saber que haras ahora, ¿nos tiraras a Santana y a mi a la basura?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si eso haré.

**Blaine Anderson**: Bien, seguramente solo haces lo que tu fria mente te dice.


	11. Chapter 11

_"El inicio del fin"_

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Cómo estas? Blaine me conto lo de Kurt.

**Santana Lopez**: Bien, tratando de no pensar en ello pero es dificil.

**Quinn Fabray**: No puedo creer que les haya hecho esto.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Qué le hizo a Blaine?

**Quinn Fabray**: Le dijo que ya no hablaria mas con él.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Y cómo esta?

**Quinn Fabray**: Estas semanas lo he visto poco, estoy ocupada preparando todo para ir a Yale, los días que lo he visto ha estado triste.

**Santana Lopez**: Maldito Kurt, lo extraño mucho.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¡Todo mejorara! :)

**Santana Lopez**: Mas le vale.

**Quinn Fabray**: Me tengo que ir, todavia tengo mucho que hacer.

**Santana Lopez**: Ok.

* * *

**D.E.S**: ¿Por qué no lo sabe?

**Blaine Anderson**: Porque es mi mejor amiga y no se como lo tomara.

**D.E.S**: Gracias :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Es mejor que se lo digas tú.

**D.E.S**: No soy capaz.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Hace cuanto no hablas con ella?

**D.E.S**: El mismo tiempo que tú no hablas con Kurt, 3 largas semanas.

**Blaine Anderson**: Nunca debi contarte lo de Kurt.

**D.E.S**: ¿Por qué no? Somos amigos :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Eso suena tan raro siendo tú quien eres.

**D.E.S**: Si, nunca me imagine que en 3 semanas llegariamos a ser tan buenos amigos.

**Blaine Anderson**: Lastima que acabara pronto.

**D.E.S**: ¿Por qué?

**Blaine Anderson**: En 3 semanas nos graduamos, uno de estos días recibo mi carta de NYADA y tal vez en 4 semanas viaje a Nueva York.

**D.E.S**: Pero podemos seguir en contacto.

**Blaine Anderson**: o es lo mismo.

**D.E.S**: ):

**Blaine Anderson**: Tienes que decirle todo a Quinn rápido.

**D.E.S**: ¿Por qué?

**Blaine Anderson**: Porque tú también iras Yale y como yo no estare ahí tú tendras que cuidarla por mi :)

**D.E.S**: Esta bien se lo dire todo, solo que necesito tu ayuda.

**Blaine Anderson**: Cuentas conmigo :3

* * *

**Rachel Berry**: Hola.

**Blaine Anderson**: Hola.

**Rachel Berry**: Ya se que te lo he pedido antes pero no pierdo nada con pedirlo otra vez … ¿Amigos?

**Blaine Anderson**: Bien.

**Rachel Berry**: ¿En serio?

**Blaine Anderson**: Si, falta poco para graduarnos y tal vez seamos compañeros en NYADA así que no puedo decir no.

**Rachel Berry**: Gracias :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Pero ¿ya dejaste tu actitud de diva controladora?

**Rachel Berry**: Si :) Sam me ha enseñado mucho y al menos ahora ya no siento tanto odio hacia los demas.

**Blaine Anderson**: Bueno… Es un buen inicio.

**Rachel Berry**: ¡Te tengo una noticia!

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Qué pasa ahora?

**Rachel Berry**: Mi carta de NYADA llego hoy…

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Y qué dice?

**Rachel Berry**: Soy oficialmente una estudiante de NYADA :D

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Felicidades!

**Rachel Berry**: Seguro pronto llegara la tuya.

**Blaine Anderson**: Eso espero :/

**Rachel Berry**: ¿Y cómo vas con tu novio?

**Blaine Anderson**: De hecho nunca fuimos novios.

**Rachel Berry**: ¿Entonces?

**Blaine Anderson**: Conoci a Kurt por chat pero surgieron varios problemas y desde hace 3 semanas no hablamos.

**Rachel Berry**: Super raro que mi primo tambien se llame Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson**: Woow! ¿Y también vive en Nueva York y estudia moda?

**Rachel Berry**: De hecho si.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Bromeas?

**Rachel Berry**: Es en serio.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Sabes como se llama su mejor amiga?

**Rachel Berry**: Santana Lopez.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Oh dios! Estamos hablando del mismo Kurt.

**Rachel Berry**: ¡Mi Kurt Hummel!

**Blaine Anderson**: No lo puedo creer.

**Rachel Berry**: Pense que Kurt tenia novio.

**Blaine Anderson**: Lo tiene, ese fue uno de los problemas :/

**Rachel Berry**: Pensandolo bien se verian bien juntos, los dos son tan adorables.

**Blaine Anderson**: Lastima que todo acabo mal.

**Rachel Berry**: Yo podría ayudarte :D

**Blaine Anderson**: Gracias pero es mejor dejarlo así.

**Rachel Berry**: A veces debes luchar por lo que quieres.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Mi carta de NYADA esta aquí! Ven para abrirla juntos :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Perdón Kurt, eso no era para ti.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Perdoname, fui un idiota.

**Santana Lopez**: A veces creo que idiota es tu palabra favorita.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Me perdonas?

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Por qué el cambio?

**Kurt Hummel**: Porque ya se que no fuiste tú quien le dijo a Sebastian lo de Blaine.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Despues de 3 semanas sin hablarme?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡Perdoname!

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

**Kurt Hummel**: Sebastian me lo dijo.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Tuviste que escucharlo de su boca para creerme?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

**Santana Lopez**: Ven a mi casa y sobame los pies.

**Kurt Hummel**: Inmediatamente :)

**Santana Lopez**: Mejor mañana hoy tengo una cita con Britt.

**Kurt Hummel**: Ok :3

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Qué paso con Blaine? ¿Que paso con Sebastian?

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine y yo tuvimos una discución y le dije que lo tiraria a la basura.

**Santana Lopez**: Que perra eres. ¿Y qué te dijo?

**Kurt Hummel**: "Bien, seguramente solo haces lo que tu fria mente te dice."

**Santana Lopez**: Es verdad :) ¿Y ya no han hablado?

**Kurt Hummel**: No sabia nada de él hasta que por error hoy me envio un mensaje que seguramente era para Quinn que decia que ya tiene su carta de NYADA.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿NYADA? Así que tengo un nuevo compañero.

**Kurt Hummel**: No lo sé.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Y no quieres saberlo?

**Kurt Hummel**: No por ahora.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Y que hay de Sebastian?

**Kurt Hummel**: Terminamos.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Cuándo paso eso?

**Kurt Hummel**: Esta mañana.

**Santana Lopez**: Es un maldito, termino con la persona más hermosa del mundo despues de Brittany.

**Kurt Hummel**: En realidad yo decidi terminar con él.


	12. Chapter 12

_"D.E.S"_

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

**Blaine Anderson**: Porque no era yo quien te lo tenia que decir.

**Quinn Fabray**: Pense que me contabas todo.

**Blaine Anderson**: Casi no te he visto ¿cómo querias que te contara?

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Es un reproche?

**Blaine Anderson**: No, es solo que te extraño mucho, estoy mal y tú no estas para mi y él estuvo ahí para escucharme y apoyarme entonces ¿cómo lo iba a traicionar?

**Quinn Fabray**: No es mi culpa no tener tiempo, no puedo creer que me estes cambiando por él.

**Blaine Anderson**: Yo no te estoy cambiando por él, nunca podria cambiarte.

**Quinn Fabray**: Yo creo que si, ahora ustedes son tan amigos, se unio al Glee Club y todo cambio.

**Blaine Anderson**: Suenas como Rachel.

**Quinn Fabray**: Ahora me estas comparando.

**Blaine Anderson**: Solo perdoname por no haberte dicho :)

**Quinn Fabray**: La verdad no estoy tan enojada contigo, tal vez yo habria hecho lo mismo si la situacion fuera diferente.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Eso significa que me perdonas?

**Quinn Fabray**: Si :D

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Qué paso de que hablaron?

**Quinn Fabray**: Me lo dijo y me aleje sin decir nada.

**Blaine Anderson**: Tienes que hablar con él para que te explique todo :)

**Quinn Fabray**: Ok.

* * *

**D.E.S**: Perdón.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

**D.E.S**: Porque no sabia que tu eras mi Quinn.

**Quinn Fabray**: : Yo no soy tu Quinn y mi nombre es muy poco comun.

**D.E.S**: Eres y siempre seras el amor de mi vida.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Y Rachel qué?

**D.E.S**: Rachel solo es una buena amiga, me ayudo a darte celos y yo le ayude con Blaine.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Celos? no me dieron celos.

**D.E.S**: Entonces ¿por qué siempre nos mirabas con esa cara de odio?

**Quinn Fabray**: Claro que no los miraba así.

**D.E.S**: Niegalo, yo se la verdad.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Por qué "D.E.S"?

**D.E.S**: D=Devon E=Evans S=Sam.

**Quinn Fabray**: Debi haber pensado en eso :/

**D.E.S**: ¿Entonces estamos bien?

**Quinn Fabray**: Si :)

**D.E.S**: Adoro tu bondad.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¡Cambia tu nombre!

**D.E.S**: Ok.

**Quinn Fabray**: Lastima que solo estemos bien estos últimos días de escuela.

**Sam Evans**: ¿EH?

**Quinn Fabray**: Bueno ya estamos muy cerca de la graduación.

**Sam Evans**: Si pero nos seguiremos viendo mucho.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Por qué?

**Sam Evans**: Porque yo también ire a Yale.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¡No lo puedo creer! Al menos te tendre a ti :)

**Sam Evans**: Claro soy el premio de consolación.

**Quinn Fabray**: No quize decir eso.

**Sam Evans**: Lo sé, sabes yo también extrañare mucho a Blaine, él se ha convertido en un gran amigo.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¡Hey! Él es mio.

**Sam Evans**: Claro es tuyo, me mata verlo así.

**Quinn Fabray**: A mi también no crei que le doleria tanto lo de Kurt si ni siquiera se conocen.

**Sam Evans**: Cuando se encuentra a la persona indicada es doloroso perderla, lo se perfectamente yo te perdi.

**Quinn Fabray**: Pero aquí estoy O/

**Sam Evans**: Entoces ¿sigo siendo el amor de tu vida?

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Tomamos algo y hablamos de esto?

**Sam Evans**: Paso por ti en media hora :)

**Quinn Fabray**: Ok :)

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: Ya hablaste con Blaine ¿verdad?

**Kurt Hummel**: No.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Por qué no?

**Kurt Hummel**: No creo que quiera hablarme.

**Santana Lopez**: No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

**Kurt Hummel**: Mi dignidad.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Dignidad? Él perderia su dignidad si te hablara primero.

**Kurt Hummel**: No lo se.

**Santana Lopez**: ¡Hablale o Britt y yo vamos a ir a tu casa, te vamos a tirar al piso y te vamos a patear hasta que sangres!

**Kurt Hummel**: Britt es muy fuerte :/

**Santana Lopez**: Asi es :)

**Kurt Hummel**: Le voy a hablar pero si no me contesta no quiero que me lo vuelvas a mencionar en la vida ¿Ok?

**Santana Lopez**: Ok.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Perdón por todo lo que dije antes.

**Kurt Hummel**: Si no me quieres hablar lo entiendo.

**Kurt Hummel**: Solo perdoname.


	13. Chapter 13

_"Futuro"_

__**Quinn Fabray**: ¡Santy! Kurt le hablo a Blaine pero él no le contesto y ahora no se que va a hacer.

**Santana Lopez**: Primero… ¿Blaine fue aceptado en NYADA?

**Quinn Fabray**: ¡Si! Se va Nueva York el proximo viernes.

**Santana Lopez**: Perfecto :)

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Qué tiene de perfecto?

**Santana Lopez**: Que el sabado de la otra semana es el cumpleaños de Kurt.

**Quinn Fabray**: Espera alguien se quiere unir a la conversación.

_Quinn Fabray a unido a Sam Evans a la conversación…_

**Quinn Fabray**: Santana te presento a mi novio Sam.

**Sam Evans**: Hola Santana! :3

**Santana Lopez**: ¡Hola! Pense que no tenias novio Q.

**Quinn Fabray**: Es una larga y romantica historia :)

**Santana Lopez**: Ok.

**Sam Evans**: Esperen otra persona se quiere unir.

_Sam Evans ha unido a Rachel Berry a la conversación…_

**Quinn Fabray**: ¡SAM! ¿Por qué la uniste?

**Rachel Berry**: Porque soy la prima de Kurt y me interesa su felicidad.

**Quinn Fabray**: Bueno como sea, ¿cómo los uniremos?

**Santana Lopez**: Esperen hay otra personita adorable que se unira.

_Santana Lopez ha unido a Brittany a la conversación..._

**Brittany **: ¡HOOOOOOOOOLA!

**Quinn Fabray**: Hola.

**Sam Evans**: O/

**Rachel Berry**: Hola :)

**Santana Lopez**: Ya dejense de saludos y hay que hacer un plan.

**Sam Evans**: Yo creo que seria romantico un encuentro en Nueva York.

**Quinn Fabray**: Lo apoyo.

**Rachel Berry**: ¡Blaine viajara pronto a NY!

**Santana Lopez**: Gracias por decirnos algo que ya sabiamos todos :)

**Quinn Fabray**: ¡Rayos! Blaine esta en la puerta de mi casa.

**Brittany **: Mejor ponganse de acuerdo el fin de semana que San viajara a Ohio.

**Santana Lopez**: Claro eso es perfecto amor :D

**Sam Evans**: ¿En Breadstix el sábado a las 5?

**Santana Lopez**: SI :)

**Quinn Fabray**: Si.

**Rachel Berry**: Ok.

**Brittany **: Adios :3

_Brittany S. Pierce abandono la conversación…_

**Quinn Fabray**: Entonces hasta el sábado :)

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Estas bien?

**Kurt Hummel**: No.

**Santana Lopez**: ¡Vamos animate!

**Kurt Hummel**: No puedo.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Quieres otra fiesta?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Para qué me ponga otra vez como ayer? No gracias.

**Santana Lopez**: Britt dice que eres su unicornio y debes estar feliz.

**Kurt Hummel**: A veces creo que estoy enamorado de tu novia.

**Santana Lopez**: Te acercas a ella y te mato.

**Kurt Hummel**: Tranquila te amo más a ti :)

**Santana Lopez**: Ahora dice que vengas y te hara galletas.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡Mmmm! Las galletas de Britt son las mas deliciosas del mundo pero no quiero salir.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Por miedo a encontrarte con Sebastian?

**Kurt Hummel**: No es miedo, me duele verlo.

**Santana Lopez**: Entonces vamos para tu departamento :D

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Harían eso por mi?

**Santana Lopez**: Claro que si bobo.

**Kurt Hummel**: Las amo.

**Santana Lopez**: Y nosotras a ti.

* * *

**Sam Evans**: ¡Blaine!

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Sam!

**Sam Evans**: ¡Te amo!

**Blaine Anderson**: :O

**Sam Evans**: Ese fue de Q esta conmigo :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Seguro me despedi de ella y salio corriendo hacia tus brazos.

**Sam Evans**: De hecho yo estoy en su casa.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ok.

**Sam Evans**: Bueno yo también te amo por ayudarme con Q.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ok.

**Sam Evans**: ¿Estas bien?

**Blaine Anderson**: Muchas cosas que procesar en poco tiempo.

**Sam Evans**: Todo va a estar bien.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Cómo paso esto?

**Sam Evans**: ¿Qué?

**Blaine Anderson**: Tú con Quinn otra vez, yo apunto de ir a Nueva York, todo es tan… no lo se no quiero que el tiempo pase.

**Sam Evans**: ¿Yo con Quinn otra vez? ¿No lo recuerdas? Pasamos por Quinn a su casa, la llevamos al auditorio del colegio que tu me ayudaste a decorar (te quedo genial para ser tú) le cante una cancion, te fuiste, después me beso, tuvimos una larga charla y ya no te puedo contar detalles. Tú vas a Nueva York porque eres la persona más talentosa que conocemos y el que más se merece esta oportunidad.}

**Blaine Anderson**: No queria que me dijeras eso.

**Sam Evans**: Perdón :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Los extrañare mucho, en Nueva York no tendré amigos.

**Sam Evans**: ¿Rachel?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Cierto! Tengo que hablar con ella.

**Sam Evans**: ¿Para qué?

**Blaine Anderson**: Porque vivire con ella en NY.

**Sam Evans**: Ok.

**Blaine Anderson**: Y tal vez tengamos una oportunidad de recuperar lo nuestro.

é


	14. Chapter 14

_"Planes"_

**Blaine Anderson**: Un fin de semana con mis padres y Rachel y tú se hacen las mejores amigas.

**Quinn Fabray**: Ni me hables.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Por qué?

**Quinn Fabray**: No puedo creer que le dijeras eso a Sam.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Qué le dije?

**Quinn Fabray**: Que tal vez Rachel vuelva a ser tu novia.

**Blaine Anderson**: No lo decia tan en serio.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Seguro?

**Blaine Anderson**: Bueno nunca sabes lo que pasara en el futuro.

**Quinn Fabray**: ….

**Blaine Anderson**: Era broma.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray**: Tengo tantas ganas de golpear a Blaine.

**Sam Evans**: Tu eres demasiado angelical para hacer eso.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Te gusto el plan de Santana?

**Sam Evans**: Me encanto, esa chica si que es genial.

**Quinn Fabray**: Si es una chica genial Y CON NOVIA.

**Sam Evans**: Por si no lo sabias yo tengo una novia y la amo.

**Quinn Fabray**: Seguro ella también te ama.

**Sam Evans**: Eso espero porque si no me tirare del puente mas alto que encuentre.

**Quinn Fabray**: No creo que encuentres muchos :)

**Sam Evans**: Lastima que no podremos ver cuando se encuentren.

**Quinn Fabray**: Si :/ Así es la universidad.

**Sam Evans**: Y entonces… ¿Con quién compartira cuarto en la universidad señorita?

**Quinn Fabray**: Con un amigo que es modelo y es super guapo.

**Sam Evans**: ¿QUÉ?

**Quinn Fabray**: Aunque también esta otro sujeto que me pidio ser mi compañero de cuarto pero no es modelo y ademas es rubio.

**Sam Evans**: ¿Qué tienes contra mi cabello rubio?

**Quinn Fabray**: Te hace ver un poco… perfecto y muchas chicas estaran atras de ti.

**Sam Evans**: Pero yo solo quiero a una :)

**Quinn Fabray**: :)

**Sam Evans**: ¡Hey! Santana te dejo una misión anda ve a cumplirla.

**Quinn Fabray**: Claro amor.

* * *

**Rachel Berry**: Tu primo es lindo :3

**Santana Lopez**: Ya se que te gusto.

**Rachel Berry**: Es guapo.

**Santana Lopez**: Si ya se Jesse es perfecto.

**Rachel Berry**: Si :)

**Santana Lopez**: Britt dice que su mejor amigo Finn esta más guapo.

**Rachel Berry**: ¿Mejor amigo de quien? ¿Brittany lee todas tus conversaciones?

**Santana Lopez**: ¡De Brittany, tonta! Es mi novia comparto todo con ella y no las lee yo le digo que me escriben.

**Rachel Berry**: Ok ya entendi.

**Santana Lopez**: Finn estudia con Britt en Julliard.

**Rachel Berry**: ¿Y Jesse?

**Santana Lopez**: Conmigo en NYADA.

**Rachel Berry**: Perfecto.

**Santana Lopez**: Él no es para ti.

**Rachel Berry**: ¿Por qué no?

**Santana Lopez**: Es demasiado ambicioso igual que tú, tal vez una aventura pero no pasarian de eso, en cambio Finn es diferente.

**Rachel Berry**: Ni siquiera lo conozco.

**Santana Lopez**: Ya lo conoceras y veras que es justo a tu medida.

**Rachel Berry**: Ok.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray**: Hola.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Hola?

**Quinn Fabray**: Se que sabes quien soy.

**Kurt Hummel**: De hecho no se.

**Quinn Fabray**: Soy Quinn la mejor amiga de ldfuidfuidfuidfuidfuinhjgklj ogfkjasghdfjg

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿?

**Quinn Fabray**: Perdón ese fue Blaine sldfajkghsxcvbsdfnkñlfgnuhig mkh

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?

**Quinn Fabray**: El no quiere que te hable y esta tomando mi celularthlkjfffffffnhnhdudgñ kjbv

**Kurt Hummel**: Entonces no me hables y ya.

**Quinn Fabray**: Es que te tengo que decir que

_Quinn Fabray se ha desconectado…_

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: Perdón por eso, Quinn no se sabe controlar, yo no quiero que tengas más problemas por mi culpa así que mejor no te conteste los mensajes que me dejaste.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Cómo se que no eres Quinn?

**Blaine Anderson**: Ella se acaba de ir enojada.

**Kurt Hummel**: Confiare en ti.

**Blaine Anderson**: Perdón, ahora solo olvidate de mi :)

**Kurt Hummel**: No te preocupes ya no hay problema.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿De que hablas?

**Kurt Hummel**: Sebastian ya no es mas mi novio.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Por mi culpa?

**Kurt Hummel**: No es tu culpa.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Entonces por qué?

**Kurt Hummel**: Porque me di cuenta que si lo amaba de verdad nunca me hubiera gustado otra persona.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Hay otro? ¿Quién?

**Kurt Hummel**: Me gustas tú.


	15. Chapter 15

_"Zombie & Unicornio"_

__**Blaine Anderson**: Estoy tirado en mi cama con una enorme sonrisa.

**Sam Evans**: ¿Por qué?

**Blaine Anderson**: Porque una personita me dijo que le gusto.

**Sam Evans**: ¿Rachel?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡NO!

**Sam Evans**: ¿Entonces?

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt :3

**Sam Evans**: ¿Ya lo sabe Q?

**Blaine Anderson**: No :/ Esta un poco enojada.

**Sam Evans**: Si me dijo pero seguro si le cuentas esto se pondra feliz C:

**Blaine Anderson**: Ok. :D

**Sam Evans**: ¿Y que harás?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿A que te refieres?

**Sam Evans**: ¿Con Kurt?

**Blaine Anderson**: El vive en Nueva York, yo ire a Nueva York, nos conoceremos y todo será perfecto :3

**Sam Evans**: ¿Así de fácil?

**Blaine Anderson**: Si :)

**Sam Evans**: Ok.

* * *

**Rachel Berry**: Compañero :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Hey compañera o tal vez prima.

**Rachel Berry**: ¿Mmmmm?

**Blaine Anderson**: Cosas entre Kurt y yo.

**Rachel Berry**: Ok me tengo que ir adios.

* * *

**Rachel Berry**: ¿Ya saben?

**Sam Evans**: ¿Qué? ¿Qué te gusto Jesse?

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Qué?

**Santana Lopez**: ¿De qué hablas?

**Rachel Berry**: Algo que paso entre nuestros chicos.

**Sam Evans**: Si lo se.

**Quinn Fabray**: Blaine es MI chico y no se que paso, ¿por qué si sabes Sam?

**Santana Lopez**: No he hablado con Kurt.

**Sam Evans**: Blaine me lo contó.

**Rachel Berry**: ¿Qué pasó?

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Por qué te lo conto a ti y no a mi?

**Sam Evans**: Dijo que estabas enojada.

**Rachel Berry**: ¿QUÉ PASÓ?

**Sam Evans**: Kurt le dijo a Blaine que le gusta.

**Santana Lopez**: WTF?

**Quinn Fabray**: No puedo creer que no me dijera a mi primero.

**Rachel Berry**: ¡Concentremonos!

**Santana Lopez**: Ese Kurt :)

**Sam Evans**: Creo que ya no es necesaria nuestra intervención.

**Rachel Berry**: No lo sé, Kurt es muy timido.

**Santana Lopez**: Es cierto creo que habrá problemas por parte de Kurt.

**Quinn Fabray**: Santana mejor preguntale que piensa hacer y despues nos dices.

**Santana Lopez**: Ok.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: Hola Unicornio.

**Kurt Hummel**: Hola Zombie.

**Blaine Anderson**: Perdón por no contestarte ayer, después de lo que escribiste me desmaye de la emoción.

**Kurt Hummel**: Si claro.

**Blaine Anderson**: Es en serio, confia en la palabra de un zombie.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿En serio?

**Blaine Anderson**: Te lo juro.

**Kurt Hummel**: Nunca crei provocar eso en una persona.

**Blaine Anderson**: Y no solo eso, tu provocas miles de cosas en mi.

**Kurt Hummel**: Es la magia de los unicornios :3

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Y que haces en este día tan hermoso?

**Kurt Hummel**: Estoy en clase, en una muy aburrida clase.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Facebook móvil?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si, mi mas grande amigo.

**Blaine Anderson**: A mi casi no me gusta.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Por qué?

**Blaine Anderson**: Porque una día me embriague llame a mi ex novia pero no me contesto así que le deje mensajes en su facebook y son malos recuerdos con facebook móvil.

**Kurt Hummel**: Pero siempre puedes tirar los malos recuerdos y hacer buenos :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Hermosa sabiduria.

**Kurt Hummel**: Demonios mi maestra ya se dio cuenta.

_Kurt Hummel se ha desconectado…_

* * *

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Por qué le dijiste a Sam y no a mi?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Ya no estas enojada?

**Quinn Fabray**: ¡Contestame!

**Blaine Anderson**: Porque te enojaste y no te queria molestar.

**Quinn Fabray**: Sabes que tengo que saber todo lo que es sobre Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson**: No tienes que saberlo, solo quieres saberlo.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Qué te dijo?

**Blaine Anderson**: Me gustas tú.

**Quinn Fabray**: dhgñadfkjghnkhhjhhhhgkj

**Blaine Anderson**: Yo reaccione igual :3

**Quinn Fabray**: Vamos a tomar un café y hablar sobre estos 3 días que nos quedan juntos, tengo muchos planes :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Ok.

**Quinn Fabray**: Paso por ti en 15 minutos.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿En tu moto?

**Quinn Fabray**: Si.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Yeah!

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Ya saliste de clase?

**Kurt Hummel**: Me sacaron.

**Santana Lopez**: Por?

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿?

**Kurt Hummel**: Me hablo, le hable, me sacaron fin de la historia.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Todo bien entre tú y él?

**Kurt Hummel**: Le dije que me gusta.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Y POR QUÉ SOY LA ÚLTIMA EN ENTERARSE?

**Kurt Hummel**: Porque no tiene importancia.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿No tiene importancia? Tal vez el venga a Nueva York, se conozcan, se casen y sean felices para siempre.

**Kurt Hummel**: Eso no pasara.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Por qué?

**Kurt Hummel**: Porque tengo miedo de que al conocerlo la ilusión se acabe.


	16. Chapter 16

_"Perfecto"_

__**Kurt Hummel**: Hola, ya casi no te conectas.

**Blaine Anderson**: Quinn me tiene ocupado, solo faltan 2 días para que viaje a Nueva York :/

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿En serio?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿No sabias?

**Kurt Hummel**: No.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ahora ya lo sabes :)

**Kurt Hummel**: Es genial que vengas a Nueva York.

**Blaine Anderson**: Si, tal vez un día de estos nos podamos conocer :D

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine no estoy listo para conocerte, ni creo estarlo en mucho tiempo.

**Blaine Anderson**: Bueno ya espere 18 años para encontrarte creo que puedo soportar un poco más para conocerte :)

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿18 años? Eso me hace sentir viejo.

**Blaine Anderson**: Solo eres un año mayor ¿no?

**Kurt Hummel**: De hecho el sábado cumplo los 20.

**Blaine Anderson**: Con que 20 años, eso es… sexy.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Donde dejaste a mi Blaine adorable?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿"Mi Blaine adorable"? Creo que me voy a desmayar otra vez.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡No me dejes solo otra vez!

**Blaine Anderson**: Mejor ya no digas nada que acelere mi corazón.

**Kurt Hummel**: Ok, eso será fácil.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Mejor si dime cosas lindas! :3

**Kurt Hummel**: No quiero que te de un ataque.

**Blaine Anderson**: Lo puedo controlar.

**Kurt Hummel**: Dudo mucho eso.

**Blaine Anderson**: HAZME FELIZ CON TU MAGIA DE UNICORNIO.

**Kurt Hummel**: Eres tan… me gustas mucho :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Imaginate cuando me conozcas.

**Kurt Hummel**: Prefiero no imaginar nada.

**Blaine Anderson**: Yo imagino todos los días nuestro primer encuentro

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine tengo una mala noticia…

**Blaine Anderson**: No puede ser ya tienes novio otra vez ¿verdad?

**Kurt Hummel**: No.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué pasa entonces?

**Kurt Hummel**: Me tengo que ir a arreglar, Britt pasara por mi en una hora.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Quién es Britt? ¿Por qué va a pasar por ti?

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt me estoy enojando…

**Blaine Anderson**: Estoy a segundos de prenderme en fuego…

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Qué? Perdón estaba viendo que ropa me pondre, Britt es la novia de Santana.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Bien! :)

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Eres celoso?

**Blaine Anderson**: No… No mucho… Solo poquito.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh

**Blaine Anderson**: Creo que eres perfecto sin arreglarte.

**Kurt Hummel**: Lo dices porque no me estas viendo en este momento.

**Blaine Anderson**: Aunque no te vea ni te conozca para mi eres perfecto siempre.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Hasta cuando me enojo?

**Blaine Anderson**: Si :)

**Kurt Hummel**: Ahora ya te tengo que decir adios.

**Blaine Anderson**: Pero yo no te quiero decir adios nunca más.

**Kurt Hummel**: Regresare :)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: No puedo estar más feliz en la vida.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Ya hablaste con Kurt?

**Blaine Anderson**: Si

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Y qué te dijo?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿De qué?

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Se conoceran?

**Blaine Anderson**: Aún no esta listo.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Cuándo estara listo? ¿En 10 años?

**Blaine Anderson**: Lo puedo esperar el tiempo que sea.

**Quinn Fabray**: La vida es corta Blaine debes empezar a disfrutarla.

**Blaine Anderson**: Pero el no quiero que nos conozcamos todavia.

**Quinn Fabray**: Si no quiere tal vez no le intereses mucho.

* * *

**Rachel Berry**: Jesse es perfecto para mi.

**Santana Lopez**: No lo es.

**Rachel Berry**: ¡Lo es! Hemos estado hablando y es maravilloso igual que su voz.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Qué hay de Finn?

**Rachel Berry**: ¿Quién?

**Santana Lopez**: Finn el amigo de Britt.

**Rachel Berry**: No lo conozco y no me interesa.

**Santana Lopez**: Jesse te va romper el corazón.

**Rachel Berry**: No, el sábado estara en un bar tocando y pienso llegar de sorpresa :)

**Santana Lopez**: Mala idea.

**Rachel Berry**: Es un gran idea.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Has hablado con Sam y Q?

**Rachel Berry**: No pero creo que todo esta bien con Kurt y Blaine.

**Santana Lopez**: No, Kurt no quiere conocer a Blaine.

**Rachel Berry**: Pero si Blaine es perfecto.

**Santana Lopez**: Pense que Jesse era perfecto.

**Rachel Berry**: Lo es pero Blaine tiene los ojos más hermosos del mundo.

**Santana Lopez**: No me importa yo solo quiero ver feliz a Kurt.

**Rachel Berry**: Bueno llamare a Sam para que hable con Quinn y sigamos con el plan.

**Santana Lopez**: Bien.

* * *

**Sam Evans**: No puedo creer que le dijeras eso a tu mejor amigo.

**Quinn Fabray**: Es la verdad Kurt solo lo ha hecho sufrir, es mejor que no se conozcan.

**Sam Evans**: Sabes Kurt es el destino de Blaine o es que acaso ¿estas celosa?

**Quinn Fabray**: ¡No estoy celosa! Y el destino no existe.

**Sam Evans**: Entonces ¿no crees que yo sea tu destino y que ya esta determinado que estaremos juntos para siempre


	17. Chapter 17

_"Último Día"_

**Santana Lopez**: ¡Kurt tienes que conocer a Blaine!

**Kurt Hummel**: No.

**Santana Lopez**: Llegara mañana, tienes que conocerlo.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Cómo sabes que llega mañana?

**Santana Lopez**: Tú me lo dijiste.

**Kurt Hummel**: No me acuerdo de eso.

**Santana Lopez**: Pues ya estas muy mal de la cabeza por eso necesitas conocerlo.

**Kurt Hummel**: Aún no estoy listo.

**Santana Lopez**: Hace dos años dijiste que no estabas listo para ir a un bar gay, nunca hemos ido a uno.

**Kurt Hummel**: Tal vez nunca nos conoceremos y ya.

**Santana Lopez**: No entiendo porque siempre te niegas a la felicidad.

**Kurt Hummel**: No me niego a la felicidad, yo soy feliz como estoy.

**Santana Lopez**: Eres un idiota.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: Fue el mejor día de mi vida.

**Quinn Fabray**: El mio también fue divertido y grandioso y te voy a extrañar mucho.

**Blaine Anderson**: Yo también, demasiado, nunca pensé que esa chica marginada a la que casi atropello se convertiria en mi mejor amiga.

**Quinn Fabray**: Yo no pense que el chico más guapo y popular de la escuela se convertiria en mi mejor amigo.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Qué paso con Sam? ¿Por qué en todo el día no se hablaron?

**Quinn Fabray**: Tuvimos un pequeño problema pero espero que se solucione.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿En serio lo amas?

**Quinn Fabray**: Si, ¿por qué preguntas?

**Blaine Anderson**: Desde que volvieron a ser novios no hablas de él como antes lo hacias.

**Quinn Fabray**: Es que todo esto paso muy rápido, creo que si lo empiezo a disfrutar otra vez él se alejara de mi.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Y se supone que yo soy él que no disfruta la vida?

**Quinn Fabray**: Perdón por haberte dicho lo de Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson**: No hay nada que perdonar, mejor ve para casa de Sam y disfruta de él.

**Quinn Fabray**: Ok, mañana pasamos por ti para llevarte a la estación.

**Blaine Anderson**: :)

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** Mañana nos vemos en la entrada de la estación a la hora que quedamos.

**Blaine Anderson**: Si :)

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** Ya hable con Dianna y Sam, el plan sigue en marcha.

**Santana Lopez**: Genial.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Hey Blaine :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Hola Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Listo para tu viaje?

**Blaine Anderson**: Si, estoy algo nervioso.

**Kurt Hummel**: Todo estara bien :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Oye Kurt...

**Kurt Hummel**: Oigo…

**Blaine Anderson**: Creo que no te habia dicho que tu prima Rachel es mi ex novia.

**Kurt Hummel**: No, no lo habias dicho..

**Blaine Anderson**: Fue una gran coincidencia.

**Kurt Hummel**: Muy grande.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Te molesta?

**Kurt Hummel**: No, solo es algo extraño.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

**Kurt Hummel**: No me pienso casar hasta los 30.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Me harias un favor al casarte conmigo? :(

**Kurt Hummel**: Era broma.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Puedes acompañarme mañana en todo el viaje?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Cómo?

**Blaine Anderson**: Por facebook móvil.

**Kurt Hummel**: Pense que no te gustaba el facebook móvil.

**Blaine Anderson**: No, pero dijiste que puedo hacer recuerdos lindos con él y quiero que en esos recuerdos estes tú.

**Kurt Hummel**: Claro, yo siempre te acompañare.


	18. Chapter 18

Paciencia queridos Klainers a esta historia le falta mucho :3

Mil gracias por sus reviews, sus comentarios son mega importantes para mi.

* * *

_"El encuentro"_

**Blaine Anderson**: Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

**Kurt Hummel**: Todo estara bien.

**Blaine Anderson**: Los extrañare mucho.

**Kurt Hummel**: No es un adios, es un hasta luego.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Y si se olvidan de mi?

**Kurt Hummel**: Eres inolvidable.

**Blaine Anderson**: Rachel dice hola.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Esta contigo?

**Blaine Anderson**: Si, seremos compañeros de piso en NY.

**Kurt Hummel**: Eso sera más raro.

**Blaine Anderson**: Si.

**Kurt Hummel**: Dile hola de mi parte.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ya se va a dormir.

**Kurt Hummel**: Ok :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Ya los extraño.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡Ya Blaine!

**Blaine Anderson**: Es que en serio siento una sensación horrible, quisiera que Quinn y Sam vinieran conmigo.

**Kurt Hummel**: Eso no es posible.

**Blaine Anderson**: Lo sé, ya extraño a Quinn, ahora ¿quién me dara consejos? ¿quién me regañara por hacer cosas estupidas? ¿quién me gritara? ¿quién me dara amor cuando lo necesite?

**Kurt Hummel**: Yo siempre estare aquí.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Y si los consejos son sobre ti? ¿Y si hago cosas estupidas por tí?

**Kurt Hummel**: Bueno pero puedes hablar con ella todos los días por skype.

**Blaine Anderson**: Pero ella es como el amor de mi vida bueno no amor de pareja ese eres tú, ella es mi alma gemela.

**Kurt Hummel**: Siempre puedes viajar.

**Blaine Anderson**: Mejor hay que cambiar de tema :/

**Kurt Hummel**: NYADA es genial.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Cómo sabes?

**Kurt Hummel**: Santana va en NYADA.

**Blaine Anderson**: Hay tantas cosas que no se de ti.

**Kurt Hummel**: Me llamo Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, tengo 20 años vivo en Nueva York, estudio moda, amo a los unicornios, estoy soltero pero me interesa un zombie, mi mejor amiga se llama Santana, vivo solo, soy hijo unico, mi madre murio cuando era un niño, amo a mi padre.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡FEEEEEELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! :3

**Kurt Hummel**: Gracias :)

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Iras a celebrar?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si, Santana iba a pasar por mi temprano pero le dije que estaria hablando contigo mientras viajaras.

**Blaine Anderson**: Tal vez el proximo año lo celebremos juntos :3

**Kurt Hummel**: Tal vez.

**Blaine Anderson**: No quiero que pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, mejor llama a Santana y ve con ella, yo estare bien, tal vez duerma como Rachel.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Seguro?

**Blaine Anderson**: Si :)

**Kurt Hummel**: Ok.

**Blaine Anderson**: Diviertete, te quiero

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡Ven por mi!

**Santana Lopez**: ¿No estabas hablando con Blaine?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si pero se despidio.

**Santana Lopez**: Ok ya voy por ti.

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: Sigue con el plan Rachel, ya me encargo yo de Kurt.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray**: Te vez muy bien con esa playera.

**Sam Evans**: ¿Me la quieres quitar?

**Quinn Fabray**: Ahora no pero tal vez cuando termines de empacar te la quite.

**Sam Evans**: Ya es tarde, ¿te quedaras a dormir?

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Y tus padres?

**Sam Evans**: Regresaran mañana.

**Quinn Fabray**: Me quedo :)

**Sam Evans**: ¿Crees que Kurt y Blaine ya se encontraron?

**Quinn Fabray**: No lo sé, deja ver si Blaine esta conectado.

**Sam Evans**: Si esta conectado.

**Quinn Fabray**: Ok.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Paso algo interesante en este día?

**Blaine Anderson**: Shhhhh

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Por qué?

**Blaine Anderson**: Shhhhhhh

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Estas con Kurt?

**Blaine Anderson**: Tal vez.

* * *

Chan...Chan...Chan :3 ¿Vieron que Blaine le dijo 'Te quiero' a Kurt y él no contesto? Kurt es malo u.u


	19. Chapter 19

_"Cita"_

**Sam Evans**: Ella es perfecta.

**Blaine Anderson**: Lo sé, es mi mejor amiga.

**Sam Evans**: No tengo palabras para describir lo que siento por ella.

**Blaine Anderson**: Hay una para describirlo "amor".

**Sam Evans**: Si, estoy completamente enamorado de Quinn.

**Blaine Anderson**: :)

**Sam Evans**: ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Viste a alguien importante?

**Blaine Anderson**: Si pero primero le contare a Quinn porque si no se enoja :3

**Sam Evans**: Ok.

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Y?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Qué?

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Qué pasó?

**Kurt Hummel**: Nada que te interese.

**Santana Lopez**: No te enojes Kurt, lo hice por tu bien.

**Kurt Hummel**: Lo se pero debiste decirme antes.

**Santana Lopez**: Si te decia no hubiera funcionado.

**Kurt Hummel**: Ok te perdono solo porque estoy de buen humor.

**Santana Lopez**: Ya cuentame lo que paso.

**Kurt Hummel**: Pues después de que Rachel y tú salieron huyendo no sabiamos que decir, así que él dijo (te escribire nuestra conversación):

- No me esperaba esto.

- Yo menos, Santana me engaño.

- Eres justo como te imaginaba, tal vez eres un poco más perfecto.

- ¿Me imaginaste?

- Miles de veces.

- ¿En serio no te decepcione?

- ¿Decepcionarme? Nunca imagine que fueras tan… guapo.

- Y yo nunca imagine que tuvieras chinos.

- Los odio pero Rachel ni siquiera me dejo peinarme.

- Creo que son hermosos.

- No tanto como tu sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres caminar un rato?

- Contigo podria caminar hasta que me sangren los pies.

**Santana Lopez**: Woow recuerdas cada palabra.

**Kurt Hummel**: Es que fue la conversación más hermosa que he tenido en mi vida.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Y luego que pasó? ¿Ya andan? ¿Se besaron? ¿Se van a casar?

**Kurt Hummel**: Tranquila, solo caminamos un rato y después fuimos a tomar un café.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Si te gusto?

**Kurt Hummel**: Nunca imagine que fuera tan guapo y que tuviera unas cejas tan raras.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Te lo imaginaste?

**Kurt Hummel**: Tal vez, algunas veces.

**Santana Lopez**: Sus cejas en serio son raras.

**Kurt Hummel**: Son lindas :3

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Cuándo se veran otra vez?

**Kurt Hummel**: Hoy por la tarde :)

**Santana Lopez**: ¡Oh! Tengo la horrible sensación de que me apartaras de tu vida por él.

**Kurt Hummel**: Solo es hoy, mañana te vere.

**Santana Lopez**: Ok.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: La mejor noche de mi vida.

**Quinn Fabray**: !¿Qué pasó?¡

**Blaine Anderson**: Caminamos, tomamos un cáfe, platicamos y platicamos hasta que Rachel me llamo porque no tenia las llaves del departamento.

**Quinn Fabray**: Rachel como siempre arruinando todo.

**Blaine Anderson**: Él es tan especial y guapo.

**Quinn Fabray**: Ya lo sé.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Quinn Fabray**: Santana me mostro una foto de él.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Santana?

**Quinn Fabray**: Si, hace mucho que hablamos, entre ella, Rachel, Sam y yo planeamos su encuentro.

**Blaine Anderson**: Los amo profundamente a todos.

**Quinn Fabray**: Sam dice Hola!

**Blaine Anderson**: Dile Hola y Adios de mi parte, me tengo que arreglar.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Para qué?

**Blaine Anderson**: Tengo una cita con Kurt.

**Quinn Fabray**: Bueno, diviertete.

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** Tenias razón.

**Santana Lopez**: Siempre la tengo, ¿qué paso con Jesse?

**Rachel Berry:** Estaba con otra chica.

**Santana Lopez**: Te lo dije él no es hombre de una sola mujer.

**Rachel Berry:** Pensé que él era el indicado.

**Santana Lopez**: Todavía esta Finn aunque no es muy importante tener un hombre en tu vida.

**Rachel Berry:** ¿Cuándo me lo presentas?

**Santana Lopez**: Espera…

**Rachel Berry:** Ok.

**Santana Lopez**: Esta de viaje.

**Rachel Berry:** Tengo mala suerte.

**Santana Lopez**: El Lunes dentro de dos semanas a las 10 am en el Central Park.


	20. Chapter 20

_"Gracias"_

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Todo se arreglo con Brittany?

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Tuve que discutir con Britt para que me hablaras?

**Kurt Hummel**: Lo siento, estaba ocupado.

**Santana Lopez**: Dijiste que Blaine no me alejaria de ti.

**Kurt Hummel**: En serio perdón, es que nunca he estado más feliz en mi vida.

**Santana Lopez**: Eso no me hace feliz a mi en este preciso momento.

**Kurt Hummel**: Ya dime que paso con Britt.

**Santana Lopez**: Discutimos porque un chico le coqueteo y me puse celosa.

**Kurt Hummel**: Brittany te ama, ella nunca te engañaria.

**Santana Lopez**: Lo sé, le pedi desculpas con una canción.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Qué canción?

**Santana Lopez**: Just the way you are de Bruno Mars :)

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡Que lindo!

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Y qué paso con Blaine?

**Kurt Hummel**: Nada tan solo pasamos las últimas dos semanas juntos, todo el día juntos y pues ya somos novios.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Cómo paso? ¿Qué te dijo?

**Kurt Hummel**: De hecho yo le dije a él.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Qué le dijiste?

**Kurt Hummel**: Le cante una canción.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Cuál?

**Kurt Hummel**: Fuckin' Perfect

**Santana Lopez**: Pero dijiste que esa canción nunca se la dedicarias a nadie.

**Kurt Hummel**: Lo se pero antes no conocia a Blaine.

**Santana Lopez**: Entonces esto va en serio :D

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine es mi alma gemela & espero pasar toda mi vida con él.

**Santana Lopez**: Me alegro de que encontraras a tu persona especial como yo encontre a Britt.

**Kurt Hummel**: Te quiero mucho, gracias por esto :)

**Santana Lopez**: Es lo que te mereces :)

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: Gracias por soportar mis escenitas.

**Brittany :** Gracias por soportar mis tonterias.

**Santana Lopez**: Gracias por amarme.

**Brittany :** Gracias por hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo.

**Santana Lopez**: Gracias por estar cuando necesito apoyo.

**Brittany :** Gracias por hacerme saber que pasaremos la eternidad juntas.

* * *

**Sam Evans**: Gracias por las galletas.

**Quinn Fabray**: De nada.

**Sam Evans**: Mis hijos tendran por madre a la mejor cocinera del mundo.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Tus hijos? ¿Cuantos piensas tener?

**Sam Evans**: Solo una niña y un niño.

**Quinn Fabray**: El niño se tiene que llamar Blaine Devon.

**Sam Evans**: ¿Por?

**Quinn Fabray**: Porque son los nombres de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

**Sam Evans**: ¿Y la niña?

**Quinn Fabray**: Tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar en eso.

**Sam Evans**: ¿Cuanto?

**Quinn Fabray**: No lo sé ¿Cuánto estaremos juntos?

**Sam Evans**: ¿Qué te parece toda la vida?

**Quinn Fabray**: Perfecto.

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** Hable con Jesse, le gusto y cambiara por mi.

**Santana Lopez**: Las personas no cambian.

**Rachel Berry:** Si cambian, mirame a mi.

**Santana Lopez**: Tú solo escondes tu verdadero ser pero esta bien, cree en él, cuando te decepcione yo estare ahí para decir te lo dije.

**Rachel Berry:** Como sea gracias por presentarme a Finn.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Qué te parecio?

**Rachel Berry:** Un gigante, un lindo y gracioso gigante pero yo quiero algo con Jesse.

**Santana Lopez**: Espero que Finn todavia este ahí para cuando Jesse te rompa el corazón.

**Rachel Berry:** No me rompera el corazón, yo confío en que Jesse cambiara.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: Es genial tener novio ¿no?

**Quinn Fabray**: OMG! ¿Ya?

**Blaine Anderson**: Si :3

**Quinn Fabray**: Espera… espera… la pregunta del año… ¿qué se siente besar a un chico?

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt no es cualquier chico, besar a Kurt es lo mas grandioso que me ha pasado.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Tan buen besador es?

**Blaine Anderson**: El mejor.

**Quinn Fabray**: Me hace feliz saber que ya son novios.

**Blaine Anderson**: Shhh ya viene.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Donde estan?

**Blaine Anderson**: En un parque.

**Quinn Fabray**: Disfruta de tu amor

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Ese moño te queda hermoso.

**Blaine Anderson**: Y a ti esos pantalones rojos ni se diga.

**Kurt Hummel**: Estoy feliz.

**Blaine Anderson**: Creo que yo soy feliz desde la primera vez que me hablaste.

**Kurt Hummel**: Quisiera meternos en un frasco para que nadie toque nuestra felicidad.

**Blaine Anderson**: Nadie la va a tocar, no lo permitire.

**Kurt Hummel**: Eres el mejor novio del mundo.

**Blaine Anderson**: Tal vez algun día sea el mejor esposo del mundo.

**Kurt Hummel**: Un paso a la vez Blaine Anderson.

**Blaine Anderson**: Espero que los pasos sean enormes.

**Kurt Hummel**: 25

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿25?

**Kurt Hummel**: 25 es la perfecta edad para casarte ¿no crees?

**Blaine Anderson**: Desde ahora el 25 es mi número favorito.

**Kurt Hummel**: Gracias.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Gracias por qué? ¿Por el cafe? ¿Por los besos? ¿Por acariciarte el cabello? ¿Por jurarte que te amare por el resto de mi vida?

**Kurt Hummel**: Gracias por enseñarme lo que es el verdadero amor.

* * *

Ahora pasemos a las decisiones importantes, muchos que ya leyeron el capítulo dijeron que les gustaria que acabara aquí pero ¿qué dicen ustedes?


	21. Chapter 21

La gente ha hablado, la historia sigue, espero que les guste (no olviden su review) :)

* * *

_"La primera vez"_

**Quinn Fabray**: Hace dos meses que no hablamos!

**Blaine Anderson**: Lo siento.

**Quinn Fabray**: Te extraño, odio que nuestros horarios no coincidan.

**Blaine Anderson**: Yo también, hay miles de cosas que contarte.

**Quinn Fabray**: Primero dime como te va en tu nueva escuela.

**Blaine Anderson**: Es lo mejor del mundo.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Y eso?

**Blaine Anderson**: Primero ya tengo tres amigos que son lo maximo, se llaman Wes, Nick & Jeff.

**Quinn Fabray**: Ok…

**Blaine Anderson**: Segundo las clases son hermosas.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Y tercero?

**Blaine Anderson**: Mi maestro de baile es… muy… sexy.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¡Hey! Tienes novio.

**Blaine Anderson**: Solo es un comentario, tengo novio pero tampoco estoy ciego.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Todo bien con Kurt?

**Blaine Anderson**: Todo bien, estamos super felices y pues ya decidimos que es tiempo de… nuestra primera vez.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿El es virgen?

**Blaine Anderson**: No.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Y sabe que tu lo eres?

**Blaine Anderson**: Sabe que no habia besado a ningun chico antes.

**Quinn Fabray**: Pero… ¿Sabe que eres virgen de cualquier forma posible?

**Blaine Anderson**: Da lo mismo.

**Quinn Fabray**:¿Estas seguro de esto?

**Blaine Anderson**: Completamente.

**Quinn Fabray**: La primera vez es algo especial y Kurt y tú solo llevan dos meses saliendo.

**Blaine Anderson**: Lo amo y estoy seguro de hacer esto.

**Quinn Fabray**: Esta bien solo espero que despues no te arrepientas.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿De qué hablas?

**Blaine Anderson**: Siempre me haces dudar de mis decisiones respecto a mis parejas.

**Quinn Fabray**: Solo pienso en lo mejor para tí.

**Blaine Anderson**: A veces no pienso eso.

**Quinn Fabray**: No te enojes, es solo que no quiero que te lastimen porque si tu sufres yo sufro.

**Blaine Anderson**: Lo siento, soy un idiota, me tengo que ir, espero que ya podamos hablar mas seguido.

**Quinn Fabray**: Yo también.

**Blaine Anderson**: (:

**Quinn Fabray**: Te amo.

**Blaine Anderson**: Y yo a tí.

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: ¡Heyy! Hoy es tu noche :3

**Kurt Hummel**: No te debi haber contado.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Blaine sabe que no eres virgen?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si no lo supiera sentiria como si me estuviera aprovechando de él.

**Santana Lopez**: Recuerdo mi primera vez con Brittany, en secundaria cuando aún no salia del closet.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yo recuerdo la mia pero creo que no es el momento indicado.

**Santana Lopez**: Tu primera vez no fue la indicada.

**Kurt Hummel**: Callate.

**Santana Lopez**: En el coche de Sebastian estacionado afuera de un bar, estabas ebrio, no puedo creer que lo recuerdes.

**Kurt Hummel**: No puedo creer que te cuente todo lo que pasa en mi vida.

**Santana Lopez**: Eso es porque soy tu mejor amiga, ¿estas seguro que Blaine esta listo?

**Kurt Hummel**: Me dijo que esta listo y yo también lo estoy.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Será en tu casa o en la suya?

**Kurt Hummel**: En la suya esta Rach.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Y arreglaste tu casa?

**Kurt Hummel**: La arregle para que sea la noche más hermosa de su vida y su primera vez sea especial ya que la mia no lo fue.

**Santana Lopez**: Amo que hagas eso.

**Kurt Hummel**: Haría lo que fuera por verlo feliz.

**Santana Lopez**: Entonces ve anda, ve y hazlo tuyo.

**Kurt Hummel**: Te odio :)

**Santana Lopez**: Yo te amo con todo mi corazón.

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** ¿Quiere cenar?

**Jesse :** Claro pero mejor paso por ti, no quiero cenar con Blaine.

**Rachel Berry:** ¿Por qué?

**Jesse :** Siempre peleamos, es que él es muy diferente a mi.

**Rachel Berry:** Creo que serian buenos amigos, Blaine es encantador.

**Jesse :** ¿Más que yo?

**Rachel Berry:** Más que tú nadie.

**Jesse :** (:

**Rachel Berry:** Pero Blaine se quedara con Kurt.

**Jesse :** ¿Haz vuelto a ver a Finn?

**Rachel Berry:** ¿Qué? No… ¿Por qué?

**Jesse :** Por nada, solo se me vino a la mente el día que los encontre en el parque, me dieron muchos celos.

**Rachel Berry:** Sabes que a mi solo me gustas tú.

**Jesse :** Lo sé, decias que… ¿Blaine no estara?

**Rachel Berry:** Así es.

**Jesse :** ¿Estaremos tú y yo solos?

**Rachel Berry:** Si, tú y yo completamente solos.

**Jesse :** Genial.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Listo?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si, ¿y tú?

**Blaine Anderson**: Más listo que nunca.

**Kurt Hummel**: Bien :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Llego en 30 minutos.

**Kurt Hummel**: Te estare esperando.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ok, no huyas.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yo nuca huire de ti.


	22. Chapter 22

_"El amor siempre tiene problemas"_

**Sam Evans:** ¿Quieres pizza para cenar?

**Quinn Fabray**: Claro.

**Sam Evans:** Ok, la cocinare en un rato.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿En serio cocinaras?

**Sam Evans:** Si por ti todo.

**Quinn Fabray**: Awww :3

**Sam Evans:** Entonces te veo en la noche.

**Quinn Fabray**: Bien, te amo.

**Sam Evans:** Te amo más.

* * *

**Brittany **: ¿Hoy veremos a mi unicornio?

**Santana Lopez**: No amor, saldrá con Blaine.

**Brittany **: No conozco a Blaine pero siento que lo odio, yo quiero ver a mi unicornio u.u

**Santana Lopez**: Prometio que mañana todo el día estaria con nosotras.

**Brittany **: Entonces me dormire hasta que Kurt venga a despertarme mañana.

**Santana Lopez**: Mejor hay que salir a cenar.

**Brittany **: Eso suena mejor :)

* * *

**Jeff Sterling**: Blaine vamos a embriagarnos hoy.

**Nick Duval**: ¡Si vamos!

**Wes Montgomery**: Si vamos! Aunque yo no beba.

**Blaine Anderson**: Voy a salir con Kurt.

**Nick Duval**: Pues invitalo.

**Jeff Sterling**: Si Blaine ya queremos conocer a ese chico que provoco tu gran sonrisa el dia de hoy.

**Wes Montgomery**: ¿Pues que te hace que tenias esa sonrisa?

**Nick Duval**: No me digas que… ¿YA? Blaine no pierdes el tiempo.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ya callense chicos!

**Wes Montgomery**: ¡Niegalo!

**Blaine Anderson**: Bueno tal vez si tal vez no.

**Nick Duval**: ¡Lo sabia! Esa cara era por algo muy especial.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Ya no molesten!

**Wes Montgomery**: Jeff no ha dicho nada.

**Nick Duval**: ¡HEY JEFF! ¡CONTESTA JEFF!

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Ahora molestas a Jeff? A veces me pregunto porque soy su amigo.

**Nick Duval**: Somos encantadores, no te culpo de amarnos.

**Blaine Anderson**: No los amo.

**Wes Montgomery**: Vamos Nick sabes que el corazón de Blaine solo es para Kurt… Kurt… Kurt ¿Qué?

**Jeff Sterling**: Hummel, es Kurt Hummel.

**Nick Duval**: Llego el desaparecido.

**Wes Montgomery**: Cierto es Kurt Hummel.

**Nick Duval**: Señora Blaine Hummel xD

**Blaine Anderson**: No seas idiota Nick, te dare una paliza.

**Jeff Sterling**: Por favor Blaine.

**Nick Duval**: Saben que es broma y que los amo.

**Wes Montgomery**: ¿Entonces que planes hay para la noche?

**Nick Duval**: Todo depende de Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson**: Le preguntare a Kurt y si dice que si les aviso.

**Jeff Sterling**: Pero mandanos mensaje al celular porque ya me voy a desconectar.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ok.

**Nick Duval**: ¡Blaine! ¡Blaine! Convence a Kurt con tus artimañas seductoras.

**Wes Montgomery**: Kurt amor… ¿podemos salir con mis amigos?

**Nick Duval**: No lo se Blaine estoy muy cansado.

**Wes Montgomery**: Si vamos te prometo que mañana será la mejor de noche de tú vida.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Oh Dios! ¿Tú también Wes?

**Nick Duval**: Ya Wes dejalo!

**Jeff Sterling**: ¡Dejenlo! Mejor que ya le pregunte a Kurt.

**Wes Montgomery**: Ve Blaine, seduce a Kurt.

**Nick Duval**: Creo que Blaine es muy inocente para saber seducir a alguien.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: Hola unicornio mágico.

**Kurt Hummel**: Hola zombie.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Hola Zombie? ¿en serio? ¿solo así?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si :) ¿Cómo estas?

**Blaine Anderson**: Un poco cansado y adolorido pero soy la persona más feliz del mundo.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Adolorido?

**Blaine Anderson**: Tú ya sabes porque.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡Oh! Pero … … … ¿estuvo bien?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿ A qué te refieres?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Fue especial?

**Blaine Anderson**: Fue la noche más especial de mi vida.

**Kurt Hummel**: Me alegra y me alegra que hoy también pasemos la noche juntos :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Sobre eso mis amigos quieren salir y me dijeron que te invitara pero si no quieres no vamos.

**Kurt Hummel**: Wow al fin voy a conocer a esos tres de los que tanto hablas.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Entonces si vamos?

**Kurt Hummel**: Por supuesto pero después regresamos a mi casa :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Bien, paso por ti a las 8.

**Kurt Hummel**: Te estare esperando.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray**: Amor de mi vida.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Hola Q! ¡Demonios! Me tengo que ir.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¡Espera! Solo dime que paso ayer.

**Blaine Anderson**: Es mucho que contar… Deliciosa cena, velas, Kurt, yo, una noche inolvidable.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Solo eso? Quiero saber más.

**Blaine Anderson**: Luego te cuento.

_Blaine Anderson se ha desconectado…_

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: Hola Q.

**Quinn Fabray**: Hola Santy.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Cómo estas?

**Quinn Fabray**: Triste.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Por? ¿Peleaste con Sam? ¿Le rompo la cara?

**Quinn Fabray**: No, es por Blaine casi no he hablado con él.

**Santana Lopez**: Yo tampoco con Kurt y eso que vivimos cerca.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

**Santana Lopez**: Bien aunque me encontre al ex de Kurt.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Y te dijo algo?

**Santana Lopez**: Piensa recuperar a Kurt.

**Quinn Fabray**: Pero Kurt esta con Blaine.

**Santana Lopez**: Lo sé y el también lo sabe pero…

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Pero?

**Santana Lopez**: Sebastian fue su primer amor, su primera vez y eso es dificil de olvidar.

* * *

**Santana Lopez** a **Kurt Hummel**:

¿Disfrutaste tu sexy noche con **Blaine Anderson **bebé?

-A **Quinn Fabray** y **5 personas más **les gusta esto

**Quinn Fabray: **Yo quiero detalles!

**Nick Duval**: Yo también!

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Quién eres tú?

**Nick Duval**: Amigo, casi hermano de sangre del señor Blainers Anderson-Hummel

-A **2 personas **les gusta esto.

**Santana Lopez**: No me interesa.

**Wes Montgomery**: Karma Nick, karma.

**Jeff Sterling**: Te lo mereces Nick.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿De donde salen tantos?

**Nick Duval**: De... Espera no te interesa ¿cierto?

**Santana Lopez**: NO.

* * *

Lo último (La publicación de Santana) es idea de una lectora, si les gusta diganme para poner más cosas así :) Gracias por leer.


	23. Chapter 23

_"Nuevos Amigos"_

**Kurt Hummel**: Tus amigos son geniales y ese Nick es adorable.

**Blaine Anderson**: Lo dices porque no lo conoces bien.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Son hetero todos?

**Blaine Anderson**: Si ¿por qué preguntas?

**Kurt Hummel**: No te diste cuenta?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿De qué?

**Kurt Hummel**: Jeff te coqueteo toda la noche.

**Blaine Anderson**: Es tu imaginación, siempre que Jeff toma se pone asi.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Siempre que toma te coquetea?

**Blaine Anderson**: No me coquetea, él es así con todos, ¿estas celoso?

**Kurt Hummel**: Tal vez, no lo sé, sentí algo raro cuando te invito a bailar y te coqueteaba y ademas es rubio.

**Blaine Anderson**: Amor, Jeff es hetero y a mi me gustan los castaños con piel de porcelana y mágia de unicornio.

**Kurt Hummel**: Tal vez sea gay de closet.

**Blaine Anderson**: Tranquilo Kurt, aunque fuera gay (y no lo es) yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

**Kurt Hummel**: Mas te vale Blaine Anderson.

**Blaine Anderson**: Dejando tus celos a un lado ¿te cayeron bien?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si, son muy simpaticos y bromistas.

**Blaine Anderson**: Me alegra que te cayeran bien.

**Kurt Hummel**: Tú un día de estos tienes que conocer a Britt y pues a Santana ya la conoces.

**Blaine Anderson**: Cuando quieras, ¿saldremos hoy?

**Kurt Hummel**: No, prometi pasar todo el día con San & Britt.

**Blaine Anderson**: Un día sin ti sera tan aburrido.

**Kurt Hummel**: Nos veremos el lunes.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ese día suena tan lejano pero bueno, ya no quiero que tus amigas me odien más.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Tú que haras hoy?

**Blaine Anderson**: Practicar unas canciones con los chicos.

**Kurt Hummel**: Ok, diviertete y no estes tan cerca de Jeff :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Tú también, te amo celoso :D

**Kurt Hummel**: Y yo a ti

* * *

**Nick Duval**: Hey Anderson ¿ensayamos en tu casa?

**Blaine Anderson**: Claro Nicky.

**Nick Duval**: Te he dicho que no me llames Nicky, odio que me digan así.

**Blaine Anderson**: Lo sé :P

**Nick Duval**: ¿Cómo te fue con Kurt? ¿Lo divertiste? … Digo ¿Descansaron bien?

**Blaine Anderson**: Si Nicky descansamos bien.

**Nick Duval**: ¿Qué te dijo de nosotros? ¿Odia a Wes? Dime la verdad yo se que odia a Wes.

**Blaine Anderson**: Le cayeron bien solo que...

**Nick Duval**: ¿QUÉ?

**Blaine Anderson**: Esta un poco celoso de Jeff, dice que me coqueteo toda la noche ¿lo puedes creer?

**Nick Duval**: Si.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Si?

**Nick Duval**: Jeff te coquetea siempre que se embriaga pero tu eres muy inocente para darte cuenta de eso.

**Blaine Anderson**: Pero Jeff es hetero.

**Nick Duval**: Él me dijo hace tiempo que tenía dudas y creo que cuando te conocio se resolvieron todas sus dudas.

**Blaine Anderson**: Entonces Kurt tenia razón.

**Nick Duval**: Ahora que lo sabes ¿cambiaras de actitud con Jeff?

**Blaine Anderson**: No, eso sería muy tonto de mi parte, sea como sea él es mi amigo y lo quiero.

**Nick Duval**: Ese es mi señora Hummel.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Idiota!

* * *

**Jesse St. James**: Cariño, ¿mi camisa roja esta en tu casa?

**Rachel Berry**: Si amor :)

**Jesse St. James**: ¿Puedo ir hoy por ella?

**Rachel Berry**: Claro.

**Jesse St. James**: Paso por ella en la tarde.

**Rachel Berry**: Ok ¿Después de hoy no nos veremos hasta el otro domingo?

**Jesse St. James**: Si, en serio lo siento pero quiero que mi presentación salga perfecta.

**Rachel Berry**: Lo sé, tendre que estar la mitad de semana aburrida y extrañandote.

**Jesse St. James**: ¿Mitad?

**Rachel Berry**: Si, el lunes como siempre saldre a cenar con Blaine, el martes ire con Blaine y sus amigos a un bar y el miercoles saldre con San & Britt.

**Jesse St. James**: Me pondria muy celoso si no supiera que Blaine es gay.

**Rachel Berry**: Y que es novio de mi primo.

**Jesse St. James**: Te veo en la tarde.

**Rachel Berry**: Claro.

* * *

**Sam Evans**: ¿Tienes tiempo hoy?

**Tina Cohen Chang**: Seguro.

**Sam Evans**: Ven a mi casa por la tarde.

**Tina Cohen Chang**: ¿Estara tu novia?

**Sam Evans**: Si.

**Tina Cohen Chang**: Creo que no le caigo bien.

**Sam Evans**: Solo te tiene que conocer mejor, ven hare pizza y ademas ya tenemos que terminar el trabajo.

**Tina Cohen Chang**: Bueno en dos horas estoy ahí.

**Sam Evans**: Bien :)

* * *

**Wes Montgomery**: ¿En la casa de Blaine?

**Jeff Sterling**: Si.

**Nick Duval**: En casa de Blaine y su sexy compañera.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Hey! Ella es la prima de mi novio y extrañamente también es mi ex novia.

**Nick Duval**: ¡Dios Blaine! ¿Tocaste esa carne?

**Wes Montgomery**: Wow.

**Jeff Sterling**: Pense que eras gay sin dudas.

**Blaine Anderson**: Tenia dudas hasta que conoci a Kurt :3

**Nick Duval**: ¿No se te hace conocida esa situación Jeff?

**Wes Montgomery**: ¿De qué hablas Nick?

**Jeff Sterling**: Callate Nick.

**Wes Montgomery**: ¿De qué hablan?

**Nick Duval**: Vamos Jeff dile a Wes de que hablamos.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ya no molestes a Jeff.

**Jeff Sterling**: Esta bien, algún día lo sabran, mejor que se enteren por mi.

**Wes Montgomery**: No tengo ni la menor idea de que hablan.

**Jeff Sterling**: Wes, Blaine, Nick, soy gay.

**Nick Duval**: Ya lo sabia.

**Wes Montgomery**: Wow muchas sorpresas hoy.

**Nick Duval**: Ahora tengo dos amigos gays bueno tres si cuento a Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Estas completamente seguro Jeff?

**Jeff Sterling**: Si, bueno creo que no estare completamente seguro hasta que tenga novio o algo así.

**Nick Duval**: ¡VAMOS A UN BAR GAY!

**Wes Montgomery**: Yo siempre he querido ir a un bar gay.

**Jeff Sterling**: Si quieren.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Seguros? Mañana es lunes y tenemos clase de baile.

**Nick Duval**: Blaine no quiere que James lo vea con ojeras.

**Wes Montgomery**: Si Kurt leyera esto mataria a Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson**: Solo dije que era sexy, eso no quiere decir que me guste, ademas es mi maestro de baile.

**Jeff Sterling**: Blaine ama a Kurt y lo saben chicos.

**Wes Montgomery**: Si, mejor ya vamos a molestarlo en persona Nick.

**Nick Duval**: Esa idea me gusta, en 30 minutos estamos en tu casa Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ok.

* * *

**Sebastian Smythe**: Necesito hablar contigo.

**Kurt Hummel**: No tenemos nada de que hablar.

**Sebastian Smythe**: Solo dame una hora.

**Kurt Hummel**: 30 minutos.

**Sebastian Smythe**: Perfecto.

**Kurt Hummel**: Mañana a las 4 donde nos veiamos antes.


	24. Chapter 24

_"Comienzan los problemas"_

**Quinn Fabray**: Tina no me gusta.

**Sam Evans**: Si te gustaran las chicas no serias mi novia.

**Quinn Fabray**: No hablo de ese modo de gustar, no me gusta tu amistad con ella.

**Sam Evans**: ¿Por?

**Quinn Fabray**: Porque es linda.

**Sam Evans**: Tina tiene novio, se llama Artie, es un buen chico.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿De verdad?

**Sam Evans**: Claro que si, no seas celosa.

**Quinn Fabray**: No soy celosa.

* * *

**Brittany **: Extrañaba mucho a Kurt.

**Santana Lopez**: Yo también.

**Brittany **: Fue un día genial, ustedes son lo que mas amo.

**Santana Lopez**: Nosotros te amamos por ser tan especial.

* * *

**Jeff Sterling**: ¿Hablaste con Blaine?

**Nick Duval**: No.

**Jeff Sterling**: ¿Estara bien?

**Nick Duval**: No lo creo, despues de ver a Kurt tomado de la mano de ese suricato.

**Jeff Sterling**: ¿Suricato?

**Nick Duval**: Tiene cara de suricato.

**Jeff Sterling**: Tienes razón.

**Nick Duval**: Seguro discutira con Kurt.

**Jeff Sterling**: No creo que Kurt sea capaz de engañar a Blaine.

**Nick Duval**: Pero tú lo viste.

**Jeff Sterling**: Kurt ama a Blaine.

**Nick Duval**: ¿Te gusta Blaine?

**Jeff Sterling**: A ti no te puedo mentir, me muero por Blaine.

**Nick Duval**: Se nota.

**Jeff Sterling**: Pero se que él ama a Kurt y nunca haria nada para separarlos.

**Nick Duval**: Ese es mi Jeffy.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Hola zombie hermoso.

**Blaine Anderson**: Hola.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Un simple hola? Ok. ¿Qué tal tu día?

**Blaine Anderson**: No tan bien como el tuyo.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿De qué hablas?

**Blaine Anderson**: Te vi con él.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Con él?

**Blaine Anderson**: Lo he visto en fotos, él era Sebastian y te estaba tomando la mano.

**Kurt Hummel**: Dejame explicarte.

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt, tú no, pude soportar el engaño de Rachel pero no podre soportar si tu me engañas.

**Kurt Hummel**: No te engañe, ni pienso hacerlo, Sebastián me cito para que hablaramos, me dijo que queria volver a ser mi novio pero le dije que no, que tengo un novio al que amo a montones.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Me amas a montones? :3

**Kurt Hummel**: Mas que eso.

**Blaine Anderson**: Perdón, yo también te amo a montones, por eso no soporto la idea de alejarme de ti o de que me engañes.

**Kurt Hummel**: Estamos bien?

**Blaine Anderson**: Mas que bien.

**Kurt Hummel**: Te adoro tanto mi zombie.

**Blaine Anderson**: Prometo no volver a desconfiar de ti jamas.

**Kurt Hummel**: Ni yo desconfiare de ti.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Prometes que si hay un mal entendido me dejaras explicarlo?

**Kurt Hummel**: Claro solo si tu prometes lo mismo.

**Blaine Anderson**: Lo prometo.

**Kurt Hummel**: Trato :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Me puse rojo.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Mhmm?

**Blaine Anderson**: Cuando te vi con él, iba a partirle la cara pero los chicos no me dejaron, dijeron que mejor primero hablara contigo.

**Kurt Hummel**: Amo a tus amigos aunque te coqueteen.

**Blaine Anderson**: Hablando de eso tengo que contarte algo.

**Kurt Hummel**: Después amor, Santana llegó por mi.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ok adios :)

* * *

**Jesse St. James**: Los amigos de Blaine son grandiosos.

**Rachel Berry:** Tanto que me abandonaste por ellos.

**Jesse St. James**: Es que amor no sabes que noche!

**Rachel Berry:** Cuentame.

**Jesse St. James**: Fuimos a un bar gay ¿lo puedes creer? Tomamos, bailamos y conocimos a muchas personas raras y muchos chicos se le insinuaron a Blaine, fue genial!

**Rachel Berry:** Vamos, quien no se le insinuaria.

**Jesse St. James**: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que fue tu novio?

**Rachel Berry:** No es importante.

**Jesse St. James**: Si lo es, que mi novia viva con su ex novio es muy importante.

**Rachel Berry:** Blaine es gay.

**Jesse St. James**: Un gay muy guapo y simpatico.

**Rachel Berry:** ¿Ya cambiaste a Finn?

**Jesse St. James**: ¿Finn qué tiene que ver en esto?

**Rachel Berry:** Antes estabas celoso de él y ahora de Blaine.

J**esse St. James**: No estoy celoso de Blaine y ese tal Finn no es nadie, ninguna novia mia me dejaria por él.

**Rachel Berry:** Eres un idiota.

J**esse St. James**: Es la verdad.

**Jesse St. James**:¿Te enojaste?

**Jesse St. James**: Rachel no seas infantil.

**Jesse St. James**: Bueno si no quieres pues no me hables, mejor para mi.

* * *

**Nick Duval** a **Blaine Anderson**:

¿Todo bien hermano?

- A **Wes Montgomery** y **Jeff Sterling** les gusta esto

**Blaine Anderson**: Todo bien (:

**Jeff Sterling**: ¿Seguro?

**Wes Montgomery**: Para cuando la proxima salida?

**Nick Duval**: Eso me alegra mi Blainers.

**Blaine Anderson**: :)

**Jesse St. James**: En la proxima yo invito!

-A **3 personas **les gusta esto.

**Nick Duval**: Así se habla St. James.


	25. Chapter 25

_Gracias por sus hermosos reviews *-* _

_Disfruten el capítulo :3_

* * *

_"Warblers"_

**Blaine Anderson**: Hola chicos, vengo con Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**: Hola :D

**Wes Montgomery**: Hey Blaine hay que ir otra vez al bar pero ahora con Kurt.

**Jeff Sterling**: Buena idea Wes, así ya nadie te coqueteara Blaine.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Bar?

**Nick Duval**: Ya metieron a Blaine en problemas tontos.

**Blaine Anderson**: Perdón Kurt no te habia dicho que el domingo fuimos a un bay gay.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Y eso?

**Wes Montgomery**: Fuimos a ver si Jeff se ligaba a alguien.

**Nick Duval**: ¿Jeff que pasó con el tipo que te invito a bailar?

**Jeff Sterling**: No es mi tipo.

**Blaine Anderson**: Era guapo.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Cuántos te coquetearon Blaine? -.-

**Nick Duval**: Como cinco y eso que estuvo hablando con Jesse mucho tiempo y pensaban que era su novio.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Jesse?

**Wes Montgomery**: El novio de tu prima Rachel.

**Jeff Sterling**: Me sorprendio que nos acompañara.

**Blaine Anderson**: A mi también.

**Kurt Hummel**: Me confunden, cuentenmelo paso a paso.

**Jeff Sterling**: Estabamos en la casa de Blaine ensayando y decidimos ir al bar.

**Wes Montgomery**: Blaine invito a Jesse y él extrañamente acepto.

**Blaine Anderson**: Fuimos al bar que esta por la pista de hielo que nos gusta amor :)

**Wes Montgomery**: Entramos y fuimos a la barra por unos tragos.

**Nick Duval**: ¿Saben que tengo un perro?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Eh?

**Jeff Sterling**: Un chico me invito a bailar y ya no supe de los demas.

**Wes Montgomery**: De hecho no hay mucho que contar, nos sentamos en una mesa, Blaine empezo a hablar con Jesse y a veces le preguntaban si queria bailar pero él decia que tenia novio, muchos chicos iban y nos hacian la platica y despues vimos…

**Nick Duval**: ¡A JEFF BESANDO AL CHICO QUE CONOCIO!

**Jeff Sterling**: Él me beso a mi.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Qué sentiste?

**Jeff Sterling**: Satisfacción, solo eso.

**Wes Montgomery**: ¿Kurt, Blaine, ustedes que sintieron?

**Kurt Hummel**: Mi primer beso fue con mi ex y pues…

**Nick Duval**: Con el suricato.

**Kurt Hummel**: Satisfacción solo senti eso como Jeff.

**Wes Montgomery**: Dinos la verdad Kurt, no te preocupes por Blaine.

**Kurt Hummel**: En serio solo fue eso.

**Blaine Anderson**: Mi primer beso con un chico fue lo mejor del mundo, fuegos artificiales, explosiones de sentimientos, también fue satisfactorio pero me dejo con ganas de más y más besos.

**Jeff Sterling**: Ojala el mio hubiera sido así.

**Kurt Hummel**: Algun día encontraras al indicado como yo encontre a Blaine.

**Nick Duval**: No te preocupes pequeño warbler algun día encontraras tu alma gemela y Wes la suya y yo la mia.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Warbler?

**Blaine Anderson**: James nos dice los Warblers porque no dejamos de hablar.

**Wes Montgomery**: Y Blaine feliz de que lo haga.

**Nick Duval**: Cierra el pico Wes.

**Blaine Anderson**: Demonios Warblers ya callense.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿James?

**Wes Montgomery**: James es nuestro maestro de danza.

_Kurt Hummel ha abandonado la conversación…_

**Blaine Anderson**: Wes eres un idiota.

**Wes Montgomery**: Perdón no recordaba que Kurt estaba aquí.

**Jeff Sterling**: Habla con Kurt, Blaine.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Quién es James? ¿Jeff es gay?

**Blaine Anderson**: Mi maestro de danza y si, Jeff es gay pero apenas me entere.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Te gusta James?

**Blaine Anderson**: No, solo que un día dije que era un poco sexy.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Sexy?

**Blaine Anderson**: Si pero solo fue un tonto comentario, Kurt tú eres perfecto, nadie te supera en nada.

**Kurt Hummel**: Usted si que sabe arreglar las cosas Blaine Anderson.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Estas molesto?

**Kurt Hummel**: Un poco, aunque solo abandone la conversación porque fue por una galleta.

**Blaine Anderson**: Sabes que te amo mas que a nada en el mundo.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Si te gustara me lo dirias?

**Blaine Anderson**: Claro, prometo ser siempre honesto contigo.

**Kurt Hummel**: Ok, aunque me rompas el corazón quiero que siempre seas honesto.

**Blaine Anderson**: Si bebé.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Bebé? Yo no soy el pequeño aquí.

**Blaine Anderson**: u.u

**Kurt Hummel**: Te amo mucho.

**Blaine Anderson**: Y yo a ti te amo más :3

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** Tenias razón.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Por?

**Rachel Berry:** Fue al departamento de Jesse y vi a una chica salir y la beso.

**Santana Lopez**: Te lo dije Jesse es un idiota.

**Rachel Berry:** Yo pense que habia cambiado.

**Santana Lopez**: La verdad yo también lo pense, ¿quieres el numero de Finn?

**Rachel Berry:** Lo tengo pero en este momento no tengo animos de hablarle.

**Santana Lopez**: No te hundas por el idiota de mi primo, hay mejores como Finn.

**Rachel Berry:** Gracias por los animos.

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: Eres un completo idiota.

**Jesse St. James**: ¿Y ahora por qué?

**Santana Lopez**: Por dejar ir a Rachel.

**Jesse St. James**: Yo no la he dejado ir, yo la amo, he intentado hablar con ella desde que se enojo pero no me contesta.

**Santana Lopez**: La amas tanto que te acuestas con otra mientras estan enojados.

**Jesse St. James**: ¿Qué?

**Santana Lopez**: Rachel te vio con ella en tu departamento.

**Jesse St. James**: Maldita sea, lo puedo explicar, ella es la encargada de la organización del gran evento de NYADA y no me acoste con ella… solo la seduci un poco para que le de un solo a Rachel.

**Santana Lopez**: Creo que Rachel puede ganarse un solo por sus propios meritos.

**Jesse St. James**: El solo que le iban a dar me lo dieron a mi, esto es muy importante para ella, por eso lo hice.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Por qué renunciaste a tu solo para que se lo quedara ella?

**Jesse St. James**: Porque también es importante para mi.

**Santana Lopez**: Si la amaras de verdad no hubieras sido tan egoista.

**Jesse St. James**: No fui egoista, solo quiero lo mejor par ella.

**Santana Lopez**: Entonces mejor alejate de ella.

**Jesse St. James**: San eres mi prima ¿no me puedes apoyar ni una vez?

**Santana Lopez**: No esta vez.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray**: Al fin te encuentro.

**Blaine Anderson**: Hola hermosa.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Cómo te va dulzura?

**Blaine Anderson**: Bien, aunque el lunes discutí con Kurt pero ya lo arreglamos,

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Por qué discutieron?

**Blaine Anderson**: Porque lo vi con su ex y le estaba tomando la mano pero ya me lo explico todo.

**Quinn Fabray**: Ese es tu gran problema Blaine Anderson, crees todo lo que te dicen.

**Blaine Anderson**: Es la verdad.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Cómo sabes que lo es?

**Blaine Anderson**: Me lo dice el corazón.

**Quinn Fabray**: Tú corazón es un idiota igual que tú.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Sabes algo? Ya me canse de que siempre hagas los mismo, siempre dices que estoy mal, que soy un idiota por creer en las personas, se supone que me tienes que apoyar, eres mi mejor amiga.

**Quinn Fabray**: No Blaine, te quiero demasiado como para ver tu sufrimiento cuando te equivocas.

**Blaine Anderson**: Bien, ya no tendras que verlo, ya no mas.

**Quinn Fabray**: Blaine no hagas esto!

**Blaine Anderson**: Tú quisiste que fuera así.

**Quinn Fabray**: No me hagas esto.

**Quinn Fabray**: Te necesito.

**Quinn Fabray**: Blaine por favor!

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** Hola.

**Finn Hudson**: Hola bonita.

**Rachel Berry:** ¿Qué tal te va?

**Finn Hudson**: Bien ¿y a ti?

**Rachel Berry:** Un poco mal.

**Finn Hudson**: ¿Por?

**Rachel Berry:** Ahora no quiero hablar de eso.

**Finn Hudson**: Que tal si vamos al lugar que quieras para distraernos.

**Rachel Berry:** Mejor ven a mi casa porque creo que mi Blaine digo mi amigo necesita distraerse también.

**Finn Hudson**: ¿Tu Blaine? Seguro :)

**Rachel Berry:** ¿En serio?

**Finn Hudson**: Si, llevare peliculas y helado.

**Rachel Berry:** Mucho helado por favor.

**Finn Hudson**: Claro, en una hora estoy ahí.

**Rachel Berry:** Gracias :)


	26. Chapter 26

_"El rompimiento"_

**Finn Hudson**: ¿Ya estas mejor?

**Rachel Berry**: Si, en serio gracias por todo, nos hiciste sentir mejor.

**Finn Hudson**: Gracias a ustedes por permitirmelo.

**Rachel Berry**: ¡Me dieron un solo!

**Finn Hudson**: Ya me perdi.

**Rachel Berry**: Me dieron un solo en el evento que hará NYADA.

**Finn Hudson**: Eso hay que festejarlo.

**Rachel Berry**: No lo se, tengo que ensayar.

**Finn Hudson**: Pues te ayudo a ensayar.

**Rachel Berry**: Genial.

**Finn Hudson**: Estoy en camino.

**Rachel Berry**: Ya te estoy esperando.

* * *

**Jesse St. James**: Dejame explicarte.

**Rachel Berry**: No hay nada que explicar. ya todo quedo bien claro.

**Jesse St. James**: No es lo que piensas.

**Rachel Berry**: Ya Jesse, no me busques mas.

**Jesse St. James**: Pero Rachel tienes que saber que paso.

**Rachel Berry**: Ya no me interesa saber nada de ti, esto ya se acabo.

**Jesse St. James**: ¿Estas terminando conmigo?

**Rachel Berry**: Si.

**Jesse St. James**: No puedes.

**Rachel Berry**: Ya lo hice, alejate de mi.

**Jesse St. James**: Vamos amor dejame explicar.

* * *

**Sam Evans**: ¿Has hablado con Quinn?

**Blaine Anderson**: Estoy molesto con ella, ¿por?

**Sam Evans**: Estoy preocupado, no la he visto desde temprado.

**Blaine Anderson**: Pense que pasaban todo el dia juntos.

**Sam Evans**: No, hay algo mas, ella me vio besandome con otra chica.

**Blaine Anderson**: Idiota ¿la engañaste?

**Sam Evans**: NO Tina me beso porque se queria vengar de que su novio la engaño, nunca espere que se vengara conmigo y que Quinn viera.

**Blaine Anderson**: Demonios! Pobre de mi Q.

**Sam Evans**: No me contesta y ya me estoy preocupando.

**Blaine Anderson**:Intentare localizarla, si se algo de ella te hablo.

**Sam Evans**: Ok gracias.

* * *

**Sam Evans**: Amor, vuelve para hablar de esto.

**Sam Evans**: Ya es tarde me preocupas.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Qué le hiciste a Britt?

**Santana Lopez**: Termine con ella.

**Kurt Hummel**: Eres una estupida ¿por qué lo hiciste si la amas?

**Santana Lopez**: Por eso mismo.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿?

**Santana Lopez**: Por poco la engaño y me enoje con ella porque un tipo le coqueteo y me di cuenta que Britt fue mi primer novia y yo la suya así que tal vez deberíamos experimentar más.

**Kurt Hummel**: Eso es tan tonto, no puedo creer que estes haciendo esto.

**Santana Lopez**: Si amas algo dejalo ir ¿no?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si amas algo te aferras para que no se vaya.

**Santana Lopez**: Hice lo correcto y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

**Kurt Hummel**: Estas mal y te daras cuentas cuando ella ya tengo otro novio o novia.

**Santana Lopez**: Si es así, estare bien si ella esta feliz.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Tengo ganas de asesinar a Santana.

**Blaine Anderson**: Siempre las tienes.

**Kurt Hummel**: Pero hoy más que nunca.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Qué hizo?

**Kurt Hummel**: Termino con Brittany.

**Blaine Anderson**: Parece que es la semana de los rompimientos, Rachel termino con Jesse.

**Kurt Hummel**: Ellos apenas se conocen pero mi Brittana hace un año y medio que eran novias.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Brittana?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si por BRITTany & santANA.

**Blaine Anderson**: Wow ¿nosotros que seriamos?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Blurt? ¿Klaine?

**Blaine Anderson**: Me gusta Klaine, suena bien.

**Kurt Hummel**: Entonces somos Klaine.

**Blaine Anderson**: Estoy nervioso.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿No encuentras tu corbatin favorito?

**Blaine Anderson**: Quinn vio a Sam besandose con otra chica y ahora no sabemos nada de ella y tengo miedo de que le pase algo.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Qué le podria pasar?

**Blaine Anderson**: La última vez casi la secuestran.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿?

**Blaine Anderson**: Sam la engaño la primera vez que andaron, ella estaba mal y conocio a alguien por facebook y se quedo de ver con él, cuando iba saliendo de su casa ese día la segui y donde se quedaron de ver (una construccion) habia un hombre como de unos 40, él la golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que quedara inconsiente y la metio a su camioneta, claro yo corri y le di un golpe al tipo con una pala, cayo al piso y llame a la policia, bueno lo que importa es que no le paso nada a Quinn.

**Kurt Hummel**: No puedo creer que haya hecho eso.

**Blaine Anderson**: Cuando esta herida no piensa bien y hace cosas estupidas por eso estoy preocupado.

**Kurt Hummel**: Ahora todo parece destruirse a nuestro alrededor.

**Blaine Anderson**: Eso nos tiene que servir para hacernos mas fuertes.

**Kurt Hummel**: Lo sé pero no se que pasa con las demas personas que parece que hacen todo mal.

**Blaine Anderson**: No parece, lo hacen.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Crees que algun día nos pase?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Qué?

**Kurt Hummel**: Hacer todo mal hasta herirnos mutuamente.

**Blaine Anderson**: No mientras este consiente.

**Kurt Hummel**: Te amo.

**Blaine Anderson**: Te amo y nunca te hare daño.

**Kurt Hummel**: Gracias :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh por dios! Me tengo que ir, Quinn esta aquí.

* * *

¿Cuál es su pareja secundaria favorita de la historia? (:


	27. Chapter 27

Ya son 101 Reviews gracias *-*

* * *

_"Ella te ama"_

**Blaine Anderson**: No te preocupes ella esta aquí.

**Sam Evans**: Gracias por avisarme.

**Blaine Anderson**: De nada, se quedara unos días aquí.

* * *

**Rachel Berry**: No sabia que cantabas tan bien.

**Finn Hudson**: No sabia que tu novio golpeaba tan fuerte.

**Rachel Berry**: ¿Qué?

**Finn Hudson**: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tienes novio?

**Rachel Berry**: Porque no tengo.

**Finn Hudson**: ¿Y Jesse?

**Rachel Berry**: Termine con él.

**Finn Hudson**: Pues creo que no le quedo claro porque me advirtio que no me acerque a su chica.

**Rachel Berry**: ¿En serio te golpeo?

**Finn Hudson**: Si pero yo lo deje peor.

**Rachel Berry**: ¿Necesitas helado y peliculas?

**Finn Hudson**: No, solo te necesito a ti.

**Rachel Berry**: ¿Vives por Central Park?

**Finn Hudson**: Si, llamame para darte indicaciones.

**Rachel Berry**: Bien, te veo en un rato.

* * *

**Rachel Berry**: Voy en camino a la casa de Finn, cuando puedas llama a Jesse para ver como esta pero no le digas que yo te pedi que lo hicieras.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Cómo esta por...?

**Rachel Berry**: Tuvo un pleito con Finn, en la noche te cuento bien.

**Blaine Anderson**: Si :)

**Rachel Berry**: Ok gracias.

* * *

**Brittany **: El tonto de tu primo golpeo a mi Finn.

**Santana Lopez**: Britt no hagas esto.

**Brittany **: Solo quiero hablar contigo.

**Santana Lopez**: Lo sé pero si seguimos hablando no sera como una separación.

**Brittany **: Yo no quiero que sea una separación, tu sigues siendo mi mejor amiga.

**Santana Lopez**: Solo sigue adelante sin mi.

**Brittany **: No puedo.

**Santana Lopez**: Tu puedes, siempre has sido la mas fuerte de las dos.

**Brittany **: No puedo y no quiero hacerlo.

**Santana Lopez**: Hazlo por mi, te prometo que si en unos meses seguimos amandonos todo sera como antes.

**Brittany **: Esta bien lo intentare pero no te prometo nada.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Ya te arrepentiste de terminar con ella?

**Santana Lopez**: No, se que es lo correcto.

**Kurt Hummel**: Ya no te dire nada, se que pronto te daras cuenta de tu error.

**Santana Lopez**: Mejor hablame de ti bebé pingüino.

**Kurt Hummel**: No hay nada de que hablar, todo esta bien.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Todo esta bien con el señorito perfección?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si, bueno ahora su amiga Quinn esta con él porque tuvo problemas con su novio y vino a verlo.

**Santana Lopez**: Quinnlo quiere mucho.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Cómo sabes?

**Santana Lopez**: He visto la forma en la que habla de él.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yo no la conozco.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Vino y no la has visto?

**Kurt Hummel**: No, la vere el sabado en el evento de NYADA.

**Santana Lopez**: Ok :)

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Iras al evento?

**Santana Lopez**: No lo se.

**Kurt Hummel**: Tienes que ir maldita.

**Santana Lopez**: Si me lo pides tan tiernamente ire.

**Kurt Hummel**: Bien, te quiero (:

* * *

**Tina Cohen Chang**: Perdón, no pense que pasaria esto.

**Sam Evans**: Me metiste en problemas.

**Tina Cohen Chang**: En serio perdón.

**Sam Evans**: Yo te perdono, el problema es que Quinn me perdone a mi.

**Tina Cohen Chang**: Voy a hablar con ella.

**Sam Evans**: No puedes ella esta en Nueva York.

**Tina Cohen Chang**: ¿Va a regresar?

**Sam Evans**: Eso espero.

**Tina Cohen Chang**: No esperes más, ve a buscarla y explicarle todo.

**Sam Evans**: Tienes razón, voy a buscarla.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Amor

**Blaine Anderson**: Hola bebé.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Todo bien con Quinn?

**Blaine Anderson**: Ahora si pero hoy fue un día muy extraño.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Por?

**Blaine Anderson**: Quinn me beso y me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi desde que me conocio pero que conocio a Sam y se confundio y despues le dije que dudaba de mi sexualidad y creyo que lo mejor seria andar con Sam.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Sigue enamorada de tí?

**Blaine Anderson**: No lo sabia, por eso me beso y ahora esta completamente segura de que ama a Sam pero tiene miedo de que si le cuenta todo él se enoje.

**Kurt Hummel**: La vida de tu amiga si que es complicada.

**Blaine Anderson**: Lo sé.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Qué tal el beso?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Mmmm?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Te gusto?

**Blaine Anderson**: Solo me gustan los tuyos :)

**Kurt Hummel**: Eso espero! Te envidio al menos tienes esperanza de que tu mejor amiga sea feliz porque yo con Santana ya la perdi.

**Blaine Anderson**: Nunca debes perder la esperanza cariño.

**Kurt Hummel**: Es que con ella es imposible no hacerlo.

**Blaine Anderson**: Se que todo ira bien desde ahora, confia en que Brittana se arregle.

**Kurt Hummel**: Bien.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Te veo el sabado?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Genial :3

* * *

Preparense para los siguientes capítulos, las cosas no andaran bien para Klaine :S ¿Cuál creen qué sea la causa de sus problemas?


	28. Chapter 28

_"No me dejes ir"_

**Wes Montgomery**: ¿Qué rayos paso?

**Nick Duval**: No lo se bien.

**Jeff Sterling**: Pobre Blaine, Nick dinos bien lo que paso.

**Nick Duval**: Blaine y Kurt discutieron (no se el motivo pero sospecho que empieza con J), Blaine se fue a no se donde, no se que paso con Kurt, el domingo fui a la casa de Blaine para ir con James para lo del proyecto, llegamos al departamento de James y Kurt estaba ahí.

**Jeff Sterling**: ¿Cómo que estaba ahí?

**Nick Duval**: Nosotros estabamos en la sala cuando Kurt salio de no se donde, estaba medio dormido y medio desnudo, Blaine se quedo como en shock unos segundos y despues salio corriendo y Kurt salio detras de él.

**Wes Montgomery**: ¿Kurt se acosto con James?

**Jeff Sterling**: No Wes, solo estaban jugando al doctor.

**Wes Montgomery**: ¿Y tú que hiciste Nick?

**Nick Duval**: Intente alcanzar a Blaine pero igual que Kurt no pude alcanzarlo y desde entonces no se de él.

**Jeff Sterling**: ¿Y qué esperamos para ir a buscarlo?

**Wes Montgomery**: Nos vemos en una hora en la entrada del edificio de Blaine.

**Nick Duval**: Ok.

* * *

**Finn Hudson**: ¿Quieres salir hoy, hermosa?

**Rachel Berry**: No, estoy preocupada por Blainey esta en su cuarto, no ha querido ni hablar ni comer ni abrir, no se que le pasa.

**Finn Hudson**: Voy para alla.

* * *

**Jesse **: Estuviste genial el sabado.

**Rachel Berry**: Gracias pero ahora no es el momento.

**Jesse ** ¿Te pasa algo?

**Rachel Berry**: Nada que te interese.

**Jesse :** Solo dejame hablar contigo para explicarte.

**Rachel Berry**: Lo voy a pensar.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Soy el idiota más grande del mundo.

**Santana Lopez**: Ya lo sé.

**Kurt Hummel**: No, no lo sabes, le rompi el corazón a la persona que más amo en el mundo.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿De qué demonios hablas?

**Kurt Hummel**: El sábado su amigo Jeff le estaba coqueteando durante el evento, después un compañero de Jesse se le insinuo ¿lo puedes creer? y le reclame porque me puse algo... bueno tal vez muy celoso cuando Blaine le sonrio amistosamente, como siempre Blaine me dijo que solo habia sido amable que no por una sonrisa ya me iba a engañar con él. La verdad no se que me paso y le reclame hasta su beso con Quinn. Soy un idiota.

**Santana Lopez**: Tú no eres así bebé, es solo que seguro recordaste cuando Sebastian te engaño.

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine en unos meses se convirtio en mi todo, la simple idea de perderlo me mata.

**Santana Lopez**: Pero ¿solo paso eso? Seguro te perdona y ya.

**Kurt Hummel**: Él estaba tratando de calmarme pero le dije que lo mejor habria sido nunca haberlo conocido y él simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue, yo fui a un bar y me emborrache, un chico se acerco a mi y me invito un trago, yo acepte y después de no se cuantos tragos más ya estabamos besandonos en su cama.

Santana: ¿Tú y él? ¿Por qué bebé?

**Kurt Hummel**: No lo sé, simplemente lo hice, no hay disculpa pero pense que tal vez Blaine era uno mas y que lo podia dejar para que fuera feliz pero me di cuenta que no hay nadie que me haga sentir tan feliz y amado como él lo hace, ahora ya todo esta perdido, entendere si Blaine no quiere saber más de mi.

**Santana Lopez**: Espera… ¿Blaine sabe que lo engañaste?

**Kurt Hummel**: El tipo del bar no es nada menos que el profesor de danza de Blaine y sus amigos, Nick y Blaine fueron a su departamente cuando yo seguía ahí.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

**Kurt Hummel**: Voy a decirle todo lo que paso y después si no quiere saber nada de mi tratare de respetar su decisión.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Perdón? Si amas algo te aferras para que no se vaya ¿Recuerdas?

**Kurt Hummel**: Tal vez tenias razón y lo tengo que dejar ir, él es más joven que yo, tiene muchas cosas que vivir.

**Santana Lopez**: Nunca me hagas caso, tienes que luchar por él.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Con qué derecho?

**Santana Lopez**: Con el derecho que te da amarlo y hacerlo feliz.

**Kurt Hummel**: Pero esta vez le hice daño.

**Santana Lopez**: Mira cariño, así como se reconocer bien a los gays también se reconocer el verdadero amor como el de ustedes.

**Kurt Hummel**: Tengo miedo de que no me perdone, de que me aleje de él y de que deje de amarme.

**Santana Lopez**: El amor verdadero nunca desaparece, prometeme que pase lo que pase, te diga lo que te diga no dejaras de luchar por recuperar a Blaine.

**Kurt Hummel**: Te lo prometo.

**Santana Lopez**: Ahora mi bebé pungüino ve por tu hombre.

**Kurt Hummel**: Gracias Santana.


	29. Chapter 29

_"No más"_

**Quinn Fabray**: Gracias por llamarme y contarme todo, ojala estuviera ahí para apoyar a mi enano.

**Nick Duval**: Ese idiota es mi mejor amigo y se que tal vez a ti te haga más caso y decida hablar con Kurt y deje de embriagarse.

**Quinn Fabray**: Lo intentare pero Blaine es muy terco.

**Nick Duval**: Lo se pero me preocupa su situación.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Por? ¿Tan mal esta?

**Nick Duval**: Si, ahora que estamos de vacaciones se pierde todo el día, nunca sabemos donde esta y a veces llega muuuy tarde mejor dicho temprano a su casa y ebrio.

**Quinn Fabray**: La verdad no pense que en serio Blaine lo quisiera tanto.

**Nick Duval**: Si, ¿tú ya hablaste con Sam?

**Quinn Fabray**: Si, me dijo que el en el fondo ya lo sabia pero aun así se enamoro de mi.

**Nick Duval**: ¿Entonces estan juntos?

**Quinn Fabray**: Si, vamos a iniciar de nuevo, sin mentiras ni secretos.

**Nick Duval**: Me alegra.

**Quinn Fabray**: A mi me alegra incluirte en mi lista de amigos.

**Nick Duval**: Wes me mando un mensaje, Jeff encontro a Blaine en un bar, me tengo que ir para encontrarlos ahí.

**Quinn Fabray**: Hablame para saber si esta bien Blaine.

**Nick Duval**: Seguro.

* * *

**Jesse St. James**: ¿Todavia no me perdonas?

**Rachel Berry:** Dame tiempo Jesse.

**Jesse St. James**: Pero ya te lo explique todo.

**Rachel Berry:** Si pero creeme, no es una buena explicación y por favor necesito tiempo.

**Jesse St. James**: Esta bien pero no sera mucho, no soporto no tenerte a mi lado.

* * *

**Sebastian Smythe**: Así que mi chico termino con ese hobbit.

**Brittany **: Kurt ya no es tu chico, Blaine es un unicornio con rizos no un hobbit y solo se que tuvieron problemas, no hablo mucho con Kurt desde que termine con Santana.

**Sebastian Smythe**: Creeme terminar con ella fue lo mejor que te pudo pasar.

**Brittany **: No es así, nos amamos como Kurt & Blaine se aman.

**Sebastian Smythe**: Lo mejor que pueden hacer Kurt y tú es seguir adelante y ver otras opciones.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Dejame explicarte.

**Blaine Anderson**: todgo edts muu ckladro.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Qué?

**Blaine Anderson**: oprque?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Estas bien?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Hey Kurt! Soy Nick, ahora no es momento para hablar con él, espera por lo menos unos días más y que este sobrio.

**Kurt Hummel**: Bien, por favor cuidalo mucho.

**Blaine Anderson**: Lo hare no te preocupes.

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Ya hablaste con él?

**Kurt Hummel**: No quiere hablar conmigo y estoy preocupado, según Nick estos últimos dias a estado de bar en bar.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Nick?

**Kurt Hummel**: Su amigo Nick Duval.

**Santana Lopez**: ¡Ah! ¿Has hablado con tu enana prima?

**Kurt Hummel**: No.

**Santana Lopez**: Ella debe saber más de Blaine.

**Kurt Hummel**: Es cierto (:

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Hey Rach.

**Rachel Berry:** Hola Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Como esta Blaine?

**Rachel Berry:** Él en serio esta mal, mira Kurt se que yo no soy la indicada para decirtelo pero lo mejor es que ya no intentes hablar con él, solo le haces mas daño y ¿sabes cuantas veces llego a dormir en estos ultimos 5 dias? NINGUNA. Eres mi primo y te quiero pero es mejor que lo dejes ir, tal vez los dos puedan encontrar a otra persona que los haga felices.

* * *

**Jeff Sterling**: No puedo creer que le sigas hablando a Kurt.

**Nick Duval**: Le hablo porque se preocupa por Blaine.

**Jeff Sterling**: Si se preocupara por él no lo habria engañado.

**Nick Duval**: Como les gusta estancarse es eso, si lo engaño, cometio un error, nadie es perfecto y Blaine no es muy santo que digamos.

**Jeff Sterling**: Pero para Blaine, Kurt era perfecto.

**Nick Duval**: Se que quieres a Blaine pero no quiero discutir esto mas, solo no te metas entre ellos.

**Jeff Sterling**: Ese es el punto Nick ya no hay mas "ellos".

**Nick Duval**: Aunque no esten juntos dudo que Blaine deje de amarlo.

**Jeff Sterling**: Blaine es joven debe de experimentar otras cosas.

**Nick Duval**: Creo que ha tenido demasiadas experiencias estos dias.

**Jeff Sterling**: Me refiero a que debe tener mas relaciones amorosas.

**Nick Duval**: ¿Empezando contigo?

**Jeff Sterling**: Podria ser un buen comienzo.


	30. Chapter 30

_"Paso por paso..."_

**Jesse St. James**: Ya se acabo el tiempo.

**Rachel Berry:** Ya lo pense bien y te lo digo cien por ciento segura… Te perdono.

**Jesse St. James**: ¿Todo bien con nosotros?

**Rachel Berry:** Si, amigos otra vez.

**Jesse St. James**: ¿Amigos?

**Rachel Berry:** Si.

**Jesse St. James**: Pense que ya no estabas enojada conmigo y que regresariamos.

**Rachel Berry:** Ya no estoy enojada contigo pero no puedo volver a ser tu novia.

**Jesse St. James**: ¿Por qué?

**Rachel Berry:** Porque estoy saliendo con alguien.

**Jesse St. James**: ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Es el gigante ¿verdad?

**Rachel Berry:** Te quiero Jesse pero también siento algo por Finn y quiero darme una oportunidad con él.

**Jesse St. James**: Pero yo te amo y nunca habia amado a nadie.

**Rachel Berry:** Nosotros no somos almas gemelas, somos demasiado similares para estar juntos.

**Jesse St. James**: No me voy a dar por vencido tan facil.

**Rachel Berry:** Lo se.

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Estas sobrio?

**Blaine Anderson**: Completamente ¿por qué me estas hablando?

**Santana Lopez**: Porque quiero.

**Blaine Anderson**: Bien.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Salimos?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Eh?

**Santana Lopez**: Vamos a embriagarnos.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿No es una trampa para que hable con él?

**Santana Lopez**: Yo ataco de frente.

**Blaine Anderson**: Si atacaras de frente él y yo no nos hubieramos conocido en persona.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿SI O NO?

**Blaine Anderson**: Bien.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Donde nos vemos?

**Blaine Anderson**: En el bar que esta a tres cuadras de NYADA.

**Santana Lopez**: Ok.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Segura que no es una trampa? En serio no quiero discutir con él hoy.

**Santana Lopez**: Él se llama KURT y no es una trampa.

**Blaine Anderson**: Se perfectamente como se llama y espero que no sea una trampa.

**Santana Lopez**: No lo es, nos vemos a las 7.

**Blaine Anderson**: Bien.

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: Listo.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Qué?

**Santana Lopez**: Una parte del plan.

**Quinn Fabray**: Oh.

**Santana Lopez**: Ahora es tu turno.

**Quinn Fabray**: No creo que esto funcione.

**Santana Lopez**: No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

**Quinn Fabray**: Ok.

**Santana Lopez**: (:

* * *

**Quinn Fabray**: Hola.

**Kurt Hummel**: Hola.

**Quinn Fabray**: Seguro te preguntas por que te estoy hablando, no te voy a amenazar ni nada (aunque pense en hacerlo), solo quiero platicar.

**Kurt Hummel**: Ok.

**Quinn Fabray**: (:

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿De qué quieres hablar?

**Quinn Fabray**: De Blaine.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh... ¿qué pasa con él?

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Ya hablaste con él?

**Kurt Hummel**: No.

**Quinn Fabray**: Lo supuse, él a veces es tan expresivo y a veces es tan cerrado.

**Kurt Hummel**: …

**Quinn Fabray**: Mira cuando Nick me dijo lo que hiciste casi tomaba un avión para asesinarte pero después tuve un charla con Sam y me hizo entender que todos cometemos errores (creo que yo he cometido muchos). No le voy a dar muchas vueltas a esto, solo te digo que Blaine te ama y por favor no te rindas vale la pena luchar por su amor.

**Kurt Hummel**: No me voy a rendir :)

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Seguro?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si.

**Quinn Fabray**: Bien pero si lo haces creeme que voy a tomar ese avión.

**Kurt Hummel**: Gracias.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Por?

**Kurt Hummel**: Porque nunca pense que tú me apoyaras.

**Quinn Fabray**: Tú eres su felicidad así que te apoyo pero te advierto yo quiero ser la madrina de su primer bebé.

**Kurt Hummel**: Claro :)

**Quinn Fabray**: Bien :D

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Qué haces aún aquí? SON LAS 4 AM

**Kurt Hummel**: Tarea.

**Santana Lopez**: Como sea que bueno que estas, no queria llamarte y despertarte.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Llamarme?

**Santana Lopez**: Mañana a las 4 en el cafe donde siempre se veian.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿?

**Santana Lopez**: Blaine acepto hablar contigo.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Cómo?

**Santana Lopez**: Luego te cuento ahora tengo que vomitar y dormir, mañana me dolera la cabeza así que no me molestes temprano.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡Genial! Gracias. Wow. Te amo :3


	31. Chapter 31

_"Sebastián ha regresado"_

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Estas sobrio?

**Blaine Anderson**: Ya les gusto preguntarme eso, SI LO ESTOY.

**Quinn Fabray**: Bien ahora vamos a tener una charla seria.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ok.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Cuantos fueron?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Qué?

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Con cuántos te acostaste después de lo que paso con Kurt?

**Blaine Anderson**: No quiero hablar de eso Q.

**Quinn Fabray**: Vamos a hablar de eso, dime cuantos.

**Blaine Anderson**: Solo fueron 4.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Solo fueron 4? ¿Querías más? ¿Al menos te cuidaste?

**Blaine Anderson**: Claro, no soy tonto.

**Quinn Fabray**: Pues lo pareces.

**Blaine Anderson**: Quinn no me regañes, los warblers ya lo hicieron y no fue lindo, prometo que no volveré a beber más ni me iré a la cama con cualquiera.

**Quinn Fabray**: Te das cuenta de que engañaste a Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Eh? Según yo lo recuerdo fue al revés

**Quinn Fabray**: Ustedes no terminaron oficialmente eso quiere decir que siguen siendo novios y tú lo engañaste, lo engañaste 4 veces.

**Blaine Anderson**: Wow. No lo había pensado de esa manera, yo jamás había engañado a nadie en mi vida y ahora lo hice, lo engañe a él. Gracias Quinn ahora me siento mal por eso.

**Quinn Fabray**: De nada (: ¿Ya hablaste con él?

**Blaine Anderson**: No, eso me recuerda que ya me tengo que ir, me voy a reunir con él en una hora.

**Quinn Fabray**: Bien, tranquilo y deja que te cuente todo y tú también cuéntale TODO.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ok, en la noche te llamo, te tengo que contar algo.

**Quinn Fabray**: Bien.

* * *

**Sam Evans: **Hey nena ¿Chocolate o vainilla?

**Quinn Fabray**: Mmmmm Chocolate ¿por?

**Sam Evans: **Sorpresa, ¿ya hablaste con Blaine?

**Quinn Fabray**: Si, hoy va a hablar con Kurt.

**Sam Evans: **Genial, ojala todo se arregle.

**Quinn Fabray**: Si (:

**Sam Evans: **Te veo en un rato.

**Quinn Fabray**: Ok. Te amo xxxx

**Sam Evans: **También te amo ¿xxxx? ¿Besos por facebook? Yo los quiero en persona :D

**Quinn Fabray**: Cuando llegues.

**Sam Evans:** Bien :D

* * *

**Nick Duval**: ¡Blaine! ¡Blaine!

**Wes Montgomery**: Seguro todavía no llega a su casa.

**Jeff Sterling: **Pero ya son las nueve.

**Wes Montgomery**: Iba a ver a Kurt.

**Nick Duval**: ¿QUE? Porque tú lo sabias y yo no :P

**Jeff Sterling: **¿Por qué acepto verlo?

**Wes Montgomery**: Me lo dijo sin querer y no sé porque acepto verlo.

**Nick Duval**: Te lo dije Jeffy ellos se aman.

**Jeff Sterling: **Pensé que… es que Blaine… Blaine conoció a alguien.

**Wes Montgomery**: ¿Qué?

**Jeff Sterling: ¿**En serio creyeron que dejo de beber solo porque nosotros se lo dijimos?

**Nick Duval**: ¿De qué demonios hablas Jeff?

**Jeff Sterling: **Cuando lo encontré en ese bar él estaba con un chico, no lo pude ver bien el caso es que después de eso, Blaine dejo de tomar.

**Wes Montgomery**: Pudo ser coincidencia.

**Blaine Anderson**: Dejen de hablar de mí.

**Nick Duval**: ¿Quién rayos era él Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson**: Nadie importante.

**Wes Montgomery**: ¡Dinos!

**Jeff Sterling: ¡**Cuéntanos Blaine!

**Blaine Anderson**: Era Sebastián.

**Nick Duval**: ¿EL SURICATO?

**Blaine Anderson**: No es suricato.

**Jeff Sterling **¿Lo estas defendiendo?

**Blaine Anderson**: No, es solo que él fue lindo conmigo.

**Wes Montgomery**: ¿Lindo? No puedes decir eso él es ex novio de tu… ¿ex novio?

**Nick Duval**: ¿Qué paso con Kurt?

**Blaine Anderson**: Hablamos.

**Jeff Sterling **¿Y?

**Blaine Anderson**: Pues todo bien.

**Wes Montgomery**: ¿Todo bien?

**Blaine Anderson**: Tengo sueño, mañana les cuento.

**Nick Duval**: ¡NO! ¡BLAINE! ¡AHORA!

**Blaine Anderson**: Chao…

_Blaine Anderson se ha desconectado…  
_

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Qué paso bebé?

**Kurt Hummel**: Hablamos, lloramos, estamos bien.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿?

**Kurt Hummel**: Fue muy duro verlo después de todo, lo extrañaba tanto, nos saludamos y empezamos a hablar, le dije todo lo que paso con James, él me dijo todo lo que hizo después de que me vio esa mañana y nos pedimos perdón.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Por qué te pidió perdón?

**Kurt Hummel**: Por acostarse con otros sin antes hablar conmigo.

**Santana Lopez**: Oh, ¿entonces en qué quedaron?

**Kurt Hummel**: Ya terminamos oficialmente.

**Santana Lopez**: Oh mi bebé, ¿estás bien?

**Kurt Hummel**: No, ¿sabes qué es lo más extraño de esto?

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Qué?

**Kurt Hummel**: Que Sebastián lo invito a salir.

* * *

**Santana Lopez** a **Blaine Anderson**:

Eres una perra.

_-A __**13 personas**__ les gusta esto _

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Por qué?

**Santana Lopez**: Por engañar a mi Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**: Fuera de aquí Santana… y la única perra aquí eres tú.

**Santana Lopez**: Pero aun así me amas.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ya pedí disculpas.

**Nick Duval**: ¡Hermano cuéntame!

**Blaine Anderson**: NO :P

**Santana Lopez**: Me voy, ya llegaron los raritos.

_-A __**Blaine Anderson**__ le gusta esto_

**Nick Duval**: Tú también que caes bien Santana :)


	32. Chapter 32

_"Nivel 10"_

**Santana Lopez**: Eres basura.

**Sebastian Smythe**: ¿Solo eso tienes?

**Santana Lopez**: Alejate de Blaine.

**Sebastian Smythe**: No.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Por qué haces esto?

**Sebastian Smythe**: Porque puedo hacerlo.

**Santana Lopez**: Pero Blaine no te interesa, ¿lo haces por Kurt?

**Sebastian Smythe**: ¿Cómo sabes si me interesa o no?

**Santana Lopez**: Segun tú estas enamorado de Kurt.

**Sebastian Smythe**: Segun yo ahora me interesa Blaine.

**Santana Lopez**: No puedes.

**Sebastian Smythe**: Puedo y lo hare, la ingenuidad se Blaine es demasiado sexy.

**Santana Lopez**: Dejalos ser felices.

**Sebastian Smythe**: Por si no te has dado cuenta… ¡YA NO ESTAN JUNTOS!

**Santana Lopez**: Pero deben estarlo.

**Sebastian Smythe**: No lo estan ni lo volveran a estar.

**Santana Lopez**: Eres una maldita perra.

**Sebastian Smythe**: Lo soy, pero esta maldita perra tiene una cita con Blaine Anderson.

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: Tiene una cita con él.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Brittany?

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Qué? ¡No! Blaine tiene una cita con Sebastian.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Oh? Tienes que hacer algo.

**Kurt Hummel**: No voy a hacer nada, Blaine tiene derecho a salir con quien quiera.

**Santana Lopez**: Eres un tonto Kurt, lucha por él.

**Kurt Hummel**: Tengo que afrontar el hecho de que ya no quiere estar conmigo.

**Santana Lopez**: Tal vez quiera pero no lo sabe.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Eh?

**Santana Lopez**: Yo cometi un error Kurt, extraño demasiado a Brittany pero no me di cuenta de eso en el momento en que le dije que se alejara de mi.

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine nunca me dijo que me alejara de él.

**Santana Lopez**: Eso te da más oportunidad con él.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿En serio lo crees?

**Santana Lopez**: Claro.

**Kurt Hummel**: No lo se :/

**Santana Lopez**: Anda, ve ahora mismo a la casa de Blaine.

**Kurt Hummel**: Si claro, voy a llegar y decirle Hola Blaine vine porque te amo y no quiero que salgas con mi ex novio.

**Santana Lopez**: Eso estaria perfecto aunque también puedes decir que vas a ver a tu prima.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh. Si, eso le dire. Adios :)

_Kurt Hummel se ha desconectado…_

**Santana Lopez**: Claro, de nada.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Jeff salio con él?

**Nick Duval**: Aja.

**Blaine Anderson**: Wow. Jeff es rápido.

**Nick Duval**: Mira quien habla Señor me enamoro de la primera persona que me habla bonito.

**Blaine Anderson**: Yo solo me he enamora de Kurt y él algunas veces no era muy amable.

**Nick Duval**: Woooow. Ya lo llamas Kurt y no "él", eso es un avance.

**Blaine Anderson**: Hey Nick tengo que ir por botanas, Sebastian va a venir.

**Nick Duval**: ¿Van a estar solos?

**Blaine Anderson**: Si.

**Nick Duval**: Bien, anda vete al lado oscuro.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Nick, Wes! Tengo una situación.

**Wes Montgomery**: ¿De qué nivel?

**Blaine Anderson**: Nivel 10.

**Nick Duval**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Blaine Anderson**: Sebastian & Kurt. Ustedes en mi casa ahora.

**Nick Duval**: Bien.

**Wes Montgomery**: Esto sera emocionante :)

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡AHORA!


	33. Chapter 33

Como dejaron muchos reviews y me pusieron contenta aquí esta un nuevo capítulo, este capítulo es totalmente warbler :3

* * *

_"Una vez Warbler..._

**Wes Montgomery**: Blaine si que sabe como pasar el rato.

**Nick Duval**: Ayer fue gracioso.

**Jeff Sterling:** ¿Gracioso? Fue súper incomodo.

**Blaine Anderson**: No fue tan incomodo.

**Nick Duval**: ¡Cuéntanos que paso antes de que llegáramos!

**Wes Montgomery**: ¡Si!

**Blaine Anderson**: Sebastián llego primero, íbamos a ver un maratón de películas pero llego Kurt que iba a ver a Rach pero ella habia salido con Finn entonces lo invite a pasar y sorprendió al ver a Seb, lo saludo y estuvimos en un largo silencio incomodo hasta que llegaron.

**Jeff Sterling:** Sebastián me da miedo.

**Wes Montgomery**: A mi también.

**Nick Duval**: Que no los intimide solo es un suricato.

**Blaine Anderson**: Fue lindo ver otra vez a Kurt.

**Nick Duval**: Kurt es genial.

**Jeff Sterling:** ¿Genial? Tampoco es una maravilla de persona.

**Nick Duval**: Claro que lo es, para mi es como otro hermanito warbler.

**Wes Montgomery**: Para mi también.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Hermanito warbler? Tal vez con el tiempo también lo pueda ver de esa forma.

**Nick Duval**: ¡No! Lo tienes que ver como tu esposo warbler o algo así.

**Jeff Sterling:** No lo presiones Nick, por ahora al menos se hablan.

**Wes Montgomery**: Si Nicky no presiones.

**Blaine Anderson**: Si Nicky, bebé no me presiones.

**Nick Duval**: ¿NICKY? Les daré una paliza pero primero tengo que preguntar algo ¿Jeff ya no te gusta Blaine?

**Wes Montgomery**: O.O'?

**Jeff Sterling:** Emm sobre eso... Conocí a alguien.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿?

**Nick Duval**: Entonces si ya no te gusta Blaine ¿por que odias a Kurt?

**Jeff Sterling:** No lo odio pero Blaine es mi amigo y no perdono el engaño.

**Blaine Anderson**: Yo lo estoy intentando tal vez tu también debes intentarlo.

**Wes Montgomery**: ¡Si! (: Perdona a Kurt, yo si fuera gay me casaría con él.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿QUE? :P

**Nick Duval**: Esperen...

* * *

**Nick Duval**: Listo (:

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Listo qué?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡Hey! ¿Qué hago aquí?

**Nick Duval**: Jeff quiere intentar perdonarte.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Perdonarme?

**Nick Duval**: Si por engañar Blaine (cosas de Jeff)

**Kurt Hummel**: Ok.

**Wes Montgomery**: ¿Kurt te casarías conmigo?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡WES! Deja a Kurt en paz :P

**Kurt Hummel**: Todavía soy muy joven Wes pero tal vez en unos años.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Qué? :O

**Wes Montgomery**: Te dije que diría que si Blaine :P

**Nick Duval**: ¡JEFF! ¡SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ!

**Wes Montgomery**: Si quieres puedes ser nuestro padrino Blaine.

**Nick Duval**: ¡JEFF!

**Jeff Sterling:** ¿Qué quieres Nick?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡Hola Jeff! :D

**Jeff Sterling:** Hola Kurt :)

**Blaine Anderson**: No voy a ser el padrino Wes.

**Nick Duval**: ¿Como se llama el chico que conociste Jeff? ¿Es con el que saliste?

**Jeff Sterling:** No y se llama Chandler & trabaja en GAP.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Chandler? ¿Trabaja en la GAP que esta en centro comercial por la casa de Blaine?

**Wes Montgomery**: Entonces puedes ser el padrino de nuestro primer hijo Blaine.

**Jeff Sterling:** ¿Lo conoces?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si, soy su amigo desde hace como 6 meses.

**Blaine Anderson**: HIJA, Kurt quiere primero una niña, el será el padre biológico para que tenga hermosos ojos azules :3 ¡No seré su padrino aunque sea la niña mas hermosa del mundo!

**Jeff Sterling:** ¿Me ayudarías con él?

**Wes Montgomery**: Pues entonces no y ya, eres un mal amigo :(

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿En serio?

**Jeff Sterling:** Si, por favor, él es simpático y en serio me gusta.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Muérete Wes!

**Kurt Hummel**: Claro, te ayudare :)

**Jeff Sterling:** ¡Genial! Gracias Kurt.

**Wes Montgomery**: Nick no ha dicho nada.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Milagro! ¿Nick estas bien?

**Nick Duval**: Si, solo los estaba leyendo, son graciosos.

**Kurt Hummel**: Me da gusto que te divirtamos Nick.

**Nick Duval**: Tú no Kurt, hablo de ellos.

**Jeff Sterling:** ¿Eso me incluye?

**Nick Duval**: Si.

**Jeff Sterling:** ¿Por qué a Kurt no?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Traición! Prefieres a Kurt que a nosotros.

**Wes Montgomery**: ¿Es por que es mi prometido?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡No lo es!

**Jeff Sterling:** ¿De qué hablan?

**Nick Duval**: Kurt mañana voy a hacer una reunión de warblers por mi cumpleaños ¿quieres venir?

**Kurt Hummel**: Claro :) ¿Eso me hace parte de los Warblers?

**Nick Duval**: Tú eres oficialmente un warbler.

**Wes Montgomery**: Si, eres nuestro warbler mayor (y mi prometido):D

**Jeff Sterling:** ¡Bienvenido a la hermandad!

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿De verdad?

**Blaine Anderson**: Si Kurt, tú eres parte de nosotros.

* * *

**Wes Montgomery** a **Kurt Hummel**:

Nuestra boda será el vento del año, ya lo estoy planendo todo.

_-A __**50 personas**__ les gusta esto _

**Blaine Anderson**: Deja de decir eso -.-

**Santana Lopez**: ¿De qué me perdí? Malditos Gayblers

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡Genial!

**Santana Lopez**: Kurt, no por favor, no con el nerd.

**Blaine Anderson**: No le sigas el juego Kurt.

**Nick Duval**: ¡BODA! ¡BODA! ¡BODA!

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Tú también? .-.

**Santana Lopez**: Prefiero al hobbit.

_-A __**3 personas**__ les gusta esto_

**Nick Duval**: Yo quiero ser el padrino

**Rachel Berry:** Salgo un segundo y ahora Kurt y Wes ya se van a casar... ¡Felicidades!

**Santana Lopez**: Callate enana.

**Blaine Anderson**: Oficialmente los odio a todos.

**Santana Lopez**: Uh. ¿El hobbit esta celoso?

_-A __**4 personas**__ les gusta esto_

**Quinn Fabray**: Ya se te adelantaron Blainey, ya no puedes hacer nada.

**Blaine Anderson**: No estoy celoso :P

**Santana Lopez**: Lo que digas.

* * *

Inicia la cuenta regresiva...

Capítulos Restantes: 7 + Epílogo


	34. Chapter 34

_"Hielo & Amor"_

**Quinn Fabray**: Hola Santy :)

**Santana Lopez**: Hola :D

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Cómo va todo?

**Santana Lopez**: Bien, bueno de hecho no, todo esta mal.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Por qué?

**Santana Lopez**: Britt esta saliendo con un chico.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Sabes quien es?

**Santana Lopez**: Es Mike, un chico de su universidad.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Cómo supiste? Pense que ya no hablabas con ella.

**Santana Lopez**: Me lo dijo Finn.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Finn?

**Santana Lopez**: El novio de Rachel.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Novio de Rachel? Pero su novio se llama Jesse.

**Santana Lopez**: Estas muy atrasada de noticias, Jesse engaño a Rachel, ella lo dejo y empezo a salir con Finn aunque Jesse aun no se da por vencido y sigue tratando de recuper a la enana.

**Quinn Fabray**: Oh. ¿Qué hay de Kurt&Blaine?

**Santana Lopez**: Hablaron, el maldito ex novio de Kurt invito a salir a Blaine, Kurt fue al departamento Anderson/Berry y paso un situación incomoda con su ex y su otro ex (Blaine), blah, blah, blah, creo que hoy salieron los dos con los amigos de Blaine, Kurt no me ha dado muchos detalles :(

**Quinn Fabray**: Wow ellos son muy complicados.

**Santana Lopez**: Si, bueno yo no me quedo atras.

**Quinn Fabray**: Trata de arreglar las cosas con ella.

**Santana Lopez**: Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo así, si ella es feliz yo soy feliz.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Pero ella es verdaderamente feliz?

**Santana Lopez**: No lo se.

**Quinn Fabray**: Pues averigualo.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Ustedes son totalmente geniales.

**Wes Montgomery**: Wow es la primera vez que MI KURT inicia la conversación grupal.

**Blaine Anderson**: Tu AMIGO Kurt.

**Nick Duval**: Ese es NUESTRO Kurt.

**Jeff Sterling:** Ese es MI Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Tú también Jeff?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡Hey! Yo no soy de nadie.

**Wes Montgomery**: Me rompes el corazón Kurt.

**Nick Duval**: Bien Kurt, muestra tus limites.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Eh?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡En tu cara Wes!

**Jeff Sterling:** Bien eres de los cuatro.

**Wes Montgomery**: Entonces tampoco es tuyo Blaine.

**Nick Duval**: ¡Huu!

**Blaine Anderson**: Yo nunca dije que era mio.

**Kurt Hummel**: No soy un juguete y ademas yo solo queria hablar sobre nuestro divertido dia u.u

**Nick Duval**: Yo te apoyo Kurt.

**Jeff Sterling:** Bien hay que hablar sobre nuestro dia.

**Wes Montgomery**: ¿Recuerdan cuanto Blainers se cayo en la pista de hielo? JAJAJAJAJA

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡HEY!

**Kurt Hummel**: Fue mas gracioso cuando se cayo en el parque.

**Jeff Sterling:** Si, no podia dejar de reir.

**Blaine Anderson**: No se rian, solo me distraje un poco.

**Nick Duval**: Y yo se muy bien con que.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿QUE?

**Nick Duval**: ¡Te vi! Vi que estabas viendo...

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Callate Nick!

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡No te calles Nick!

**Wes Montgomery**: ¡Quiero saber!

**Jeff Sterling:** ¡Yo también!

**Nick Duval**: Él veia...

**Jeff Sterling:** ¡Oh mi dios!

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Jeff Sterling:** ¡CHANDLER ME INVITO A SALIR!

**Wes Montgomery**: ¿Cuando?

**Jeff Sterling:** HOY, AHORA. ME VOY.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡Suerte Jeff!

**Blaine Anderson**: No lo beses mucho.

**Wes Montgomery**: Besalo mucho.

**Nick Duval**: Cometelo a besos.

**Jeff Sterling:** Adios.

_Jeff Sterling se ha desconectado..._

**Wes Montgomery**: ¡Ya tengo hambre! Me voy a comer y despues a dormir, adios mis amores.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Amores?

**Wes Montgomery**: Lo decia por Kurt, no te emociones :P

**Blaine Anderson**: Agh.

_Wes Montgomery se ha desconectado..._

**Kurt Hummel**: Y solo quedamos tres.

**Nick Duval**: Y yo me voy solo porque los quiero dejar solos y despues leer de que platicaron.

**Blaine Anderson**: Podemos abrir otra conversación para que no leas.

**Nick Duval**: Si lo haces me vengare, sabes que lo hare.

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh.

**Nick Duval**: Adios.

_Nick Duval se ha desconectado..._

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Qué fue eso?

**Blaine Anderson**: Nick en serio es vengativo.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Ya se ha vengado de ti?

**Blaine Anderson**: Si.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Qué hizo?

**Blaine Anderson**: Yo estaba en la duchas de NYADA y se llevo toda mi ropa, tuve que salir desnudo y mojado hasta que encontre algo que ponerme.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Alguien te vio?

**Blaine Anderson**: TODOS ME VIERON u.u

**Kurt Hummel**: Uh. Pobre & pequeño Blainers, ¿y que te pusiste?

**Blaine Anderson**: No me digas Blainers. ¿En serio quieres saber?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si.

**Blaine Anderson**: Encontre a James y me presto algo de ropa.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh. Así que ya te vio desnudo.

**Blaine Anderson**: Si igual que a ti.

**Kurt Hummel**: Pero en mi no hay nada bueno.

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt, tú eres perfecto.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh no Blaine. No hagas esto.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Qué?

**Kurt Hummel**: Decirme esas cosas, por cosas como esas me enamore de ti y ahora, este dia me di cuenta que tal vez los dos debimos tratarnos mas como amigos y tratar mas personas.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Quieres que salga con otros?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Acaso no estas haciendo eso?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Estas enojado porque he salido con Sebastian?

**Kurt Hummel**: No Blaine solo tengo sueño, mejor me voy.

**Blaine Anderson**: Solo son las 10:00 pm.

**Kurt Hummel**: Adios Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson**: Adios Kurt.

* * *

Capítulos restantes: 6 + Epílogo


	35. Chapter 35

_"Klaine 1.2"_

**Nick Duval**: ¿En serio Blaine? Un día estas como tonto viendo a Kurt y a su trasero todo el tiempo y al otro nos abandonas por salir con Sebastian.

**Blaine Anderson**: Perdón.

**Nick Duval**: Y lo peor fue que nos mentiste.

**Blaine Anderson**: Se hubieran enojado si les decia que no los acompañaba por eso.

**Nick Duval**: Pues ahora estamos mas enojados porque nos mentiste.

**Blaine Anderson**: Perdón.

**Nick Duval**: Al menos Kurt fue un mejor Harry que tú.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿En serio?

**Nick Duval**: Si y ya no me hables.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Perdón!

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Como te fue pequeño fenomeno?

**Kurt Hummel**: Bien y no soy un pequeño fenomeno.

**Santana Lopez**: Tus amigos lo son. ¿Cuanto se convirtieron en TUS amigos?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿A que te refieres?

**Santana Lopez**: Antes eran los amigos de Blaine.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh. Lo siguen siendo.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Entonces porque te pidieron a ti que fueras con ellos a su fiesta esa y no a Blaine?

**Kurt Hummel**: Porque Blaine dijo que estaba enfermo pero en realidad salio con Sebastian.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Todavia estan saliendo?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Y como lo supieron?

**Kurt Hummel**: La fiesta estaba muy aburrida y decidimos irnos, fuimos al departamento de Jeff y los vimos iban entrando al departamento de Sebastian.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Eh? ¿Jeff vive en el edificio del suricato?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si. ¿Tu tambien le dices suricato?

**Santana Lopez**: Lo es.

**Kurt Hummel**: Ok.

**Santana Lopez**: Bueno bebé voy a arreglar esto.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Qué?

**Santana Lopez**: Blaine y Sebastian.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Qué haras?

_Santana Lopez se ha desconectado..._

* * *

**Nick Duval**: ¡Hey Warblers!

**Jeff Sterling:** ¡Hey Bros!

**Wes Montgomery**: ¡Hey... Chicos!

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Por qué estan escribiendo así?

**Wes Montgomery**: Ay cariño todo es cosa de actitud.

**Nick Duval**: Así es mi querido Kurt.

**Jeff Sterling:** Es parte de la hermandad warbler.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Hermandad? A veces me dan miedo.

**Nick Duval**: Ya te acostumbraras a nosotros.

**Jeff Sterling:** Si Kurtie.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Y Blaine?

**Wes Montgomery**: ¿Blaine? ¿Quién es ese mentiroso del que hablas?

**Nick Duval**: Nos traicionó y la traición nos duele.

**Jeff Sterling:** Así es.

**Kurt Hummel**: No sean enojones, invitenlo a la conversacion.

**Nick Duval**: Solo si me compras cuatro litros de helado de chocolate.

**Kurt Hummel**: Hecho.

**Jeff Sterling:** Solo si me ayudas a tener una cita mañana con Chandler.

**Kurt Hummel**: Mas que hecho.

**Wes Montgomery**: Solo si... te casas conmigo.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Eh?

**Wes Montgomery**: Es broma

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh.

**Wes Montgomery**: La verdad no tengo condición, extraño molestar a Blaine.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡Genial!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Hola.

**Blaine Anderson**: Hola.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¡Chicos se que estan ahi!

**Nick Duval**: Hola

**Wes Montgomery**: Hey.

**Jeff Sterling:** Kurt ¿A Chandler le gusta mas el azul o el rojo?

**Kurt Hummel**: El Azul.

**Jeff Sterling:** Ok.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Perdonenme!

**Nick Duval**: Solo te perdonaremos si... nos llevas a la casa de campo de tus padres a los cuatro, SOLO A LOS CUATRO.

**Blaine Anderson**: Hecho.

**Jeff Sterling:** ¿Hecho? Curioso que digan lo mismo.

**Blaine Anderson**: No se de que hablas.

**Wes Montgomery**: ¿Y que haremos allá?

**Jeff Sterling:** Ya veremos.

**Nick Duval**: Bien adios. Jeff & Wes vamonos, tambien tu si quieres Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Tan rapido?

**Nick Duval**: Todavia no nos llevas a tu casa.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ok.

* * *

**Nick Duval**: Tengo un plan.

**Quinn Fabray**: No se que hago aquí.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Cuando te agregue Nick?

**Nick Duval**: Un dia.

**Wes Montgomery**: ¿Plan para que?

**Nick Duval**: Se llama Plan Klaine 1.2

**Jeff Sterling:** Ya imagine tu plan.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Klaine 1.2?

**Nick Duval**: Si porque el 1.1 ya lo hicieron Rachel y Santana cuando los juntaron.

**Santana Lopez**: Ya di tu plan nerd.

**Nick Duval**: Blaine piensa llevarnos a la casa de campo de sus padres, Jeff, Wes y yo le diremos que llegaremos despues pero nunca llegaremos y ahi es donde nosotros cinco haremos todo para que Kurt y Blaine se queden solos para pasar un romantico fin de semana.

**Jeff Sterling:** Lo sabia.

**Quinn Fabray**: Genial.

**Wes Montgomery**: ¿Cual es el primer paso?

**Nick Duval**: Lo llamo mision suricato, tenemos que hacer algo para que Blaine no vea mas a Sebastian.

**Santana Lopez**: Yo me encargo de eso.


	36. Chapter 36

_"Misión Completa"_

**Santana Lopez**: Sebastian tiene algo que decirte.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Qué?

**Santana Lopez**: Preguntaselo tu mismo.

**Blaine Anderson**: Bien

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Sebastian Smythe**: El otro día me la pase bien contigo.

**Blaine Anderson**: Yo también.

**Sebastian Smythe**: Ybesas grandioso pero...

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Pero qué?

**Sebastian Smythe**: Solo te estoy utilizando para estar cerca de Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Y por qué me lo estas diciendo?

**Sebastian Smythe**: Porque Santana me obligo.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Cómo te obligo?

**Sebastian Smythe**: Me conoces poco pero creo que ya te diste cuenta que amo mi rostro mas que a nada en el mundo.

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh.

**Sebastian Smythe**: Así que ya lo sabes ahora sal corriendo por Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Por qué haria eso?

**Sebastian Smythe**: Porque lo quieres ¿no?

**Blaine Anderson**: Si pero él ya no me quiere, esta saliendo con alguien.

**Sebastian Smythe**: Eso no puede ser él no me ha dicho nada.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Eh?

**Sebastian Smythe**: Esa era Satan digo Santana.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Esta contigo?

**Sebastian Smythe**: Si.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿No sabe nada de la cita de Kurt?

**Sebastian Smythe**: ¡NO! ¿Tú como sabes?

**Blaine Anderson**: Los vi.

**Sebastian Smythe**: ¿Cómo era el chico?

**Blaine Anderson**: No lo vi bien.

**Sebastian Smythe**: ¿Por qué crees era una cita?

**Blaine Anderson**: Porque se estaban abrazando.

**Sebastian Smythe**: ¡Eso no significa nada idiota!

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Eres Santana?

**Sebastian Smythe**: Si, me tengo que ir.

**Blaine Anderson**: Bien.

**Sebastian Smythe**: Se fue.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ok. Adios Sebastian.

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: Misión suricato completa.

**Nick Duval**: ¡Genial!

**Wes Montgomery**: Santana que prefiere Kurt ¿Manzana canela o manzana verde?

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Por qué?

**Wes Montgomery**: Solo dime.

**Santana Lopez**: Manzana canela creo.

**Jeff Sterling:** ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

**Nick Duval**: A tí ya te di una misión Jeff, encargate de comprar lo que te dije.

**Jeff Sterling:** No los quiero embriagar.

**Nick Duval**: No lo tomaran si no quieren hacerlo.

**Santana Lopez**: Bueno yo tengo que arreglar un asunto.

**Wes Montgomery**: Okay

**Quinn Fabray**: Hola

**Nick Duval**: Hola Q' ¿Ya le preguntaste a Sam?

**Quinn Fabray**: Si, dijo que por la felicidad de Blaine cualquier cosa.

**Nick Duval**: ¡Geniaal!

**Jeff Sterling:** ¿Cómo vamos a entrar a la casa de los padres de Blaine?

**Quinn Fabray**: Ya me encargue de eso, les dije a sus padres que le hariamos una fiesta sorpresa y me dieron las llaves

**Wes Montgomery**: Perfecto

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Donde demonios estuviste todo el día?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Tú donde demonios estuviste todo el día? Te llame miles de veces y no contestaste.

**Santana Lopez**: Perdón, tenía algo que hacer.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Tú que hiciste hoy?

**Kurt Hummel**: Nada.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Seguro?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si, solo fui a ver a Chandler y después regrese a casa.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Blaine conoce a Chandler?

**Kurt Hummel**: Creo que no. ¿Por qué?

**Santana Lopez**: Simple curiosidad.

**Kurt Hummel**: Estas muy rara.

**Santana Lopez**: No lo estoy.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡HOLA HERMOSURA!

**Quinn Fabray**: Hola mi enano.

**Blaine Anderson**: No me digas enano

**Quinn Fabray**: Perdón enano.

**Blaine Anderson**: Malvada.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Cómo vas con las citas?

**Blaine Anderson**: Mal.

**Quinn Fabray**: Pense que estabas saliendo con alguien.

**Blaine Anderson**: Si, con Sebastian pero me confeso que solo me utilizaba para estar con Kurt.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Y estas bien?

**Blaine Anderson**: Si, creo que en el fondo solo salia con él porque creia que podia olvidar a Kurt.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Y no lo olvidaste?

**Blaine Anderson**: Creo que es imposible hacerlo.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¡Animo mi Blaine! Todo estara mejor

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Hola Zombie.

**Blaine Anderson**: Hola, hace mucho que no me decias zombie.

**Kurt Hummel**: Lo sé.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

**Blaine Anderson**: Claro.

**Kurt Hummel**: Bien. Mañana te veo en tu casa a las 3:00

* * *

Solo 4 capítulos más! ¿Emocionados?


	37. Chapter 37

_"The Klainers"_

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Qué paso?

**Kurt Hummel**: Todavía no hablo con ella.

**Blaine Anderson**: Volverán a estar juntas, mi sexto sentido me lo dice.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Sexto sentido? Tú estás completamente loco Blaine Anderson.

**Blaine Anderson**: Solo a veces

**Kurt Hummel**: Si, solo a veces.

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt ¿Por qué me pediste a mí que te ayudara?

**Kurt Hummel**: Porque eres mi amigo.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Lo dices en serio?

**Kurt Hummel**: Lo digo en serio tontito.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿No me odias?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Por qué lo haría?

**Blaine Anderson**: Por como deje que me explicaras cuando terminamos y por salir con Sebastián.

**Kurt Hummel**: No me importa lo de Sebastián y lo otro fue mi error... ¿tú no me odias por eso?

**Blaine Anderson**: Al principio pensé que te odiaba pero después me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo así que intente olvidarte con cualquiera incluyendo a Sebastián.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Y Sebastián ya te ayudo a olvidarme?

**Blaine Anderson**: Ya no estoy saliendo con él.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Por qué?

**Blaine Anderson**: Porque no somos nada compatibles.

**Kurt Hummel**: Kurt: Oh.

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh.

**Kurt Hummel**: Ay Blainers.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ya te dije que no me digas Blainers.

**Kurt Hummel**: Me gusta decirlo.

**Blaine Anderson**: Prefiero que me digas zombie.

**Kurt Hummel**: Mejor te diré Blainers Potter.

**Blaine Anderson**: Me gusta lo de Potter pero no lo de Blainers.

**Kurt Hummel**: Ya te gustara.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡No!

**Kurt Hummel**: Si

**Blaine Anderson**: KURTS te dejo, tu prima quiere comida

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Sabes que no eres su padre?

**Blaine Anderson**: Yo si lo sé, pero creo que ella no, adiós Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**: Nos vemos pronto

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: Hola hermosa criatura.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Feliz?

**Santana Lopez**: Muy feliz, te amo.

**Kurt Hummel**: Lo sé, cuéntame todo lo que paso.

**Santana Lopez**: Pues hablamos mucho de lo que nos ha pasado con estas semanas, me conto que intento algo con Mike pero no funciono, me dijo que me extrañaba mucho y que no me ha olvidado y yo le dije que yo tampoco, nos besamos y ya.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Y ya?

**Santana Lopez**: No hemos regresado oficialmente.

**Kurt Hummel**: Lo que importa es que ya hablaron bien

**Santana Lopez**: Gracias por llevarme a verla y agradece al tu hobbit de mi parte.

**Kurt Hummel**: De nada. No es mi hobbit.

**Santana Lopez**: Es tu amigo ¿no?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si.

**Santana Lopez**: Entonces es de tu propiedad.

**Kurt Hummel**: Estas loca.

**Santana Lopez**: Tú eres una loca.

**Kurt Hummel**: Nos vemos luego.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Me dejas?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si.

**Santana Lopez**: Ok

* * *

**Nick Duval**: ¿Ya está todo listo?

**Jeff Sterling:** Listo.

**Wes Montgomery**: Listo

**Quinn Fabray**: Mas que listo.

**Sam Evans**: Listo

**Santana Lopez**: Todo perfecto.

**Nick Duval**: Somos como un club de súper héroes.

**Wes Montgomery**: Hay que ponernos un nombre.

**Santana Lopez**: No empiecen como cosas de Nerds.

**Sam Evans**:Algo como Six and Cookies.

**Jeff Sterling:** ¿Six and Cookies?

**Sam Evans**: Lo siento tengo hambre.

**Quinn Fabray**: Te dije que comieras.

**Sam Evans**: No tenía hambre entonces.

**Santana Lopez**: Con sus peleas a otro lado. Deberíamos llamarnos The Santana bitches.

**Nick Duval**: No gracias.

**Wes Montgomery**: Mejor The Wes bitches.

**Quinn Fabray**: Nada de bitches.

**Wes Montgomery**: ¿Santana te quieres casar conmigo?

**Santana Lopez**: No.

**Jeff Sterling:** ¿Primero Kurt y ahora Santana? Creo que tienes un problema con el matrimonio Wes.

**Nick Duval**: Mejor solo 'The Klainers'

**Sam Evans**: ¿The Klainers?

**Nick Duval**: Si porque amamos Klaine y los queremos ver juntos.

**Santana Lopez**: NERD

**Quinn Fabray**: No se escucha tan mal.

**Wes Montgomery**: Me gusta.

**Jeff Sterling:** Suena bien

**Nick Duval**: Genial, mañana 'The Klainers' entraremos en acción


	38. Chapter 38

_"Nerds"_

**Blaine Anderson**: Mañana paso por ustedes a las tres.

**Kurt Hummel**: Ok.

**Nick Duval**: Perdón Blaine, Jeff y yo tenemos que ir a arreglar un asunto con nuestra maestra de actuación así que los alcanzaremos allá.

**Blaine Anderson**: Bien.

**Wes Montgomery**: Lo siento chicos, mi prima llego y mi madre dijo que tengo que pasar tiempo con ella y blah blah blah… así que los veré el sábado temprano.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Y si mejor los esperamos, y nos vamos el sábado todos juntos?

**Blaine Anderson**: No podemos, el señor que cuida la casa dijo que solo podía estar mañana ahí, el también viajara este fin para ver a su familia.

**Nick Duval**: No te preocupes por nosotros Kurt, mejor váyanse y nosotros los alcanzamos más tarde.

**Kurt Hummel**: Ok.

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Entonces a las tres Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si.

**Blaine Anderson**: Bien.

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Todo listo?

**Sam Evans**: Todo listo!

**Quinn Fabray**: Si, Sam y yo rentamos una cabaña que está cerca, esta algo pequeña pero seguro cabemos todos.

**Nick Duval**: ¿No mejor deberíamos dejarlos sin supervisión?

**Santana Lopez**: No hay que arriesgarnos, creo que compraron demasiado alcohol.

**Wes Montgomery**: Es para que se ponga divertidos.

**Jeff Sterling:** Pero tal vez se pongan lo contrario a eso, así que mejor hay estar cerca.

**Sam Evans**: Creo que sacamos a Rachel de esto.

**Quinn Fabray**: Ella nunca estuvo en esto.

**Sam Evans**: Estaba la vez pasada.

**Nick Duval**: Ella está ocupada con su novio.

**Jeff Sterling:** ¿Y qué paso con Jesse? Ese sujeto me caía bien.

**Santana Lopez**: Jesse ya tiene otra novia.

**Jeff Sterling:** ¿No que estaba eternamente enamorado de Rachel?

**Santana Lopez**: Solo era una ilusión, suele suceder.

**Quinn Fabray**: Alguien explíqueme porque hablamos de Rachel y su vida amorosa.

**Sam Evans**: Porque estamos aburridos.

**Santana Lopez**: Pensar que pasaremos nuestro largo fin de semana espiando a Klaine.

**Jeff Sterling:** Wow, será el más divertido que tendré en la vida.

**Quinn Fabray**: No sé si Jeff habla con sarcasmo o es serio.

**Nick Duval**: Es sarcasmo… creo.

**Wes Montgomery**: ¿Por qué? Nos podemos divertir mientras los espiamos.

**Sam Evans**: Me gusta la idea de Wes, también nosotros nos podemos divertir.

**Wes Montgomery**: ¡QUINN TU NOVIO ME COQUETEA!

**Quinn Fabray**: ¡Sam no coquetees con Wes!

**Santana Lopez**: Tienen razón hay que comprar alcohol.

**Sam Evans**: Yo no le coquetee u.u

**Jeff Sterling:** ¿Acaso el alcohol es la llave de la felicidad?

**Nick Duval**: No pero ayuda mucho, si quieres puedes llevar a Chandler.

**Jeff Sterling:** Creo que prefiero el alcohol.

**Nick Duval**: ¿Qué paso con Chandler?

**Jeff Sterling:** Ese es el problema, no ha pasado NADA con él.

**Santana Lopez**: Apenas te conoce, no se va a acostar contigo tan rápido.

**Jeff Sterling:** No quiero que se acueste conmigo, solo quiero que tome más iniciativa.

**Wes Montgomery**: Creo que deberías tomar tu distancia para ver si se da cuenta de que quiere tenerte cerca.

**Sam Evans**: No, yo creo que tú deberías tomar la iniciativa y decirle que lo quieres como novio.

**Wes Montgomery**: Hazme caso a mi Jeff, yo soy el maestro del amor.

**Nick Duval**: Tú ni siquiera tienes novia Wes.

**Wes Montgomery**: Estoy esperando a que llegue el amor de mi vida.

**Santana Lopez**: Es mejor que tomes asiento porque te vas a cansar.

**Quinn Fabray**: Mucha charla, mejor me voy.

_Quinn Fabray se ha desconectado…_

**Sam Evans**: Si ella se va, yo me voy. Toma mi consejo Jeff.

_Sam Evans se ha desconectado…_

**Santana Lopez**: Y quedaron la sexy latina con los tres nerds.

**Nick Duval**: Gracias por lo sexy pero no soy latina.

**Santana Lopez**: JAJA. Mejor me voy.

_Santana Lopez se ha desconectado…_

**Wes Montgomery**: Y quedamos los tres nerds talentosos.

**Jeff Sterling:** ¿Saben algo? Sam tiene razón tengo que tomar la iniciativa.

_Jeff Sterling se ha desconectado…_

**Wes Montgomery**: Y quedamos solo dos, a veces creo que al final solo quedaremos nosotros dos solos Nick.

**Nick Duval**: Wes sabes que eres mi compañero de batalla…

**Wes Montgomery**: Pero siempre escoges a Blaine para jugar Halo.

**Nick Duval**: Pero siempre te tengo en mente a ti. Sabes que eres mi compañero de bromas y todo eso pero conocí a alguien…

**Wes Montgomery**: ¿Me vas a cambiar por una chica?

**Nick Duval**: No solo es una chica, es una hermosa chica.

**Wes Montgomery**: No me importa eso.

**Nick Duval**: Adiós Wes.

_Nick Duval se ha desconectado…_


	39. Chapter 39

_"Espías"_

**Rachel Berry**: No puedo creer que no me hayan contado antes sobre esto.

**Santana Lopez**: No te quejes hobbit, agradece que te invitamos.

**Nick Duval**: ¡Este sitio es hermoso!

**Jeff Sterling:** Es increíble que tengamos recepción en un lugar tan apartado.

**Wes Montgomery**: ¡VAMOS AL LAGO! ¡VAMOS AL LAGO! ¡VAMOS AL LAGO!

**Santana Lopez**: Demonios Nick, te dije que no le dieras café a Montgomery.

**Nick Duval**: Nunca pensé que le afectara tanto.

**Rachel Berry**: ¿Dónde están? Creo que Finn y yo nos perdimos ¿Y Sam & Quinn?

**Sam Evans**: ¡Aquí estamos! Ya vamos para la cabaña.

**Jeff Sterling:** ¿Les poncharon las llantas?

**Quinn Fabray**: Si, todas

**Wes Montgomery**: ¡VAMOOOS AL LAGOOOO!

**Jeff Sterling:** Si Wes no se tranquiliza lo noqueare.

**Finn Hudson**: Creo que no vamos a caber todos en la cabaña.

**Brittany **: ¡Finny!

**Finn Hudson**: Hola Britt-Britt.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿A ustedes quien los invito?

**Nick Duval**: Yo invite a Rachel porque es sexy (Sé que es tuya Finn, por favor no me mates), ella invito a Finn y San invito a Britt.

**Quinn Fabray**: Pensé que estábamos en una misión no en un fin de semana romántico.

**Santana Lopez**: Tranquila Q', quedamos en que también nosotros nos podíamos divertir.

**Quinn Fabray**: Bien, bien, ¿a quién le toca espiar a Blaine y Kurt?

**Nick Duval**: A los warblers.

**Rachel Berry**: ¡El lago es hermoso!

**Wes Montgomery**: ¡NIICK, JEEFF VAMOS AL LAGOOO!

**Jeff Sterling:** Si te portas bien después te llevamos.

**Brittany **: ¿Quién tiene mi mantita azul?

**Nick Duval**: Ups creo que Wes.

**Wes Montgomery**: Pensé que era la mía u.u ¡QUIERO IR AL LAGO!

**Santana Lopez**: ¡Dios! Wes salió corriendo de la cabaña.

**Nick Duval**: Demonios. Iré por él.

**Jeff Sterling:** Yo iré a ver a Klaine.

**Sam Evans**: Yo tengo hambre.

**Rachel Berry**: Wes está corriendo como un loco alrededor del lago con una mantita en sus manos.

**Brittany **: ¡NO! Mi mantita.

**Santana Lopez**: Ya me encargo de Montgomery mi Britt.

**Finn Hudson**: Oh, esto es genial, Nick aventó a Wes al lago.

**Brittany **: ¿Y mi mantita?

**Finn Hudson**: Está a salvo.

**Sam Evans**: ¿Alguien sabe dónde están las galletas de chocolate?

**Jeff Sterling:** Yo las deje en las manos de Britt.

**Brittany **: Si, yo las tengo

**Sam Evans**: Voy hacia ti.

**Jeff Sterling:** Estoy viendo a Klaine…

**Rachel Berry**: ¿Qué hacen?

**Santana Lopez**: Montgomery parece un pato mojado, jajaja, esto es demasiado gracioso.

**Jeff Sterling:** Ya se dieron cuenta de las llantas del auto… Ahora entraron a la casa… Estan en la sala (tiene enormes ventanas, puedo verlo TODO)

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky.

**Nick Duval**: Bueno Wes ya está controlado así que en un rato te alcanzo Jeff.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¡Vamos a nadar!

**Rachel Berry**: ¡Sí!

**Finn Hudson**: ¿Qué obsesión tienen por el lago?

**Santana Lopez**: Es lindo.

**Jeff Sterling:** Están platicando, Blaine le dio una copa de vino a Kurt.

**Santana Lopez**: Ese hobbit quiere emborrachar a mi bebé para aprovecharse de él.

**Nick Duval**: ¿En serio? Blaine no se aprovecharía de nadie.

**Wes Montgomery**: Necesito una mantita.

**Brittany **: ¡No toques la mía!

**Sam Evans**: ¿Quién hizo estas deliciosas galletas?

**Brittany **: ¡Yo!

**Sam Evans**: Britt estoy a tu lado, me lo pudiste haber dicho.

**Brittany **: Es más divertido por aquí

**Quinn Fabray**: ¡Repórtense! Ya casi anochece y me da miedo que alguien se pierda.

**Santana Lopez**: Yo estoy con Britt en la cabaña, Wes está durmiendo y no se más.

**Quinn Fabray**: Bien, yo estoy con Sam, Finn y Rachel, ya vamos para allá.

**Jeff Sterling:** Yo estoy con Nick espiando a los chicos y oh dios santo se están besando…

**Nick Duval**: Yo diría que se están comiendo.

**Jeff Sterling:** Nunca pensé que... oh, creo que quisieran ver esto.

**Nick Duval**: No nadie quiere ver esto, ya le tape los ojos a Jeff y ya vamos para allá, creo que nuestro plan va perfecto


	40. Chapter 40

Quiero agradecerles por seguir mi historia, agregar a favoritos & dejar sus reviews. Llegamos al final :')

Este capítulo en muy corto, yo diria que demasiado pero el epílogo es hermoso, al menos yo pienso eso :S

* * *

_"El final es siempre lo mejor"_

**Blaine Anderson**: Ustedes son unos... Unos... ¡Ah!

**Nick Duval**: Klainers geniales, ya lo sabemos.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Klainers?

**Wes Montgomery**: Fans de Klaine.

**Jeff Sterling:** Chandler... Él me pidió... Y yo dije sí.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Ya son novios?

**Jeff Sterling:** SI

**Blaine Anderson**: ¡Felicidades! Te lo mereces.

**Nick Duval**: Genial ahora todo está en su lugar.

**Santana Lopez**: Sí que lo está, Brittany y yo tenemos una noticia que darles.

**Brittany **: Si, nos casaremos.

**Kurt Hummel**: Wow.

**Santana Lopez**: Nos casaremos en una ceremonia espiritual y súper privada, solo ustedes serán invitados.

**Wes Montgomery**: ¿Invitando a los nerds a tu boda?

**Brittany :** Son nuestros unicornios.

**Jeff Sterling:** ¿Unicornios?

**Santana Lopez**: Britt no todos los nerds son gays.

**Brittany :** Aun así son unicornios.

**Nick Duval**: Su boda será grandiosa, ya la estoy imaginando.

**Jeff Sterling:** Yo tengo que ir con Chand, los veo para cenar.

_Jeff Sterling se ha desconectado..._

**Quinn Fabray**: ¡Felicidades Santy! Será un placer estar ahí.

**Santana Lopez**: Gracias, espero que estés ese día, si no ya te las veras conmigo.

**Blaine Anderson**: De hecho nosotros también tenemos algo que decirles.

**Sam Evans**: ¿Están embarazados?

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Qué? ¡No!

**Brittany :** Un mini unicornio

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Qué noticia?

**Blaine Anderson**: Nosotros también nos casaremos.

**Santana Lopez**: Como siempre Kurt tenía que opacarme.

**Rachel Berry**: Bodaa, bodas por todas partes.

**Nick Duval**: ¿Cuándo será?

**Kurt Hummel**: El sábado.

**Quinn Fabray**: ¿Tan rápido?

**Santana Lopez**: Lo dicho Kurt siempre me opaca.

**Wes Montgomery**: Todo será genial, ya lo estoy imaginando.

**Sam Evans**: Yo estoy imaginando unas galletas, tengo tanta hambre. Nos vemos supongo que el sábado

_Sam Evans se ha desconectado..._

**Brittany :** Yo tengo que empacar así que los veo luego.

**Kurt Hummel**: ¿Empacar?

**Brittany :** Me iré a vivir con Santana

**Kurt Hummel**: Ok.

_Brittany se ha desconectado..._

**Nick Duval**: ¿Puedo llevar a mi novia a su boda?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Desde cuándo tienes novia?

**Nick Duval**: ¿Desde cuándo tu lengua es tan traviesa?

**Blaine Anderson**: ¿Eh?

**Wes Montgomery**: Durante el viaje Nick vio muchas cosas.

**Blaine Anderson**: Pervertidos, me alegra que hayan dormido todos apretados.

**Nick Duval**: ¿La puedo llevar o no?

**Kurt Hummel**: Claro que puedes.

Dianna: ¿Tus padres lo saben Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson**: Se los dije pero sabes que no les importo, solo me dieron dinero y me felicitaron.

**Santana Lopez**: ¿Burt lo sabe, Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel**: Si pero no puede venir, tiene una junta muy importante en el congreso.

**Nick Duval**: ¿Solo seremos nosotros?

**Blaine Anderson**: Eso parece.

**Quinn Fabray**: Bien entonces el sábado los veré.

_Quinn Fabray se ha desconectado..._

**Nick Duval**: Yo me voy con mi novia.

_Nick Duval se ha desconectado..._

**Wes Montgomery**: Yo voy a molestar a Nick. Adiós, los amo.

_Wes Montgomery se ha desconectado..._

**Blaine Anderson**: Quedamos solo nosotros.

**Rachel Berry**: Yo sigo aquí.

**Kurt Hummel**: Pues ya vete.

**Rachel Berry**: Ash.

_Rachel Berry se ha desconectado..._

**Kurt Hummel**: Entonces nos vemos el sábado.

**Blaine Anderson**: Así es.

**Kurt Hummel**: Te amo y te amare por siempre.

**Blaine Anderson**: Yo también te amo y te amare por siempre Kurt Hummel.


	41. Epílogo

_Epílogo_

Todo estaba listo, Blaine y Kurt estaban a unos minutos de casarse, sus amigos estaban reunidos en la casa de campo de los Anderson donde fue la hermosa reconciliación de esta pareja.  
El jardín lucía hermoso, claramente fue decorado bajo la tutela de Kurt Hummel, el altar tenía un arco de rosas blancas y frente al altar había sillas blancas donde estaban los amigos de Kurt y Blaine.

-¿Dónde están? - Le pregunto Wes a Nick que estaba a un lado de él tomado de la mano de su castaña novia.

-Cálmate Wes, seguro se están divirtiendo un poco. - Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. - Y ustedes. - Dijo señalando a Jeff y Chandler que se estaban besando apasionadamente al otro lado de Wes. - Consíganse un cuarto. - La pareja se separó inmediatamente y se sonrojaron.

-Ya cállate Nicky. - Dijo Santana que llegaba en ese momento de la mano de Brittany.

-No me digas Nicky. - Le dijo con disgusto.

-Hola unicornios. - Saludo la rubia.

-Hola Britt-Britt. - Dijeron los tres Warblers a unísono.

-Vamos con Q' y Sam, Britt. - Santana y Brittany caminaron hacia el otro lado del jardín donde estaban Finn, Rachel, Sam y Quinn.

-En serio Blaine lloro por el beso de Hermione y Ron. - Decía Quinn mientras las chicas llegaban.

-Siempre lo he dicho los Warblers son unos completos frikis. - Dijo Santana para que notaran su presencia.

-¡Santy! - Dijo Dianna y le dio un fuerte abrazo de unos segundos a Santana.

-No puedo creer que nuestros chicos se vayan a casar. - Dijo Rachel.

-¡Ya siéntense! - Les gritó Nick desde el otro lado del jardín.

Todos los chicos se sentaron y se volvieron a parar cuando escucharon unos ruidos, a sus espaldas estaban Blaine y Kurt vestidos con un elegante smoking.

-¿Estás listo? - Le susurro Kurt a Blaine tomándolo de la mano.

-Contigo siempre estoy listo. - Le contestó Blaine con una sonrisa.

Los chicos empezaron a caminar hacia el altar y la música a sonar...

_Oh, his eyes, his eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_ (Cantó Santana)

_His hair, his hair falls perfectly without his tryin'_ (Cantó Quinn)

_He's so beautiful_ (Canto Nick sonriendo con entusiasmo a Blaine y Kurt)

_And I tell his everyday_ (Cantaron los dos Warblers restantes)

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment his, he won't believe me_ (Cantaron Santana y Brittany)

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that he don't see what I see_ (Cantaron Sam y Quinn)

_But every time he asks me do I look okay?_ (Cantó Finn)

_I saaaaaay_ (Cantó Rachel)

_When I see your face_ (Cantó Blaine avanzando de la mano de Kurt y sonriéndole)

_There's not a thing that I would change_ (Canto Kurt regresando la sonrisa)

'_Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_ (Cantaron los dos)

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_'Cause boy, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_ (Cantaron todos sus amigos en coro)

_His lips, his lips, I could kiss them all day if he'd let me_

_His laugh his laugh, he hates but I think it's so sexy_

_He's so beautiful_

_And I tell his everyday_ (Cantaron los tres Warblers)

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_ (Cantaron en dúo Quinn y Santana)

When I see your face

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_ (Cantaron Rachel y Sam)

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_'Cause boy, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_ (Cantaron Finn y Brittany)

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Boy, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_ (Cantaron Kurt y Blaine llegando al altar)

La ceremonia fue inolvidable, Kurt y Blaine se habían casado legalmente esa mañana, esta solo era una ceremonia espiritual, la iglesia estaba en contra del matrimonio gay y Kurt no creía en dios para nada pero de todas las ceremonias existentes esta era la más hermosa que pudieron haber imaginado. Aunque fue algo tediosa para personas como Nick que no dejaba de bostezar y recibió varios codazos por parte de su novia.

-Ahora pueden decir sus votos. - Dijo el cura espiritual a Blaine y Kurt. Los chicos quedaron frente el uno del otro.

-Blaine Anderson. - Empezó Kurt. - Antes de conocerte mi vida no era nada aunque yo creía que lo tenía todo, cuando tu llegaste a mi vida lo derrumbaste por completo y poco a poco lo fuiste reconstruyendo con la base más fuerte que existe, el amor. Por eso yo Kurt Elizabeth Hummel te prometo a ti Blaine Anderson que siempre voy a estar para cuidarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, protegerte del mundo si es necesario, mimarte, besarte y tal vez regañarte algunas veces. - Las lágrimas recorrieron las curvas del rostro de Kurt mientras él tomaba una argolla y se la ponía a Blaine. - Y te prometo que te amare toda la eternidad, Blaine.

-Kurt. – Dijo Blaine entre sollozos. – Tú me has enseñado tanto, no solo a amar sino a ser fuerte. Luchar por lo que quiero y no dejar que nadie me humille, gracias a ti soy más seguro de mí mismo, gracias a ti tengo la más grande colección de Harry Potter. – Bromeo Blaine haciendo que Kurt riera entre lágrimas.

-Al grano Anderson, la gente aquí ya tiene hambre. – Se quejó Nick recibiendo otro codazo de parte de su novia.

-Kurt Hummel eres perfecto en todos los sentidos, no me voy a cansar de repetirlo todos los días de mi vida, tú eres el amor de mi vida, mi ancla, mi medicina, el aire que respiro, no sé qué haría sin ti. Tú has conseguido meterte en mi corazón como nadie antes, eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida, siempre estás en mi mente y corazón y todas las noches espero al día siguiente para estar juntos. A pesar de todos los malos ratos que pasamos juntos, siempre lo estaremos, en las buenas y en las malas. Nuestro amor durara por siempre, te lo prometo. Kurt, te amaré hasta el día que me muera y después de eso lo seguiré haciendo.


End file.
